The Jinchuuriki with Multiple Bijuus
by DarkDragonFirewing
Summary: Superpowered Naruto. Harem. Naruto, raised by the Uchihas at Minato's wish, became Jinchuuriki for six Bijuus. Hmm, Naruto seems to love playing matchmaker in this new chapter, does he?
1. Prologue

**Part I: The Naming of Naruto Uzumaki**

"Kushina-chan, the doctors say that the baby's gonna be a boy." Minato leaned down to kiss his wife. "Now what are we going to name him when he's born? You say the first name and then we'll take turns naming him. I'm sure he'll be fine with two middle names."

"Alright, um, Naruto," Kushina said, smiling. She was in the hospital, about to give birth to her son in a few days. She was feeling weak, but that was probably normal at this stage. Her belly was fully round.

"Hmm, miso," Minato replied with a serious expression.

Kushina glared at him. "No, we are NOT going to name him after ramen. Can't you choose a different name?" However, when she saw Minato's serious and slightly hurt expression, she sighed. "Fine, we'll name him after ramen." A smile played on her lips when she saw Minato brightened up. She always loved it when he smiles, especially when she was the one making him do it. "Okay, uh…this is hard. Oh, I know. Kage."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yep. One day, he'll be stronger than his daddy," Kushina said resolutely. "He'll become the fifth or sixth Hokage."

Minato laughed quietly. "No, it's not that. If you put his name together, it'll be Naruto Miso Kage. Get it? Misokage, the Kage of the imaginary village with the best miso ramen!"

Kushina shrugged. "Oh, well. I like it."

Minato thought for a few minutes before saying, "His last name will be Uzumaki – after his mother."

Kushina stared at him. "Minato-kun, that's just strange. It should be Namikaze, not Uzumaki."

Minato thought for a second before announcing proudly, "His name will be Naruto Miso Kage Uzumaki Namikaze, the longest name in the village! In short, it will be Naruto Uzumaki!" He nodded an affirmative of his own decision, showing that he approved of that name. "What do you think?"

"I think, Minato, that you have finally lost 'it'," said a voice at the door.

Minato turned around and greeted, "Hello, Fugaku. What did I lose?"

"Your sanity," Fugaku replied simply, even though it was meant to be a joke. "So, his name is Naruto Miso Kage Uzumaki Namikaze? Interesting in the fact that it has 'Misokage' in it. Who came up with that?"

"Both of us, but Kushina-chan was the one who added 'Kage' to it. It was supposed to be Miso…Kage," Minato said, jokingly. "Anyways, how's Mikoto?"

"She's fine. Our son will be borne in a few days."

"Hey, maybe Naruto and he will be borne on the same day! What did you name him?" Minato asked.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," Fugaku replied, amused. "No middle name will be necessary."

Minato shrugged. "You should give him a middle name. Add more uniqueness to it."

Fugaku shook his head. He wasn't a person to get complicated with names, unlike Minato, who loves to be creative in everything he does. "There's no need for middle names, my friend. Complicated names will only confuse you."

Minato shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh…"

It went on for a while until Kushina couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, if you two don't shut your blabbering mouths and let me rest in peace and quiet, after I escape this hospital bed, you two are SO DEAD!!"

Minato chuckled nervously. "Yes, yes, dear, of course…" He turned to Fugaku and whispered, "Uh, let's visit Mikoto-chan before Kushina-chan decides to actually fulfill her threat."

Fugaku nodded quickly in agreement, and the two ran out of there pronto.

Kushina sighed in contentment. Finally she could get some peace and quiet...BANG! She sweat dropped as she heard Minato apologizing to a nurse because of accidentally overturning a cart or something. "Sometimes, I wonder how that man had ever become the Yondaime."

……

Itachi was only four years old. However, unlike most toddlers, he was intelligent and quiet. He loves to read and gain knowledge. While other toddlers would yell and make a lot of noise, he would stay quiet and keep his opinions and knowledge to himself until he needs to express them. He was also compassionate, patient, and humble. He was confident in his abilities but at the same time knowledgeable of where and when his limits are reached, avoiding fights he knew he couldn't win.

Itachi was also aware that overconfidence and arrogance are the deadliest weapons against a ninja. He kept telling himself that he could do better in ANY thing. While his mentors praise him, he criticizes himself, striving to do even better.

Today, he decided to skip his daily trip to the library and training session to be with his unborn brother. "Mom, can I feel him? Please?"

Mikoto chuckled softly before taking her son's hand and placing it on her stomach gently.

Itachi gasped in fascination. "He's kicking! Are you hurt, Okaasan?"

Mikoto smiled. "It doesn't hurt as much as you think. Itachi, you'll soon be an elder brother."

Itachi grinned. "My very own brother…" he whispered. Right then, he could already felt love for his brother spreading through every cell in his body. He was going to be a big brother, protecting and teaching and training his little brother!

The door opened and Minato and Fugaku came in. Minato came to Mikoto's side and said, "How's Sasuke?"

"Just fine, Minato, just fine," Mikoto replied. "How are Kushina and her baby? What are you going to name him anyways?"

Minato smiled proudly. "We're gonna name him Naruto Miso Kage Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Mikoto giggled. "Creative as always I see." She looked next to Minato and whispered to Fugaku, "What's a Misokage?"

Fugaku shrugged. "The Kage of the land with the best miso flavored ramen."

Minato turned to Itachi, who was staring at him. "So you're going to be an older brother, aren't you?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Itachi replied politely.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's just Minato-san to you, Itachi. You know I hate formalities like those! Besides, we both know each other pretty well, don't you think?" Minato asked, ruffling Itachi's hair.

Itachi smiled at the touch. He had always thought of Minato as a second father. "Hai, I do, Minato-san."

……

Kyuubi leaned against a tree. She was having her morning nap, nothing too special. She had given up searching for the person who awakened her long time ago. It would end up in a lot of deaths and she didn't want that.

Suddenly a kunai zipped through the air, piercing her cheek, which instantly healed. _**"Who's there?"**_ she growled, standing up.

There was no answer. Suddenly a cage of chakra surrounded her. Kyuubi, however, was unfazed. _**"Who's there?"**_ she repeated.

There was a chuckle and a snake-like man appeared from out of the trees. "Ah, the Kyuubi. So, you have stopped searching for me?"

Kyuubi blinked. _Searching for him? What the heck is he talking about? Wait…_

"Ever wondered who awakened you in your slumber, Kyuubi-chan, a few years ago?" Orochimaru asked, looking smug and confident that Kyuubi couldn't break out of the cage.

Kyuubi's expression remained emotionless. _**"Release me."**_

"Why should I?"

"_**Because I could escape. If you release me, I won't kill you**__."_

Orochimaru laughed. "This cage allows me to harness and take your energy whether you want me to or not. Attack all you want. You'll only help me. Let me demonstrate." He put out his hands in front of him.

Kyuubi felt her chakra draining away from her. She growled. _No! He dares! He dares to!_Rage blinded her. Her clothes disappeared and nine tails slowly developed. She transformed slowly into a demon fox.

Orochimaru laughed. "Keep going! Give me power!"

Kyuubi snarled. _He will never laugh again!_She released her energy. The cage expanded, starting to break from all the energy, not being able to absorb so much.

Orochimaru widened his eyes. "How…?"

Kyuubi's eyes were filled with rage and hatred. _**"I…I will KILL you!"**_ The cage broke. The fox pounced at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and summoned a snake. He jumped on it and flees with Kyuubi close on his heel. He came up with an idea. _She will be of use in her anger._He turned from his course towards Konoha. _She can destroy Konoha, my native village. She can battle them all, being held back until I escape. If I get what I want, Konoha and the Nine-Tails will both die._

**Part II: Sacrifices and Memories**

"Hokage-sama, the Nine-Tail Fox is attacking our village!"

Minato widened his eyes in shock. How could her not? He had been friends with Kyuubi for years. Why are you doing this, Kyuubi-chan? What have we done to anger you? Why? He stood up, gripping his desk tightly. He couldn't understand any of Kyuubi's actions. They don't make sense.

"Minato, you're going to have to make your choice. Your friend or your village," the Sandaime said quietly. "I'm sure Kyuubi has her reasons for doing this, but we don't know what the reasons are, so there's no justifying her actions. She can't destroy our village like this."

Minato closed his eyes, as if in pain. "I know, Sensei. I know." Then his heart ached at what he decided he was going to do. He will lose two things most dear to him, more than his life. His friend and his son. Sure Naruto will survive, but what is of his future life?

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Fugaku was standing in the doorway, panting from running. He composed himself and walked over to Minato. "My friend, I know how hard this must be for you. I've put a lot of thought into this you know. Instead of Naruto, take Sasuke instead. You don't have to sacrifice everything for the village. We can each give a bit of our share."

Minato shook his head slowly. His eyes were sad and wet. Then he hugged Fugaku tightly. "No, I could never accept such an offer from you, Fugaku. How could I? If I did, what kind of a leader am I? A leader is someone who sacrifices for his people, not asking others to make the sacrifices for them."

Fugaku closed his eyes. "How could you do this, Minato, sacrificing both your life, your friend, and your son for the village?" He paused. "You are a true leader then. You value those who trusts you above all else, even more then yourself."

Minato took a breath and then handed Fugaku three scrolls. "These are our inheritance to Naruto. Give these to him when he's ready to use them. Take care of my son, Fugaku. I trust you. Remember, Kyuubi or Naruto, they're both good inside. Be a father to him." Minato kissed Fugaku on both cheeks and, patting his shoulder, left the room.

Fugaku, for the first time in his life, finally broke down. Minato and he were on the same team when they were genins, and they've been like brothers. However, not even the strongest of ninjas can fight sadness and win.

Minato ran towards the hospital and up to Kushina's room. Kushina was lying there, eyes closed. She was breathing heavily, in pain. He touched her cheek and took the basket with Naruto in it.

Kushina said weakly, "Minato…"

Minato turned towards her. "Yes, Kushina-chan?"

Kushina stared at him with bright eyes. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Minato-kun."

"I hope so, too." Minato reached forward and shared one last kiss with his wife before leaving the hospital. He summoned Gamabunta outside the hospital. "Gamabunta-sama, I need you to get me as close to Kyuubi as possible while I prepare."

"I'll try, Minato," Gamabunta waited patiently as Minato jumped on with all his materials. "Ready?" Gamabunta looked up across the horizon where Kyuubi was being held off barely by thousands of ninjas. He was sure that if he gets too close, he'll be killed. He wasn't even sure if he could get close enough for Minato to do the jutsu.

"Hai. Let's go." Minato was pale as they sped towards Kyuubi. He hoped Kyuubi would recognize him and stop her senseless rampage, but as they locked eyes, Minato knew Kyuubi was in a complete rage, not feeling anything but rage. Kyuubi couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

"Look, it's the Yondaime! He's battling the Nine-tailed Fox!" someone among the ninjas cried. They all stopped what they were doing to watch the match.

Kyuubi saw them and roared, lunging at them.

Minato whispered an apology to her and made his hand seal. A bright light surrounded the area. He did what was needed and felt his life slipping away as the Death god took his claim.

At the same time Minato died, Kushina in the hospital breathe her last breath and died, joining her husband in an everlasting sleep.

Fugaku heard a lot of cheers and stood up numbly; knowing Minato had fulfilled his duty and saved the village. He walked out into the field where Gamabunta stood in front of a motionless body of Minato and a basket with a crying Naruto inside. Fugaku picked up the basket and closed Minato's eyes, which were opened and staring. He walked back to the hospital, soothing the baby, and opened the door to Mikoto's room.

Itachi looked up, knowing what had happened in the last few hours. He was crying over the death of his second father or 'Uncle Minato' as he sometimes called him in their most intimate times together, but now his eyes brightened with interest as Fugaku laid Naruto in Mikoto's other arm, opposite of Sasuke. "Otousan, who's that?"

"He's your foster brother, Itachi." Fugaku watched as Itachi poked Naruto curiously.

Itachi brightened at a newfound love he felt towards Naruto's. He was part of their family now.

Mikoto shifted uneasily. "Fugaku, isn't that the…?"

"Mikoto-chan, a container isn't the animal it contains. Naruto is Naruto. And even if he isn't, you can be rest assured that Kyuubi is a good person."

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

Deep inside Naruto's seal, Kyuubi finally calmed down, though she was extremely disoriented. The last thing she remembered was Orochimaru zapping away at her energy. _**"Where am I?**__"_ she muttered to herself. "Minato's son…Naruto…died for the village…" Kyuubi raised her head and saw a baby sleeping on the stone floor in front of her cage. Kyuubi gasped. She was caged. Does that mean she lost control of herself yet again? Memories flashed in her mind's eye.

_Flashback…_

_The Nidaime sighed. "Kyuubi-chan, your powers are too immense. What happens if you lose control over them? I won't force you to be sealed into the shrine, but please consider it."_

_Kyuubi frowned__**. "But I won't lose control over it. If you can keep your people from bothering me and enraging me, then I won't even lay a hand on them!"**_

_The Nidaime nodded. "But I can't stop all, Kyuubi. At least try to contain yourself when it happens…" Before he could say another word, a cry came from the bushes and a boy threw a stone at Kyuubi, crying out, "Monster!" before the Nidaime could stop him._

_Kyuubi's stress and her natural demand for respect was more than a match for her control. Kyuubi lunged at the boy and her claws wrapped around his throat, squeezing it swiftly and killing the boy in less than a second. Blood covered her hand, and soon after, with horror, Kyuubi stared at the boy's broken neck. She turned to the Nidaime, her eyes filled with terror of herself, __**"Seal me, Nidaime**__!"_

_Without further notices, the Nidaime sealed Kyuubi into the Fire Shrine, and Kyuubi slept for years to come._

_Many years later…_

_Kyuubi has awakened. She shook herself and stared, dazed. Then she remembered what had happened years before. She stared wildly around, searching for the one who released her, but finding none. In terror of herself, she lost herself in pursuit of her releaser, killing villages and ripping apart towns in search of him. She was going to force him to seal her back into the shrine._

_One day, she looked around at the hundreds of corpses surrounding her. She sighed and laid down, her head up and about and her tails wrapped around her. She'll never find him, and until then, she'll be a danger to all she meets._

_Suddenly, a young man with blond hair came from the thicket of trees towards her._

_Kyuubi growled, in no mood to be bothered at the moment__**. "Stay away, Human, if you wish to keep your life as it is now."**_

_The youngster ignored her threat and sat down on one of Kyuubi's outstretched claws. "Why did you kill all these people?"_

_Kyuubi normally would've killed someone who had been so daring, but something about this man intrigues her__**. "I killed them because they stand in my search to find my releaser, the one who released me from the Fire Shrine."**_

"_Why do you want to search for him?"_

_Kyuubi found herself telling him what happened since the incident with the Nidaime. __**"…and so, if he can release me, he can also seal me, or else, I'll always be a danger."**_

"_Why do you keep looking for him then? If you do, you'll still be a danger to others. Couldn't you at least try to live outside the shrine and still be a peaceful creature? What's the point of looking for him anyways if you're going to kill so many in the process? That's what you're trying to avoid doing; am I correct?"_

_Kyuubi stared, amazed at the blond man's courage. __**"You're extremely sharp, Human. What's your name if I may ask?"**_

"_Minato. Minato Namikaze. What's yours?"_

"_**Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-Tailed Fox Bijuu**__." Kyuubi stood up and returned to her human form, beginning to walk to the edge of the forest. __**"Don't worry…Minato," she said, glancing back at him. "I won't kill anymore, but it wouldn't do if I stayed close to human civilization."**_

_Minato touched her shoulder. "You're a good person…Kyuubi. Maybe we can be friends one day under friendlier circumstances."_

"_**We already are. Anyone who helps another is a friend."**__ With that, Kyuubi disappeared into the forest._

_End Flashback…_

Kyuubi acknowledged that Naruto was Minato's son. She reached out for Naruto's baby form and whispered, _**"**__**You will be one day the greatest ninja in the land, young one**__**."**_

After her promise, Kyuubi spent days in mourning over the death of her friend.

……

Fugaku groaned. Finally, Naruto's adoption papers were done. He came home to find Itachi playing with Sasuke and Naruto in their crib, making them laugh.

"Do you like your new brother, Itachi?" Fugaku asked, smiling.

"Like him?" Itachi scoffed. "I LOVE him! He's my brother! Besides, what's there not to love about him?" He stuck his finger into Sasuke's hand and got stuck as Sasuke gripped his finger. Itachi wiggled his finger, teasing Sasuke. "You think you're tough, huh? Take this!" He blew onto Sasuke's face, making Sasuke squeal with delight.

Fugaku turned to Mikoto. "Our house is about to get loud with those three around."

**Part III: The Half-Fusion Technique**

_Four years later…_

"Naruto, you're going to have private lessons with Hokage-sama," Itachi informed Naruto, who was lying on his stomach next to Sasuke on the sofa, learning to read. Itachi was now a chuunin.

"Mm-hmm," Naruto answered, not really paying attention.

Sasuke nudged him. "Naruto, Itachi said you're going to have private lessons with the Hokage, the strongest ninja in our village!" Sasuke exclaimed, slightly jealous.

Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes. "The old geezer?"

Itachi gave him a stern look. "Naruto, show some respect. He is the leader of our village, the strongest ninja in fire country."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Itachi-niisan, the strongest ninja I ever met and know in my entire life stands right in front of me. I'll give you a clue. He has grayish blue hair tied in a ponytail, is a chuunin already when he's eight, and is my brother."

Itachi sighed. "Naruto, still I'm not the strongest in the village."

"Sure you aren't," Naruto mumbled, beginning to read again. "Sasuke, how do you pronounce this word?"

Sasuke stared at the word for a while before answering, "I think it's pronounced 'daimyo'. I'm not entirely sure though. Ask Kyuubi-chan."

_Well, Kyuubi-chan?_

"_**It's pronounced exactly as Sasuke said. However, you should be excited by the aspect of training and learning under the old man though. He is strong, Naruto; don't underestimate him just because he's an old timer."**_Kyuubi stood up from where she was gardening (she and Naruto worked together to transform the sewers into a beautiful Japanese house – with a garden).

_Kyuubi-chan…I'm not saying I'm disappointed. All I'm saying is that I think Itachi-niisan is a better ninja._

"_**Kit, listen to me. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Still, you have to try hard while training with the Sandaime. Understand? Get stronger…and smarter. Your father would've wanted that."**_

_Sure…_Naruto said to Sasuke, "Kyuubi-chan said that you're right." He got up from the sofa. "Itachi, are we gonna train?"

Itachi looked up from his paperwork. "I'm busy right now, Naruto."

Naruto whined, "C'mon. You're always busy! Can't you use that cloning technique to get the clones to do it for you?"

Itachi blinked. Naruto had just solved the ultimate problem of all high-ranking ninjas with just one suggestion. "Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered. He made a seal and produced ten clones. "Get to work," he ordered them and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Alright, little brothers, I'll teach you the fireball…wait. Let's start with basic training techniques. This is after all your first training session, right?"

They both nodded and Itachi continued, "Alright then. These techniques, I want you to practice them everyday when you have time. Train yourself harder each time to perfect it. Don't praise yourself; criticize each other. Every small detail counts. Understand? Overconfidence and arrogance are your worst enemies."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads vigorously. If they were going to learn from their elder brother and maybe surpass him one day, they have to listen to every detail.

Itachi smiled approvingly. "We're going to follow a training schedule. In the morning, you'll just do basic exercises like running, push-ups, etc. Afterwards, take a break and read or something. I'll give you lectures every once in a while. In the afternoon, practice the chakra control techniques that I'm about to show you. This will use a lot of your energy, so afterwards, you just need to meditate. Naruto, you'll have to go to the Hokage Tower at around five. Every few days or so, I'll teach you a new jutsu. How does that sound to you?" He gasped in surprise when his brothers hugged the life out of him. "I take it it's good then?"

"Yep!"

Itachi looked at the time. "Right, it's the afternoon, so I'll teach you guys a basic chakra control technique." He led them outside into a training ground. He led them to a tree and ordered them, "Climb this tree – with no hands."

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "How's that possible?"

Itachi grinned. "But it is, Sasuke. Here's the catch. If you are able to channel a precise amount of chakra to your feet, enough to hold your weight, you will be able to climb the tree with no hands needed. Good luck!" He walked off to another training zone.

Sasuke pouted. "He's just gonna leave us like this, isn't he?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, he doesn't have that much time to watch over us a hundred percent of the time, does he? Besides, we can make it without him! Race ya up the tree!" He ran towards the tree and made two steps up it until he fell back down and smacked his head on the ground. "Ow!"

"Slick," Sasuke snorted. "Remember what he said? He told us that we have to be able to put in a precise amount of chakra, enough to hold up our weight."

"Oh, right…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"_**He has a bigger attention span than you do; I have to admit that."**_

Naruto huffed and channeled some more chakra into his feet, making up the tree four feet before losing his grip and fell backwards again. "Argh! Isn't there an easier technique?"

"What? Can't handle the pressure, Naruto?" Sasuke teased as he was able to climb eleven feet.

"Oh, you're going to…"

……

Sasuke growled. Though it was fun, it was also slightly embarrassing to be carried on the back of his older brother, especially through the streets of Konoha. "I can get down now, Brother."

"Don't push yourself," Itachi stated simply.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "See, Sasuke, I could make it up the tree before you do." Of course, the only reason he could was because Sasuke ran out of enough chakra before he did. Naruto called for Kyuubi's chakra once his own became low on supply.

Sasuke whined, "I wanna have a fox in my stomach, Itachi! That'd be so cool! Unlimited chakra supply, fast healing, better chakra control…"

"…scorn from the village," Naruto added as someone from the other side of the street threw a rock at him.

Itachi caught it before it hit him and threw it away.

Sasuke sent a glare (very cute one, considering he's only four) towards whoever threw the rock. Then he turned to Naruto, looking sympathetic, "Don't you-"

Naruto shook his head and smiled carefreely. "Why should I care what they think, Sasuke, when I got you, Itachi, Obaasan, Otousan, your clan, and Kyuubi-chan on my side?"

Itachi sent a smile to Naruto and asked, "How's Kyuubi?"

"She's fine. She's happy gardening and cooking and all those things every day," Naruto replied simply. "She told me to tell you that you should take the jonin exam this year instead of waiting until next year."

Itachi chuckled. "Really? She must be really confident in my abilities."

"Yeah, she is. See, I told you you're a strong ninja!"

"I never said you didn't and that I wasn't, Naruto. I just told you that I'm not the strongest. Trust me when I say you're gonna meet a lot stronger ninjas than me." Itachi's eyes showed no deception; he was telling the truth. He also didn't seem to mind the fact that there are stronger ninjas than him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So, now that we master the tree climbing technique…"

Itachi shook his head. "You haven't mastered it yet, Otouto. Tomorrow, you can try on some weights."

"You're kidding me!"

"No, I'm not. You have to push your body harder and harder and harder…" Itachi continued 'and harder' about fifty times until Sasuke put a hand over his mouth.

"Stop talking, Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke yelled, giggling.

Itachi looked at the time and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, remember to go to the Hokage Tower in one hour."

Naruto groaned. Now, he'll have to spend three hours with a grandpa ninja.

……

Naruto got home at eight and pouted to himself on the sofa. No matter how much he wanted to be stronger, he would much rather train under Itachi's supervision than that old geezer's. "I'm just a little kid…blah, blah, blah…" Naruto muttered. "I'm not a little kid!"

Itachi came into the living room from the study and asked, "So, how did the session go?"

Naruto jumped up and hugged Itachi tightly. "Save me! Save me! Save me!"

"Wow, did he really work you that hard?" Itachi grinned.

"No! He keeps calling me a little kid! I'm not a little kid!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and poked Naruto in the forehead. "I don't know, Otouto. You look pretty little to me." He chuckled when Naruto glared at him. "Well, compared to ninety-nine percent of the village, you're pretty little."

"Not you, too!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm not little!"

Sasuke came in from the kitchen, chomping on an apple. "Yes, you are."

"Oh, look who's talking. You're not a five foot tall ninja either," Naruto retorted.

"Yes, but I'm a whole half foot taller than you - though I am younger than you by two hours," Sasuke replied smugly and continued to bite away at his apple. "You're a shorty. Just admit it."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, yes," Sasuke replied and turned away back into the kitchen before Naruto could say anything else.

Itachi chuckled and took out a scroll. "I forgot all about this. Hmm, I wonder what Hokage-sama has to say about your training…"

"Not that old timer again!" Naruto whined. He ran into the kitchen while Itachi raised an eyebrow at the letter:

_Itachi,_

_You have seen for yourself how the villagers treated Naruto, not as the Fourth would want. On his way to our session, he had decided to buy some bread, and the baker had grabbed him and tried to throw him in the oven. I have decided that the best way to get the civilians and ninjas alike to respect or at least fear him is to train him to be more powerful, if necessary more than me, so that he could at least defend himself against attacks and persecution from the village._

_Unfortunately, his chakra control and knowledge of jutsus are very limited at this young age, so he is still prone to persecution. To get around this obstacle, I want you to research on the Half-Fusion Technique. This technique will forever half-fuse Kyuubi and Naruto together. Kyuubi will not be able to control him, but they will both be benefited in some way. However, I myself don't know exactly how to perform it and what it does._

_The Third Hokage,_

_Sarotobi_

Itachi sighed. Why hadn't Naruto told him about the assault? Also, the Sandaime had not known anything about Naruto's relationship with Kyuubi. In fact, only he, Sasuke, and their parents actually know that Kyuubi was a peace-loving fox. _Half-Fusion Technique. Hmm…this might be difficult. I should just ask Kyuubi-chan. She knows nearly everything in the world, so it would be much quicker._"Naruto, can you come over here?"

Naruto came into the living room, looking nervous. "What did he say?"

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble," Itachi told him. "However, I need to get some information from Kyuubi-chan. Ask her how to perform the Half-Fusion Technique and what it does."

"Okay then." _Hey, Kyuubi-chan, do you know how to perform the Half-Fusion Technique?_Naruto heard Kyuubi let out a cry of surprise.

"_**Where did you heard that from?!"**_

_Itachi wants to know how to perform it and what it does._

Kyuubi sighed and sat down on a rock. _**"It's a very risky technique, Kit. Yes, I do know how to perform it and exactly what it does. However, during the time it takes for the technique to be completed, there is a chance that you might die, possibly seventy-five percent. The reason? I'm a demon and you're a human – two different species of living things. Fusing them together is VERY risky."**_

"Itachi, Kyuubi said that the technique is very risky and I have a seventy-five percent that I might die because of it because she's a demon and I'm a human."

Itachi was deep in thought. "Ask her how to perform it, and what the benefits are."

"_**Performing it doesn't require people on the outside. The demon inside the Jinchuuriki will send the Jinchuuriki into suspended animation for about two months for the process to complete. Afterwards, if they survive it that is, the benefits will be very rewarding and great. The Bijuu, for one thing, will be able to see, hear, and experience what its container is seeing, hearing, and experiencing. It will be as if they were still free in the wild. The Jinchuuriki, for another thing, will have all the Bijuu's cleverness, skills, cunning, knowledge, and powers. They will have full control of the Bijuu's powers. The two will understand each other perfectly, able to know each other's feelings and moods. It's a great reward at a very high risk."**_

Naruto told Itachi this.

Itachi sighed. The Sandaime was right. However, the Third probably had not known about the high risk part. "Naruto, Hokage-sama…erm…wanted it to be performed on you."

Naruto yelped, "He wants me to die?!"

"No, we (it wasn't my idea, but I want the same purpose) want you to be powerful so that you can defend yourself against the villagers whenever they attack you. I won't always be around to protect you, Naruto."

"Why can't I just wait until I enter the academy?"

"You have a year until you enter it. Many will…might have hurt you by then," Itachi said.

Naruto turned away. "Do you think I should take the risk?"

"The risk and the benefits balanced each other out. You can either lose everything or you can gain everything." Finally Itachi smiled sadly. "It's your choice however, Otouto."

Naruto thought. Finally he said, "I don't know how you're gonna react to this, Itachi, but I'm taking the risk. If I don't, I won't ever know what would happen if I did. Life always has risks, Itachi."

Itachi stared at him. "Naruto," he began slowly. "You're a daredevil, I can see that. I also agree with you wholeheartedly that life always has risks to take. However, is the risk worth taking?"

"Like you said, they balance each other out, so yes, it is," Naruto announced. He heard Kyuubi let out a sigh.

"I meant Naruto that the risk of death has a high chance of succeeding." Itachi then ruffled Naruto's hair, but the touch seemed more sad and distant.

Naruto hugged Itachi. "I'll be fine, Niisan. I promise."

Itachi chuckled softly and replied, "Promises will be null and void if you die though."

"Just trust me. I'm gonna survive if that's the last thing I do." Naruto sent Itachi a serious look so that his brother wouldn't make a comment like, "That might be the last thing you will ever do."

Itachi didn't say anything since he knew Naruto was determined. He gave Naruto a piggyback ride to his room and set him on his bed. "When will you do this?"

"Now," Naruto replied resolutely. "The sooner the better." It also won't give him time to turn back from his decision.

Itachi widened his eyes. "Naruto…"

"Itachi." Naruto gave him a look.

Itachi kissed him and gave him a hug again. "Don't die," he whispered before standing up and walking out the room, not looking back.

Naruto sighed and lay down. _Okay, Kyuubi-chan, I'm ready._

"_**I just hope you know what you're doing, Kit."**_ Kyuubi responded worriedly before sending them both into suspended animation (for those of you who don't know what suspended animation is, it's like you're sent into a death-like state though you don't really die).

……

"Itachi-niisan, where's Naruto?" Sasuke whined. He hadn't seen his other brother for days.

Itachi gulped inaudibly. "H-he's…uh…probably…uh…training with Hokage-sama."

"That's what you said two days ago!"

Itachi sighed. Sasuke was not to be considered idiotic. He was a sharp youngster.

Mikoto and Fugaku had been told of the Half-Fusion Technique and were worried sick whether Minato's son was going to survive. They had scolded Itachi for hours because he had allowed his brother to undergo the technique. Minato had assigned them a mission to take Naruto under their roof for Naruto to live, not to die!

Itachi gave Sasuke an answer that wasn't entirely a lie. "He's just sleeping, Sasuke, for a few months…"

**Part IV: Brotherly Love**

_Two months later…_

Itachi opened the door to Naruto's room. "Otouto, are you awake?" There was no answer. He went inside and sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on his little brother.

Naruto's body was still and deathlike. However, there were some changes to his features. His whisker marks were deeper and more prominent, and his blond hair had red highlights. His lips were parted slightly, and Itachi could see sharper, larger canine teeth though they aren't as large as an Inuzuka's.

Itachi was beginning to get worried. What happens if Naruto died? "Brother?" There was still no answer. The whole day wasn't done yet though, and he stayed by his brother's side until midnight. By then, he had nearly given up hope._You made me a promise…_ He choked back tears as he stood up to go to bed, even though he wasn't tired at all.

Suddenly, like a miracle, Naruto began breathing again though he was still unconscious.

Itachi breathe a sigh of relief and surprise at the same time. His brother had made it through the ordeal. "Sleep well, Otouto…" He kissed Naruto on the forehead and, smiling, left the room. His parents will be relieved, and Naruto's life will change forever.

_A year later…_

Itachi stared at the report in his hands. It was impossible! How could Naruto master every single one of the most advanced jutsus and techniques in all of Fire country in a year? When Naruto had woken up ten days after the completion of the technique, he had explained to them all the benefits of the fusion – fast learning skills, perfect memory, and more – but Itachi would've never believed this! Continuing to read, he found out that the next day, once Naruto becomes six, he'll have to go train abroad with foreign instructors to put his powers to its full potential...and to allow the villagers to forget all about him so that when he returns, no one would recognize him and see that he's a Jinchuuriki. The Hokage will make up a lie, saying that he had sent the ANBUs to kill the demon.

Itachi sighed. So much to think about. There's the orientation into the academy tomorrow; there's a mission coming in for him tomorrow as well; there's…argh! Maybe he should take a break to enjoy the afternoon with his brothers. Itachi stood up and went outside.

Sasuke and Naruto were, instead of training today, talking under a shady tree. They were discussing, no doubt, about the academy and beating Itachi's record of graduating at age seven.

"I was thinking. Maybe we could try graduating at age six," Naruto was whispering.

"Yeah, then Itachi-niisan will have to admit we're stronger than him!" Sasuke whispered back.

Itachi got reminded of the fact that Naruto won't be at the orientation tomorrow as he was going to train abroad. However, Itachi just chuckled and sat down in front of them. "So…you wanna beat my record?"

"Yeah!"

Itachi poked both of them in the forehead. "Sure you will. Wanna go out for some ramen, little brothers?"

Naruto cheered, but Sasuke pouted.

Itachi chuckled again at Sasuke. "C'mon, we go out for onigiri all the time. Naruto has taste buds, too, you know." He thought for a second. "Hmm, I wouldn't mind getting some pocky on the way."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Pocky was Itachi's favorite food. "Okay, can we just go now?"

They stood up and went to Ichiraku's. Ayame looked up at her customers and smiled at Itachi. "Good afternoon, Itachi-san."

Itachi sweat dropped. Did he really look that old? Ayame and he are about the same age. "Actually, I'm only nine…"

Ayame's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I take it they're your brothers?" she asked, indicating to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hai, uh, we'd like to order some ramen please," Itachi told her, sitting down on a stool.

"Okay, what would you like to order?" she took out a small notebook.

"Miso," Itachi ordered simply. "Slightly spicy."

"Same," Sasuke replied.

"One bowl of beef, two bowls of miso, one bowl of chicken…uh…make that six, five bowls of vegetable…can you make that three bowls of beef? Thanks...uh…can you make it four bowls of miso? Make them all super-duper spicy, too, please…" Naruto rambled on.

Itachi, realizing that Naruto might empty his wallet if he keeps going like this, intervened quickly, "Uh, Naruto, I think that's enough." He placed a hand over Naruto's mouth to keep him from ordering more and whispered, "If you keep going on like this, Otouto, my wallet's gonna be empty. I don't think you can eat that much anyways."

Naruto nodded in defeat, a little disappointed, and Itachi released him. After a moment, Ayame came back with the ramen. Naruto received a bowl of beef and he gulped it down as if his life depended on it.

Itachi widened his eyes. "You're going to get sick if you keep doing that! Those ramen are really spicy!"

"_**C'mon, Kit! More! More! Spicy and fiery! Fire up your fire! This is the best ramen EVER!! Tell the cook to add in more peppers and spices!"**_

"More pepper and spices please!" Naruto gasped. The spicy taste enveloped his taste buds; it was so GOOD! "Don't worry, Itachi. Kyuubi and I love this! We're fire demons for pity's sake!" He gulped down another bowl of spicy ramen.

Itachi and Sasuke stared. "Niisan, are you sure you aren't developing a stomach ache?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

Naruto shook his head. Bowls stacked upon each other as Naruto gulped down each one. Once he was done, Ayame, Teuchi, Sasuke, and Itachi all stared at him. Naruto blinked innocently. "What?"

They all decided to pretend as if nothing had happened. Itachi paid the bill and pulled his brothers outside. "Okay…uh…"

Sasuke interrupted him. "Are you guys coming to our orientation tomorrow?"

Itachi shook his head regretfully. "I…have a mission tomorrow. Maybe otousan or okaasan might come."

Sasuke hung his head. He was hoping Itachi might come.

Itachi looked down at his feet. How will Sasuke react about Naruto's surprise departure? He sighed. He can't hide it until tomorrow. By then, it would be already too late. "Naruto…Hokage-sama sent me a report today."

Naruto cocked his head. "What did the old timer say?"

"Tomorrow you'll begin your training abroad with the best ninjas in the world. It'll last around seven years. When you come back, you'll be promoted immediately to ANBU, if you want." Itachi saw Sasuke stiffened at this. "Hokage-sama wanted you to rise to your full potential – because of Kyuubi's chakra and powers and all."

"What?! Why would I-?" Naruto was about to say "-leave you and my only family just because I have to go on some stupid training journey?" but Itachi interrupted him.

"I know how you feel, Naruto, but think about it. This is a one-in-a-lifetime chance. It's not everyday that the best ninjas in the world would agree to train a random Konoha ninja that they don't even know or met." Itachi's siding was split in half. On one side, he wanted his brother to stay, but on the other, he wanted him to become stronger.

Naruto thought for a long time, remaining silent. Finally, he turned to the one whom he always asked advice from in difficult situations like this one. _Kyuubi, should I?_

"_**From my experience in life, I'd say take all the chances that come at ya. Trust me when I say they don't come everyday."**_

Naruto sighed. "Alright, Itachi-niisan, I'll go."

Itachi nodded encouragingly. "My mission will be to escort you to your first instructor. From there on, you're on your own except with whoever your teacher will be."

Naruto nodded. Then he turned to Sasuke. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's expression. Sasuke had never looked so sad. His eyes were downcast, his hands were in his pockets, and his hair was partially covering his face. _Oh, dang, I forgot about the orientation tomorrow…_It was the most important day for a ninja – the day when you are officially recognized as a ninja, a ninja-in-training but still a ninja.

Itachi, too, seemed to notice the tension and stayed quiet throughout their whole trip home. As they both remained quiet, Naruto remained quiet as well, convinced that it wasn't a time to talk.

When they arrived home, Naruto turned to Itachi when Sasuke was out of earshot. "So you're going to end up as Sasuke's jonin when he graduates?"

"Hai."

Naruto turned away. "Tell the old grandpa to…leave a spot on the team for me."

Itachi smiled. "I will. If I know Hokage-sama, he will give me a two-man team because you ask. I will be their jonin, but at the same time, their teammate."

"Arigato, Niisan. By the way, about tomorrow…" Naruto paused, avoiding Itachi's eyes. "If I don't go on the journey, you won't have a mission to do, right?"

"Hai, that's right."

"Then I'm staying home," Naruto announced resolutely. He turned to Itachi and said, "Tomorrow is Sasuke's big day. We can't miss it. Besides, I'm fine with going to the academy. He's our brother, Itachi."

Itachi widened his eyes. It wasn't because of Naruto refusing the chance to become the strongest ninja in the world, but it was because he was sacrificing the chance to go to Sasuke's orientation and be with his brother. "Naruto…when you and Sasuke will be on the same team – this I'm sure the Hokage will approve – I think the team will set the record for teamwork." He paused. "However, Naruto, you don't have to sacrifice all seven years just for a day of Sasuke's orientation. We can go to his orientation tomorrow and try to make up lost time throughout the whole trip."

Naruto split into a grin. "Okay! Sounds good to me!"

……

Sasuke sulked the whole time in his room. He wanted the most important people in his life to be at the most important day of his life so badly. At first, he was disappointed that Itachi couldn't come. Now, he was crushed by the fact that Naruto couldn't come either.

The door opened slightly and Naruto's head appeared at the doorway. "Sasuke, uh, otousan's calling us." Naruto's shadow hovered there for a few minutes and then he closed the door quietly.

Sasuke sighed. _Maybe otousan or okaasan might be there._ He stood up and walked over to the living room and sat down next to Naruto in front of their dad. He listened to his father talk about Itachi's improvement, his mission, Naruto's journey, etc. He wasn't really listening though; he was just waiting for his dad to finish. "Um, dad?" he asked timidly after his father finished talking. "Will you be coming to my orientation tomorrow?"

Fugaku hesitated before saying, "I'm busy tomorrow, Sasuke."

Sasuke hung his head and stared at the floor, trying to mask his feelings. All he asked for was his family to be there at his orientation, which probably only last a few hours at most for a day. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it is.

"I guess our journey will be postponed then."

Fugaku widened his eyes at his oldest son in surprise. "What?"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi hopefully.

Itachi continued talking to his father, not turning to give Sasuke eye contact, "Naruto and I decided to stay for Sasuke's orientation tomorrow. We can always make up the lost time. After all, it is the most important day of his life, and it is customary for relatives to come."

Fugaku sighed and nodded. "Very well then." He made a sign to show that they're dismissed.

All three of them stood up and went out onto the porch. Sasuke still couldn't believe it – his brothers were coming to his orientation! He turned to them. "Why did you guys postpone your journey?"

Itachi grinned. "You're our brother. That's what brothers do for each other."

Sasuke began crying (from happiness).

"Sasuke?" Itachi and Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke lunged himself at them and gave them a humongous hug. "Domo arigato, domo arigato, domo arigato…"

Naruto turned to Itachi and said, "This is so worth a day of traveling." He then began laughing at Sasuke's outburst of emotion.

"Hai, this is." Itachi surrendered himself to Sasuke's hug.

The next day, Naruto finished packing and ran to the academy where Itachi and Sasuke were already, waiting for him. "Am I late?"

"If you were, I'd kill you," Sasuke informed him. "No, you're not – which is a good thing. In fact, you're fifteen minutes early."

Naruto flashed a grin and sat down in one of the chairs in the auditorium next to Itachi. "I think you're supposed to be waiting in the classroom with the rest of your teammates, Sasuke."

"Right…" Sasuke seemed nervous as he ran off towards his classroom.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair. His keen ears picked up phrases from conversations of parents nearby. _"…that's the nine-tails…heard he could kill in a blink of an eye…kill before…enjoys it…killed my father…"_He rolled his eyes. Konohans, he believed, is one of the only people on earth who lack a good amount of reason (then again, he had never met any other people outside the village, so…). How could he kill before he was born? How could he kill before he could see? He looked around the auditorium; people were avoiding his gaze. He felt a twang in his chest whenever they shot him a glare. Despite what he told Sasuke, he really does care about what people think of him. He wants to be able to fit in – people respecting him like a normal human and not a demon. _Let's see. There's the Hyuugas – boy, they look cockier than a rooster; the Inuzukas – whoa, they look pretty rough, except for the girl with the ponytail; hmm, the Aburame – creepy as always…_He continued to observe the different clans and families until a loud voice rang through the speakers.

"Alright, everyone, we'll start the orientation now." A man with a scar across his nose was speaking into the microphone. His eyes met Naruto's except they hold no hatred towards him which was rather a surprise for Naruto, who never saw anyone outside of Ayame, Teuchi, Itachi, Sasuke, their parents, the Hokage, and the Uchihas who actually treated him like a normal human. "Okay, let's see…"

Naruto waited only for Sasuke, clapping politely with the rest of the people. When Sasuke got on the stage when his name was called, Naruto flashed him a grin and a wink. Itachi waved calmly, still composed as always.

Sasuke looked as if he was about to melt from sight. He nervously came up to Iruka and received a certificate and a few other items needed for the academy years – a few textbooks, a few basic weapons, and a ninja pouch. Then he just stood stiffly next to a shy Hyuuga girl.

Itachi began laughing quietly. When he was oriented into the academy, he was the calmest of all his classmates.

The orientation lasted about two hours, and afterwards, everyone went for refreshments. Sasuke walked shakily to Naruto and Itachi and mumbled, "Can we go home now?"

Itachi became confused. "Don't you want to get to know your classmates?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I feel sick…"

Concerned, Itachi felt his forehead. "You're heating up." He took Sasuke on his back and carried him home. "You'll be fine. Just a little rest and you'll be okay."

Sasuke nuzzled into Itachi back. "Thanks for coming, Itachi, Naruto. I thought you wouldn't come. Arigato, arigato…" His voice became a whisper as he drifted into sleep.

_The next day…_

Sasuke woke up, refreshed. Then a terrible realization hit him. He sprang out of bed, hoping his brothers were still home. A piece of paper on his desk caught his eye. He picked it up and read:

_Sasuke,_

_We left before you woke up; we were late already, so we couldn't wait for you to wake up. Itachi-niisan will return in about one week or so. I won't be returning for seven years though._

_Try to reach ANBU status by the time I return. When I return, the geezer Hokage will promote me immediately to ANBU status – if I want to that is. If you couldn't, that's okay. I'll stay genin, chuunin, jonin, or whatever you are with you. Good luck beating Itachi's record!_

_Love you always,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke stared for a moment at the words "seven years." It was such a long time. Sasuke finally made his decision, one that would hold him back from surpassing Itachi. _We do everything together, so it won't change now. I won't graduate until he returns._

**Part V: Living with a Handicap**

_Four years later…_

Fugaku was seething. How dare the village, how dare they believe that the Uchihas are the ones behind the Kyuubi's attack? He paced up and down the room. Itachi was an ANBU captain by now, and Sasuke still haven't even graduated yet. Fugaku could feel the drift between the village and the Uchiha Clan now. The village believes that the Uchihas are behind the attack because the Sharingan could control demons. However, Madara Uchiha alone is the only one stupid enough in their clan to actually try to control Kyuubi, and that incident had happened years ago before the Kyuubi's attack. Even Fugaku couldn't deny the fact that Madara was the cause behind _that_ attack. Also, Madara had left Fire Country long time ago. Orochimaru was the cause behind this attack, not the Uchihas. Why didn't the villagers believe him? For the same reason they didn't believe Naruto was not the Kyuubi. They just needed a scapegoat present.

Fugaku sat down at the desk in his office and thought for a minute. He finally decided that he endured Konoha long enough. Even if his friend, Minato, was a former Hokage and died protecting the village, he, Fugaku, cannot tolerate it any longer. He stood up resolutely. Yes, that's it. An Uchiha Coup D'état to destroy the village would be perfect, punishing it for its crimes. From that time on, secret meetings were held by the Uchihas, planning and plotting to overthrow the Hokage and destroy the village.

……

The Third Hokage turned to Itachi. "Your father…your whole clan in fact is getting too strong, too stubborn, and too out of hand. They are planning something against our village, against me. I want you to keep an eye on them and report to me whenever they are going…across the line. And, Itachi, when they do…" The Sandaime peered sharply at Itachi. "…I want you to kill them all."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "No."

The Sandaime sighed. He knew Itachi was going to be hard to persuade, but he alone of the entire village was strong enough, loyal enough to Konoha to kill his own clan. "Itachi, you must understand what would happen if you let them "cross the line." There will be disastrous results. This is for the peace of the village, Itachi."

Itachi turned away. He himself couldn't deny that his clan was up to no good. He thought about the coup d'état his father was planning against Konohagakure; it would definitely produce disastrous results. "I can't deny the fact that my clan is up to no good."

The Hokage nodded. "They aren't."

Itachi lowered his eyes. "My clan isn't worth the whole village." That answer was all the Hokage needed.

"Good, Itachi."

……

Sasuke took out the katana Naruto had given him for his birthday on his travels. The katana was a dangerous weapon, deadlier than any other in Konoha. Naruto had written to him in the letter sent along with the katana – _I got this while doing a mission with my kenjutsu instructor. The katana was just another one of our booty. Hope you like it. Happy birthday. Oh, and it's not a toy. It can cut through millions of trees without ever getting dull or chipped or damaged. It's one of the sharpest katanas in the world._

Sasuke ran out of his room to Itachi. "Niisan, can you teach me how to use a katana?"

"I'm busy, Sasuke," Itachi replied. He poked Sasuke in the forehead and walked off.

Sasuke widened his eyes, surprised. There was something in Itachi's voice, a hollow feeling. He shook his head and went off to practice by himself. However, before he left, he heard Itachi and his father arguing heatedly about something. _I hope it's nothing serious…_

……

Naruto's red-tinted eyes scanned his surroundings to make sure that no one was following and spying on him. It had only been four years. However, he had already finished training with all of his assigned instructors. Now, he was training with those he thought knew more than him, whether they were on the good side or bad. He was now training with the Akatsuki, though he didn't tell them who he really is. When they saw how powerful he was, they immediately granted him a position inside their organization when he asked for it – without thinking that he might not be completely loyal to them. The ring they gave him was on his left index finger and he was partnered up with Deidara. However he wasn't exactly loyal to the other blond nor were they on good terms.

Naruto took out a crystal ball and set it on a stand. One of his teachers was a seer and he was the one who taught Naruto how to use a crystal ball. Naruto was also given the crystal ball by the same person.

Naruto waved his hand over the crystal and fog was formed. Once it subsided, Naruto gazed into the ball. What he saw made him gasped in horror and shock. Fugaku in a room with a few other Uchihas, planning a coup d'état against Konoha…the Sandaime and Itachi talking about Itachi killing his clan to stop the said coup d'état…Itachi and Fugaku arguing, son against father…Fugaku spending more time with Sasuke instead, telling him not to become like Itachi…

Naruto growled. _No!_He must act quickly.

……

_A week later…_

Itachi's eyes were emotionless. The time had come for him to kill; the Hokage had given him the order. Itachi took out a kunai and walked silently to his parents' bedroom. He didn't want this, but he had no choice. His parents had raised him, but now he'll repay them by snuffing out their lives.

As he reached for the door, the sounds of a running animal reached his ears. He turned around swiftly, kunai poised to defend himself from whatever that might attack him.

A wolf appeared in front of him. Its magnificence froze Itachi for a while. The wolf walked up to him and placed a scroll at his feet. Then it slowly disappeared, turning to ashes.

Itachi opened the scroll.

_Itachi,_

_I don't know when this will get to you, but DON'T do ANYTHING! I sent a letter to old man Hokage and our otousan too. Theirs might come a little later than yours though. Don't kill; be patient! I'm sure we can work things out with no bloodshed._

_Your brother,_

_Naruto_

Itachi sighed and rolled it up. How did Naruto know? Either way, though, he'll have to trust Naruto on this. Anything was better than killing his own family. He walked back to his bedroom, putting away his kunai, and waited. After a while, he could hear Sasuke returning home from the academy. He didn't come out to greet him however but stayed in his room. A little later, his parents' bedroom door opened and he could hear footsteps coming towards his room.

"Itachi?" came his father's voice.

Itachi stood up warily and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Fugaku standing in front of the doorway. "Yes, Otousan?"

Fugaku held out a scroll. "Naruto sent me a letter. He said you were ordered to kill us, but you won't since he sent you a separate letter not to. He also told me…not to launch the coup d'état, and that everything could work out without killing."

Itachi lowered his eyes, slightly ashamed. "I-I was about to kill you and okaasan. I thought it was for the best, to protect the village. I didn't…didn't want to. G_omen nasai, Otousan."_

Fugaku quivered slightly, not from fear but from a surge of emotion. He had always known Itachi was more loyal to the village than to his own family. Itachi follows his mind more than his heart. This allowed him to see through deceptions of the heart. He knows what must be done – the right thing to do. He doesn't do what he himself wants but what was best. Fugaku understood his son quite well. He finally did something he hadn't done for years. He hugged Itachi as close and meaningful as a father could ever hug his child. "It's…okay, Itachi. The Hokage and we can work this out. Then we can be a family again – one that doesn't involve you trying to kill us." Fugaku chuckled softly.

Itachi snuggled into his father's chest and whispered, "It really is a good thing we have Naruto in our family, huh?"

"Hai."

……

Naruto wiped a tear rolling down his cheek. Itachi and Fugaku were finally reconciled with each other. It was a beautiful scene.

……

_The next day…_

Sasuke heard voices. He knew he wasn't supposed to intervene on his elders' meetings, but he wanted to know what's been going on lately. His father and his brother were acting strange and tensed around each other. Sasuke ran through the hallways of his house to the meeting room and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear Itachi and the Hokage arguing with his dad. Then Itachi was arguing with the Hokage. The small meeting was heating up.

"…Hokage-sama, there has to be a way to work this out. I killing my own family should be used only as a last resort…"

Sasuke widened his eyes. Itachi had been about to kill…his own family? Had Itachi been about to kill him, Sasuke, his own brother?

"Itachi, don't you think I've been trying to find a way? It's the only way…"

"No, it's not! Why won't you believe us? Why won't you and everyone believe us that it wasn't us who were behind the Kyuubi attack? It was Orochimaru I swear!"

"How would Orochimaru control Kyuubi? The Sharingan is the only tool in the world known to be able to control demons – besides the First's…!"

"It doesn't mean we use it to!"

"How would you know that Orochimaru was behind the attack?"

Itachi was silent. "You're just like the rest of the village," he finally said quietly. "You just want to have a scapegoat – one besides your beloved student."

It was now the Sandaime's turn to be silent.

Itachi's voice was suddenly filled with angry scorn, "How do we know? Kyuubi-chan told us. She admitted that Madara did control her before but only once. You now think that every time a demon attacks, it's because of the Sharingan. That isn't true. Kyuubi told us that Orochimaru enraged her, and that she lost control over her emotions. Kyuubi-chan was a peace-loving fox. She admitted everything through Naruto. All the Uchihas know this. That's why we're angry that you won't be open-minded and believe us; you kept blaming us for something we didn't do, making us scapegoats. We've been loyal to you and the village all this time, and this is how you repay us?"

Fugaku's voice was calmer than Itachi's. "Hokage-sama, I'm willing to make peace if you stop the rumors against the Uchihas."

"I'll try," came the answer after a long silence. "However, Fugaku, the village won't give up the belief easily." The Third paused and sighed warily and deeply. "I admit to you here. I have always tried to protect Orochimaru as much as possible, shielding my eyes from his…power-hungry actions. That was what happened long time ago…and the result was the deaths of many lives. And I still haven't…" He trailed off. Then he took a deep breath and changed the subject abruptly. "The village will be to you as a handicap is to a person. The handicap infuriates and holds the person back, but the person must learn to live with it…or else he'll waste his life away, brooding over why he was borne with a handicap in the first place. If he tries to get rid of the handicap…" The Hokage looked deeply into Fugaku's eyes. "…he will never be able to see if the handicap might heal because he has already gotten rid of it. Now he has no chance of healing. That will only be a setback to him."

"If you just _try_ to stop the rumor, I couldn't ask for more from you."

Sasuke smiled. He was quite sure everything worked out just fine. He was about to tiptoe away when Itachi's voice rang out.

"Little brother, I know you're there." The door opened and Itachi stood in the doorway, smiling down at the nervous Sasuke. "You came right in time to witness how many lives could be saved if people just work things out peacefully and not violently." He then pulled Sasuke through the doorway into view of Fugaku and the Sandaime.


	2. Return of Uzamaki

**Part I: Six Bijuus?**

_Two years later…_

"Naruto, don't do this." Konan reached out for Naruto's shoulder."You'll be chased down; you know that. The Akatsuki won't allow you to escape alive with this crime. You're going to destroy everything we've worked for! I thought you're loyal to the Akatsuki!"

Naruto shook her hand off. "I'm only loyal to my heart, Konan-chan. I can't stand it anymore. Every night…" He trailed off, pausing for a long time. Konan and he had grown close during the years even though he had tried everything in his power to distance himself from her. Once he returns to Konoha, they will instantly become mortal enemies, one loyal to the Akatsuki and the other loyal to Konoha. Konan had been the only one in the organization to know that he was the Nine Tailed Bijuu, but she didn't reveal his secret to the others, knowing that as a result, he'd be hunted down – even though because of the Half-Fusion Technique, it would be impossible to separate Kyuubi from Naruto's body. They might end up killing them both, achieving nothing. "…I understood them. You already know how the Half-Fusion Technique works. I understood how they feel; I understood the urge to be free and wild." He turned around to look at Konan. "Just do me a favor and tell Pein-san that…I'm Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. I owe them that much, that knowledge at least. They did train me powerful techniques and trusted me enough to allow me in this organization." With that, he swerved at lightning speed and knocked her out before she could see and react.

Naruto sighed and walked into the room containing the special demon jars. There were five jars containing the three-, four-, five-, six-, and seven-tailed Bijuus. He shook away the guilt feeling and stole the jars…

……

Pein knocked on Naruto's door. There was no answer. _Strange…he's not one to be this insubordinate. _Pein knocked down his door. An empty, cold room greeted him. Pein narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _Where could that kid be? _Pein walked down the corridors of the Akatsuki headquarters. He thought he saw something lying on the floor ahead of him and laughed at the thought that entered his head – Naruto had been training in the corridors (that kid trains in random places seriously) and had exhausted his chakra supplies and had fallen asleep. On closer inspection, Pein widened his eyes. He slowly picked up Konan bridal style and blinked, confused. He shrugged it off though. Konan and Naruto must've been sparring and she must've exhausted her chakra supplies; those two are unbelievably close. _Wait. Naruto would never just leave her on the floor like that. Something's wrong…_

Konan stirred and looked up at the one carrying her. She blinked to orient herself. Once her head was straight, she gasped. She grabbed Pein by the collar and whispered into his ear. "Pein-kun…" her voice was weak with her all groggy and all. "Naruto…Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…stole all the Bijuus…" She trailed off, too weak to continue.

Pein widened his eyes. He must've heard wrong. "W-what?" One look into her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth. Pein laid her against the wall and said, "Wait here." He ran into the room Naruto had entered just a few minutes ago. The room was empty. There were none of those jars inside. "NO!" Pein quickly used telepathy to contact the rest of the members of the Akatsuki. _Damn you, Naruto! Why? You ruined everything that we have ever worked for! You're the fox Bijuu, eh? Well, get ready to run! _Pein angrily slammed his palm into the wall. He had liked Naruto, who had always heeded his orders submissively – until now. _Clever fox…got us to trust him and then…_

……

By the time Pein knew what had happened, Naruto was already in a different country. _Kyuubi-chan, they were good teachers. I feel guilty about doing this. They taught me a lot._

**_"True, Kit. However, you did the right thing. The Akatsuki is getting too powerful anyways."_**

_Still…_Naruto set the jars down on the grass and sat down next to them. _Are you powerful enough to defeat them all if they try to attack me, Kyuu-chan?_

**_"My powers are unlimited, kit. They're yours for the taking."_**

Naruto nodded and unleashed all of the Bijuus. There was a dramatic moment of roaring and snapping and…

Houkou lashed out at Sokou. _**"What are YOU doing here, you snakey-rooster?"**_ He blasted a large fireball at Sokou, who in turn spat poison straight at him. _**"If I must remember…"**_

Raijuu slashed Houkou in the back. _**"Leave Sokou alone. Can't we all live in peace and harmony for once?"**_

**_"Now that I thought of it, how did we all end up here in the same area anyways?" _**Kaku asked confused. The badger waited for an answer. _**"The last time I remembered, I was in Earth Country."**_

"Hey, down here!" Naruto yelled, calling out to the Bijuus. "I released you from those jars over there!"

Raijuu reached a conclusion. _**"Wait, last time I remembered, two guys in black and red cloaks attacked me and sealed me away. So…"**_

All the Bijuus stared down at Naruto. _**"YOU released us? But you're just a brat!"**_

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. "Thanks for the gratitude. Risked my life to rescue you and this is how you repaid me."

Now, contrary to most traditions, the Bijuus do have honor in them. Houkou stared for a second before saying, _**"We are grateful. However…just who are you?"**_

Naruto stood up proudly. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki of Konohagakure! Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Fox Bijuu, nice to meet ya!"

They all stiffened at the Kyuubi part. _**"Kyuubi?"**_

"Hai." Naruto cocked his head. Why did they suddenly became all tensed and…_scared_?

Houkou turned away. _**"She was the most powerful of us all. Nekomata-chan and I teamed together once to attack her. Nekomata was nearly killed; as for myself…" **_He showed Naruto a huge scar running down his back. He shivered. _**"That was during the **__**Ancient War of the 9 Gods**__**. Hmph. She could've killed me easily."**_

Naruto sat cross-legged on the ground. "So, uh…" There was an awkward silence.

Sokou then hissed out, _**"Now what? We all know the Akatsuki are after us."**_

There was uproar. Proposals were made by one Bijuu and the others contradict them, proposing others.

_Man, Kyuu-chan, what the heck?_

**_"I have to say. This is the first time I've seen them gotten along like this!"_** Kyuubi emitted a loud laugh. _**"Normally, they'd try to tear each others' throats out!"**_

Finally Kaku roared, _**"Silence!"**_

They were all quiet. Though they all try to deny it, the fact still remains that Kaku was the most cunning and stealthy of them all. The proposal Kaku will make might be the most agreeable.

Kaku cleared his throat. _**"Okay, let's look at the situation. We have three choices. One, we can be free now and be captured by the Akatsuki later on. Two, we could manage to escape from the Akatsuki and later be sealed into a Jinchuuriki, possibly a weak, bratty kid. Three, we could seal ourselves inside Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, who I personally think is a good choice. We can't escape from the human civilization, so these are about our only choices."**_

**_"WHAT?" _**Kyuubi screamed in Naruto's head. _**"I ain't sharing my Jinchuuriki! No way, no how!"**_

"Uh, guys, I don't think Kyuubi's very happy about that decision."

Isonade growled. _**"Tell her that we'll all annoy her by annoying you, because yes, we know a Half-Fusion Technique when we see one."**_

"_**Argh, Kit! Fine they can share you. Just tell them they better not bother my peaceful mornings."**_

"Kyuu-chan says fine then…whoa, whoa, whoa! What about my opinions, eh? I don't want a bunch of demons sealed up inside me! Konoha already hates me for containing one demon!" Naruto cried out.

Kaku pondered thoughtfully. _**"Tell you what, Kid. Why don't you not tell anyone about it? It'll be our little secret. Also, in return for you letting us share you, we'll give you full control of all our powers. We can all perform the Half-Fusion Technique all over again on you. It'll be less risky because you're already part demon because you're already half-fused with Kyuubi."**_

Naruto sighed. "I don't know about this." _Kyuubi, there's no setbacks to this, is there?_

**_"No, Kit, there isn't. You have everything to gain and nothing to lose. Can't say the same for those guys though. They'll be sealed up inside you forever. They must be desperate."_**

Naruto nodded uncertainly. "Alright then. Seal yourselves up then…"

**_"Hold on, Kid, this will hurt…"_**

After a few minutes of preparation, chanting, and a blinding light, Naruto's scream could be heard throughout the forest.

……

_A year later…_

Naruto was sleeping in the forest, enjoying his daily visit to the Bijuus. At first they were grumpy and seemed unsociable, but after he got to know them, they were all quite polite and kind – in their own way. (The Bijuus are the following for those who aren't familiar with Japanese folklore: Isonade – Three-tailed turtle Bijuu, Sokou – Four-tailed half-rooster-and-half-snake Bijuu, Houkou – Five-tailed dog Bijuu, Raijuu – Six-tailed weasel Bijuu, Kaku – Seven-tailed badger Bijuu.)

The Bijuus were all in their human forms as usual. Isonade was a man with medium length blue hair with a sharp horn on his head. Sokou looked kinda like a vampire with dark orange hair. Houkou was a young man with long white hair with robes (kinda like Sesshomaru in _Inuyasha_ if any of you need an image hint). Raijuu was a thin man with spiky golden yellow hair and yellow eyes. Kaku was a small teenager with blue hair tied into a ponytail.

Naruto today was spending some time with Houkou. "So anything interesting happening today?"

Houkou didn't answer. He was just staring off into space.

Naruto pouted and looked in the direction Houkou was staring at. His gaze met Kyuubi a distance away. Something in Naruto brain clicked. He giggled mischievously and said, "You like Kyuubi-chan, don't you?"

Houkou turned to him surprised. _**"What?"**_

"Oh, don't act all innocent. You're in love with Kyuubi-chan, aren't you?"

Houkou blushed, a light tinge appearing on his pale skin. _**"No, I'm not. You're trying to embarrass me, aren't you?"**_ Houkou, like most demons, hates to reveal the fact that he has emotions at all. His voice was calm and composed as ever, but his facial expression gave him away.

Naruto grinned and danced up and down, yelling at the top of his voice, "HOUKOU'S IN LOVE WITH KYUUBI!! HOUKOU'S IN LOVE WITH KYUUBI!!"

Houkou gave him a cool glare. _**"Right, real mature."**_

Naruto saw at the edge of his vision Kyuubi straightening up from her gardening to stare at him, wondering if he's gone nuts. "Yo, Kyuu-chan, guess what??"

Kyuubi cocked her head curiously. _**"What is it, little kit?"**_

Houkou sent Naruto a glare, daring him to tell Kyuubi.

Naruto was only too happy to comply. "Houkou likes you."

Kyuubi stared at him confused. It was a rarity that demons fall in love, so you couldn't expect her to catch onto the fact right away. _**"Okay then…Tell him if he wants to be friends, we already are."**_

Naruto smacked his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no!! I mean he's in love with you!!"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in Houkou's direction. Houkou himself looked as if he wanted to disappear out of sight. _**"Is this true, Houkou-kun?" **_

"_**NO!"**_

**_"Okay,"_** Kyuubi replied simply, not really caring at all. She has better things to do than getting romance into her life. She returned to her gardening.

Naruto turned to Houkou. "Nice. Now she'll never know that you like her, and you'll never get to have her. I'm sure Kaku could steal her heart easily."

Houkou stiffened. Kaku was one of the more handsome demons in the world though he doesn't exactly care for romance.

Naruto continued, knowing he had gotten Houkou's attention. "Then the two would get married, live together, have children…"

Houkou stood up and slowly walked towards Kyuubi, his robes billowing slightly in the wind. Naruto saw him talking to Kyuubi and Kyuubi focusing entirely on him. Then Houkou was leaning in…

Kyuubi was kissing him back! Naruto smirked. Now, the two were rolling on the grass, kissing like there's no tomorrow. Naruto heard Kaku whispering to Sokou a distance away – _**"Well, they are distant relatives after all. She's a fox and he's a dog. Though he's gonna be in trouble if he gets her mad – like last time…"**_

Naruto rolled his eyes. Love always prevails.

_At the Kyuubi/Houkou scene…_

Houkou's long hair flew down like a river, covering a half of both of their faces. His hand was running through her red hair and they were both kissing. It was probably the first true love between two demons that ever happened in history. _**"Kyuubi-chan, do you…uh…actually love me?"**_

Kyuubi stared up at him with her red eyes. _**"If I say yes, I'm committed. You'll have to wait and see, Houkou-kun. I might like another demon."**_ It was in fact a much more meaningful answer than a plain out 'yes'.

Houkou's eyes clouded. Then he smiled and leaned down to her ear, whispering, _**"I hope you won't ever, Kyuubi-chan."**_ His warm breath tickled her ear, making her emit a shiver.

……

A few days later, Naruto was in Fire Country. "Alright, guys, let's do this…"

**_"Make sure you don't forget your bag,"_** Kyuubi reminded him.

_I won't. _Naruto rolled his eyes. Demons can be really fussy and nagging. _I wonder if Sasuke's an ANBU yet._

……

"Sasuke, how can you not be a genin yet? You're top in your class and you…"

"Itachi, I want to graduate when Naruto is there with me."

"He's not gonna be happy to be doing D-rank missions after seven years of intense training."

"…"

Sasuke and Itachi had no idea what surprises await them.

**Part II: Team Itachi**

Naruto grinned. He wanted to make a huge appearance. He tapped his foot by the toes and got himself ready. _Alright, guys… _Naruto took a deep breath and ran. Dust and dirt flew up behind him since he was running so quickly. He was running at nearly four hundred miles per hour. The ANBUs at Konoha's gates gaped at the trail being seen a mile away.

Naruto saw Konoha's gates loomed over him. He smirked and ran vertically over the walls straight up into the air. Floating there for a while, he suddenly shot straight into the direction of the Uchiha compound. The ANBUs would've treated it as an emergency to call the Hokage had Itachi had not told them all about a very powerful ninja returning to Konoha.

Naruto landed in front of the door, panting slightly. It had been exhilarating.

The door opened and Itachi was heard calling back inside to Mikoto, "Sure, Okaasan. Do you need me to buy anything else?" When he received a 'no' for an answer, he turned around, feeling a familiar chakra in front of him. When he saw who was in front of him, he gaped. "N-Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Yep! Yo, Itachi-nissan!"

Itachi reached out towards him and muttered, "You've grown. A lot."

"Duh. It's been seven years, Nissan." Naruto waited a few moments until his urge got the best of him. He launched himself at Itachi, clinging onto him like he did seven years ago. He squeezed Itachi, whispering, "I missed you. I really did."

Itachi chuckled affectionately and hugged him back. "You've definitely grown, Otouto." Itachi widened his eyes when he saw Naruto's eyes. The cerulean blue eyes were clearer than ever, but the pupils had red tints that were so prominent, it couldn't be the trick of the light. He shook his head and took Naruto by the shoulder, leading him inside. "Okaasan, Otousan, Sasuke, Naruto's HOME!" he called.

Mikoto looked up from washing the dishes and gasped. "Naruto, you've grown!"

Naruto rolled his eyes towards Itachi. "Yeah, I already got that."

Fugaku and Sasuke came into the room and stared. "Naruto?"

"Yep. Here I am." Naruto opened his arms wide to receive Sasuke, who rammed right into him, knocking all the wind out of him. "S-Sasuke, you're gonna kill me!"

Mikoto finished with the dishes and came over to Naruto. "You must be tired from the journey. Why don't you get some rest and then tell us all about your adventures afterwards?"

Naruto frowned at this, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Actually, I've got something I got to tell you. It's important."

Mikoto raised her eyebrows. "Alright then, but we should get comfortable before you tell us."

They went into the dining room and settled down. Fugaku then told Naruto, "Okay, what do you have to tell us, Son?" After that, the whole table went silent as Naruto told them his story...

Naruto's foster family gaped. "What?!"

"Uh, five more Bijuus sealed themselves up inside me. I was training with the Akatsuki and I released them after stealing the demon jars. Basically I'm on the run from them…"

Mikoto stood up, horrified. "Five Bijuus?"

"The Akatsuki?" Itachi asked, standing up as well.

Naruto waved them to sit down. "Calm down, guys. Yes, Niisan, the Akatsuki. I finished my training early so I went off to find more teachers. I had been careful, but now, they all know my secret. And the Bijuus are really nice, well in their own way. They can't take over my mind, but I could tap into their powers and all that."

Mikoto and Itachi seemed only slightly assured.

Fugaku sighed and finally announced, "I trust you, Naruto, and I will always. If you say they are harmless in your body, I believe you. However, be more cautious next time. The Akatsuki could've killed both you and Kyuubi-chan."

"Hai, Otousan." Naruto laughed nervously. "So, Sasuke, are you an ANBU yet?"

Sasuke hung his head. "No, not yet. I wanted to wait for you. We should do everything together, including graduating."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but he kept grinning. "Looks like we didn't beat Itachi's record then, did we?" Naruto didn't really mind staying at the academy. He wanted to stay with his age group anyways. Like he said before, he'll stay with Sasuke all the way, whether he be a genin, a chuunin, etc. Naruto has a choice of becoming any rank except Hokage for now.

Itachi shook his head. "Naruto, do you want to go to the academy? If you want to, I can just send a letter to Hokage-sama, and he'll allow you to. Also, if you do, I should give you a notice that the graduation exam is in three days."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, I do. I'm staying with Sasuke."

_Four days later…_

Naruto purposely scored the lowest score in the class. That way, he could even it out so that he and Sasuke could be on the same team (just in case the Hokage says 'no'). He could hardly care that everyone kept calling him a knucklehead and an idiot. He and Sasuke were brothers, except they were very different on the popularity scale. Girls went after Sasuke for a boyfriend, and boys go after him for a rival or an ally. "Otouto, here comes Sakura and Ino. Look out," Naruto whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Sasuke sitting right next to him.

Sasuke ducked under the desk. Two fangirls – just perfect.

The two came bursting into the room, glaring at each other. They turned to Sasuke and ran right over to him. "Sasuke, will you go out with me?" they both asked at the same time.

Sasuke let out an inaudible whimper. "Leave me alone!"

"Just leave him alone, Ino, Sakura," Naruto snarled. He knew how much Sasuke hated fangirls. They and Itachi weren't the kind of boys to be obsessed with romance and dating. They have better things to do.

"Who asked you, Naruto?!" they both yelled.

Naruto stood up, eyes flashing. "Did your parents ever taught you manners or did you just don't listen to a word they teach you?" Naruto wasn't about to let Sasuke get tortured. The girls will never leave him alone; it's actually more serious than it seems. Naruto saw Ino's fist coming, but he didn't dodge the punch.

Ino glared at him. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

Naruto touched his cheek gingerly and replied calmly, "He's my brother. How's it not my business? Why don't you mind _your_ business?"

Ino huffed and walked off to her seat. Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke and then back to Naruto before she went off to her own seat.

Sasuke pulled himself up from under the desk and stared at Naruto. "You didn't have to do that. Now you're gonna get a bruise." He squinted at Naruto's cheek and was surprised when there wasn't even a mark on it. "Kyuubi-chan…" he trailed off.

Naruto grinned. "The one and only. She's going out with Houkou-kun. Those two were meant for each other."

"Alright, everyone, attention please!" Iruka called in front of the class. "You'll all be assigned into teams to a jonin. There will be a last test before you will be fully recognized as a genin. Now I will assign you your teams…"

Naruto leaned back on his chair and listened without really listening at all. All he was really focusing on was Ino's punch. _Man, that girl has anger issues. Hopefully she'll grow out of it once she's assigned to a team._

"…Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno…"

Sasuke banged his head on the desk; Naruto did likewise. Why in the world was fate so cruel to them? Sakura seemed to be aware that she wasn't really happily received. However, she just turned around to stick her tongue out at Ino because she got to be on the same team as Sasuke.

**_"Kit, she might not be so bad. I mean, she wasn't the one who punched you in the face, right? Besides being Sasuke's fangirl, you don't really know anything about her, do you? She might actually make a good addition to the team."_**

_Sure. Most likely, all day during missions, she'll be gawking and cooing all over Sasuke. I feel sick just thinking about it. 'Sasuke, you're so hot!' and 'Sasuke, that was such a cool jutsu!' Really, don't kunoichis ever recognize their duties as kunoichis? They should concentrate more on training than on romance and boys. _

**_"Do you know for sure that she doesn't work hard on her training?"_**

Naruto was quiet. No, he doesn't know. He had only met Sakura at most for four days. _Maybe she might be a good teammate, Kyuubi. I shouldn't've been so quick on my judgments._

**_"You shouldn't."_**

After they were dismissed, Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the crowd of fangirls. "C'mon, Romeo, we gotta get home to prepare for tomorrow. Itachi might want to show us a new jutsu or something." When they arrive home, Sasuke immediately complained to Itachi.

"Nissan, there's a fangirl on our team! She's gonna slow us down on missions," Sasuke whined.

Itachi looked up at him from his desk and frowned at Sasuke's outburst. "Sasuke, don't make such quick judgments," he scolded. "You don't know her."

"I do, and you know how? She goggles at me all day!" Sasuke complained. "Just today, she asked me out. Yesterday, she sent me flowers. The day before, she sent me a card. She's nuts I tell you! No one needs a fangirl on their team!" Sasuke resolutely folded his arms and turned away, walking out into the garden.

Itachi sighed and returned to his work.

Naruto got reminded of when he was young, when he was shunned. Now, they're doing to Sakura the same thing the villagers did to him. He took a deep breath and went outside to where Sasuke was brooding on the porch. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke glance at him. "What?"

Naruto sat down next to him and after a moment's silence said, "Maybe Sakura-chan might not be so bad."

Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto continued. "Remember long time ago? People shunned me and treated me as if I'm a monster. They didn't know me. Now, we're turning into the villagers. We're shunning Sakura even though we don't even know her that well."

"You and she are different. You focus on what's important. She focuses on romance and forgets her duties as a kunoichi. Even if I want to accept her, Naruto, I can't."

"She might change."

"Not likely she will. She's just another annoying fangirl."

"Who is now also our teammate. That sets her status among us, Sasuke." Naruto brushed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before leaving the Uchiha and going inside.

Sasuke glanced up at a sakura tree planted in their backyard. "I really want to accept her, Naruto. I really do. I tried to, too. Now it's all up to her."

……

Naruto glanced at the clock. "When's Itachi gonna arrive? We have a test to do!"

Sasuke laid his head on his elbow and waited patiently. If he knew Itachi, something or someone must be stalling him.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man with silver hair and a mask covering his lower face. "Sorry I'm late. A black cat cross my path and…"

"You're not Nissan!" Sasuke and Naruto cried out.

The jonin sweatdropped. "Hmm, my first impression of this group is that they're a couple of ninnies."

"Where's Itachi??"

"He's quite busy at the moment. I'll be the one to give you your last test, the one that will decide if you are to be genins or not. Besides, I'm much better at handing out these kinds of tests than your brother is. Don't worry about it. He's just arranging with the Hokage, so that he could be free of his ANBU status and missions for now." The jonin marched out of the room, saying, "Follow me."

Sasuke growled. Could this day get any worse? A fangirl for a teammate and a random jonin for a teacher.

Once they reached a training area, the jonin turned to them and said, "Since I'm not gonna be your teacher either way, all you need to know is that my name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't need to know your names since you won't be my students. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just here to babysit. Anyways, let's get down to business, shall we? Normally, you're supposed to take this test tomorrow, but Itachi-kun wanted to get this over with today. Now, you have until noon to get these two bells from me…" Kakashi held up two bells. "…those who managed to get the bells, pass. Simple to understand you see."

Naruto raised a hand. "Uh…there's only two bells."

"Smart, are you? The one, who doesn't have a bell by noon, fails." Kakashi tied the bells to his belt (?) and folded his arms. "Alright, BEGIN!"

All three of them disappeared into the trees. Naruto peered at Kakashi from a branch. _Kyuu-chan, what now? I know Itachi told us all about teamwork, but there's only two bells. Either way, one of us will have to fail._

**_"I'll tell you this, Kit. Things aren't always what they seem."_**

_Uh…_Naruto sighed. Oh, well, they can worry about who will pass later. Right now, they have to worry about teamwork. Itachi had said they might be able to set the record for teamwork, and they will. They can't expect it to be easy, right?

Naruto took a deep breath. He could've gotten the bells all by himself, but that was not the point of this test. Naruto ran off to find Sasuke and Sakura. He knew exactly what he has to do. He motioned for Sasuke to follow him and led him to Sakura. "Listen, we all know that this is about teamwork, right?" He glanced at Sakura, who stared at him in surprise. Of course, he mentally smacked himself. He and Sasuke knew; Sakura didn't. Sakura didn't have someone like Itachi to teach her. "Only two of us can pass." He smiled sadly. "You two can pass. I'll stay behind. I could catch up to you guys easily." When Sasuke was about to protest, Naruto gave him a piercing look, silencing his brother immediately. "Anyways, here's the plan…"

Sakura felt her chest tightening. Naruto was sacrificing himself for her and Sasuke. She finally realized something. All those times she teased Naruto along with the others, she had been acting as a monster. Naruto wasn't bad…he was a really good person. Before she could say anything, the plan was set immediately into action. There wasn't that much time before noon. Sakura waited up in the trees for Naruto to do his part. When Naruto appeared, she felt a twang in her chest. It was regret – regret for all those times she treated him bad. _He was a good person – a really good person._

Naruto walked out calmly onto the field. "Alright, Kakashi, why don't we have a one-on-one taijutsu match?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" _Minato-sensei, what in the world is your son planning? Why is he so confident?_

Naruto got into taijutsu stance and charged. Kakashi blocked a punch coming straight at his face. Naruto then launched a barrage of punches and kicks. Kakashi widened his eyes; he had to focus entirely on Naruto, not just a bit of his attention. Naruto then looked him in the eye and smirked. "You lost, Kakashi." He jumped back and stood in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi felt for the bells, but he found them gone. He gaped. "How - ?"

Sasuke and Sakura came out, standing next to Naruto, holding up their bells. "We won your game, Kakashi."

Kakashi's expression returned to its emotionless mask once again. "So, Naruto, you failed? As a sacrifice to pass your teammates?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Hai, I am. Fail me, Kakashi."

Sasuke gripped his bell until his knuckle turned white. "It's not fair. Stupid test." He then glared at Kakashi and suddenly chucked the bell at Kakashi's face (Kakashi caught it of course). "You know what? I don't want to pass. I don't care. Fail me as well."

Sakura, at the same time, threw hers on the ground, surprising both boys, and said, "Fail me, too. I don't care either."

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke and Sakura put their arms around him. Sasuke smiled and said, "Remember when you and Itachi sacrificed a whole day of the mission just to come to my orientation? We stick together – no matter what."

Then they both looked at Sakura, who lowered her eyes, remembering that she was practically the odd one out of their group. Sasuke smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You just proved to both of us that…you're no ordinary fangirl."

Sakura widened her eyes. Did she heard right? Did Sasuke actually _compliment_ _her_ of all people? Sasuke _never_ compliments _anyone_. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was finally accepted into their circle.

All three of them looked up at Kakashi. "Pass all of us…or fail all of us. We're a team, and we stick together no matter what."

Kakashi glared at all of them. "Is that all you have to say? You're just gonna fail yourselves for each other?"

"Hai."

"Then I only have one thing to say to all of you…" He suddenly smiled underneath his mask. "You all passed…and set the most dramatic record for teamwork."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared at each other unbelievingly. Did they just pass? Did they heard right?

Kakashi's smile widened. "You all showed pure teamwork…and that was the whole purpose of this test. You passed!"

Sasuke smiled, relieved. He turned to Naruto and hugged him. "We passed, Nissan; I can't believe it," he whispered into his ear. Then he turned to Sakura, pausing before he gave her a full-hearted hug.

Sakura gasped in surprise. "Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi chuckled at the scene before leaving the group silently, as to not disturb the moment, to report to the Hokage and Itachi. _They will become great. One day…possibly they'll become the most famous ninjas in history…_

……

"They all passed – with perfect marks," Kakashi announced to the Hokage and Itachi, who was signing the last of the papers.

They both looked up, surprised. It was rare enough that Kakashi actually admits that a team passed, but Kakashi actually complimenting a team? Was this really the Kakashi they knew?

Itachi gawked. "My team passed? With perfect marks no less?"

Kakashi nodded proudly. "Hai, they did."

Itachi was impressed. Sasuke had hated Sakura. How then did they work so well together? He knew that they'd do anything to pass (in the sense of having to deal with a very annoying teammate) and that they will pass but with perfect marks, too? He smiled and said, "That's my brothers for you. They can do anything, even impressing me."


	3. Journey to the Land of Waves

**Part I: Clearing Deceit**

Sasuke sweatdropped. Naruto was arguing with the Sandaime again (no one knew about Naruto's seven year absence except the Hokage, his family, etc). "Naruto…"

Naruto ignored him. "C'mon, old man, give us a better mission! So far today, since morning, we've done gardening, babysitting, rescuing cats, walking dogs, and cleaning up garbage! I don't see Itachi doing all that! Ninjas aren't supposed to do chores; they're supposed to do REAL missions – like being bodyguards and stuff!" he announced loudly. "We're genins already for pity's sake! I'm not gonna spend another minute doing chores for old ladies! Isn't that what their children are for?!" He crossed his arms and sat down, his back turned to the Hokage.

Sasuke sighed. They have been doing really stupid missions so far. He himself was already running out of patience.

Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's head and said, "Alright, Naruto, that's enough now…"

The Hokage chuckled. "If Naruto wants a harder mission, I might as well give it to him."

They all stared at the Hokage. Did the Sandaime really give in that easily?

"Hmm, ah, here we go. You can be bodyguards on a mission for a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. You are to guard him while he builds his bridge. Basically that's all. Just guard him from thieves, bandits, et cetera." The Hokage looked up. "Well, are you willing to take it?"

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up and down. "We're finally going on a mission, a real mission!"

"I'll show you your client then. Tazuna, come out please. You'll be leaving with Itachi's team."

The door behind them opened and an old man came through the doorway, looking slightly drunk. He peered over his glasses at Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. "What is this? A bunch of teens? That jonin, I bet, isn't even an adult yet! I'm paying for you to guard me, not to play with me!"

Itachi sighed. His age can really be a problem for him. "Don't worry. We're more than a match for bandits and thieves, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna glared drunkenly at his team, his gaze landing on Naruto. "Hey, shrimp, yeah, you blondie over there! Am I seriously gonna expect you to guard me, Sunshine?"

Learning manners after living with the Uchihas and learning through watching his instructors that yelling in these situations won't help and that friendliness normally will, Naruto glanced at the sake bottle in Tazuna's hand and asked, "Hey, is that sake from Waves? I heard it's the best!"

Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at him. _Since when does Naruto drink?_

Tazuna's eyebrows lifted in surprise and he glanced at the bottle in his hand. "Yes, why yes it is! Kid, do you drink?"

Naruto shrugged. "A bit."

"Have a sip then." Tazuna threw him the half-empty sake bottle.

Naruto caught it and pour the liquid down his throat. The Bijuus gave him resistance to getting drunk, so he didn't have to worry about losing control. _How do you guys like it?_

**_"Hmm, a little too sweet. Needs to be a little more…uh…fiery."_**

**_"Kyuubi, it's fine. Needs to be sweeter in fact."_**

**_"No, it doesn't. I want it bitterer!"_**

Naruto sweatdropped. He shouldn't have asked. Their argument was going to last for hours. "Arigato, Tazuna-san. It tastes good!"

Everyone gawked, except Tazuna, who grinned and told Naruto, "Tell you what. When we get back to Waves, I'll show you the best sake Waves has to offer!"

Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Since when does Naruto put the suffix –san at the end of someone's name?" He had never heard Naruto say something like that before, except to some of the Uchihas and his teachers.

……

Once everyone assembled at the gates, Itachi started off, not bothering to assign a formation to go in. Itachi had never cared for formations, believing that ninjas work better if they just go on naturally however they pleased. "Tell me, any of you, how much you know of the Land of Waves?" He glanced behind him. "I personally never had a mission there before."

Naruto shrugged. "I've been there once. We were just visiting really for me to know a bit about it. It wasn't that far from Kirigakure, so I could visit for a few days or so. The country was small, so it didn't need its own ninja village. It's basically just a trading center. The main difference that separates it from most countries is that they allow slavery there."

Tazuna turned to him. "You've been to Waves before?"

Naruto nodded. "I was training in water techniques." He glanced at a puddle on the side of the road. He made a motion, but he continued talking casually and loudly as always. "Hey, Sasuke, did you practice with the katana I gave you?"

Sasuke smirked. "You didn't think I was going to waste such a powerful weapon, did you?"

Suddenly, chains wrapped themselves around Itachi and in one swift motion, two ninjas tore him apart. Sakura gasped. "Itachi-sensei!"

Naruto and Sasuke unsheathed their katanas at exactly the same moment. The ninjas charged at Tazuna, surprising both ninjas. Naruto sheathed his sword and grabbed Sasuke, throwing him at the ninjas. Sasuke gritted his teeth and slashed at the chain. The katana sliced through it like a hot knife cutting a stick of butter. The ninjas turned their attention towards the genins, gaping at the useless chain.

Sasuke smirked. He twirled his katana back into its sheath and took out two kunais. "Naruto, Sakura, let's tie these guys up."

The ninjas attacked them, running straight at Sasuke. Sasuke threw his kunais to Sakura and Naruto, who were on each side of him. They ran at the ninjas and once they passed them, they exchanged kunais. The moment the exchange was over, the plan became clear. The chakra strings were clear; the ninjas were trapped. Naruto and Sakura tied them to a tree and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, Nissan, you can come out now."

Itachi came out from the bushes, clapping his hands. "Good job, team! Good teamwork! That was the best performance I've seen from genins yet!" Then he turned to Tazuna, frowning. "We need to talk, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna sighed. He couldn't hide the truth forever. He followed Itachi to a spot a distance away.

Naruto sat down at the base of a tree and turned to the ninjas tied up. "Nice try. We're not retarded. We know it didn't rain yesterday."

The chuunins glared at him. "How did you defeat us?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "With them, it was easy to. Besides, you're just chuunins in rank – with no skills to prove it."

Itachi came back with Tazuna right at that moment. He seemed indignant though unconcerned. "Seems like we were duped. This is no C-rank mission. This is more of a B-rank," he informed them. "I'll leave the decision to you guys if you wanna go on or not."

"Of course we want to! I've been waiting for missions like this one for days!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke nodded. "True. No one wants to just battle thieves and bandits."

Itachi turned to Sakura. "What about you? We can't continue unless all of us agree to this."

"I'm fine with going."

Itachi turned to Tazuna and said, his voice soft but hinted warnings, "As for you, no more lies. You WILL pay us what is due for this mission, the amount of money required for a B-rank at the very least. I won't allow us to get cheated. Also, if you lie again, we'll leave you wherever you are and never come back for you. Even if you're attacked in front of us, we'll leave you." His voice showed no deception or bluffing, but his eyes held a gleam that clearly showed he'd rather be cheated out of his money than do such a thing.

Tazuna nodded gloomily. This just wasn't his day.

Itachi turned to Naruto and widened his eyes. "Naruto…"

Naruto glanced at his hand. The ninjas' chain scratched it a bit, but it would be fine. Sokou's the Bijuu of poison, so Naruto was immune to even the deadliest poisons. "Don't worry, Niisan. It'll be fine."

Itachi seemed unconvinced, but he just nodded and said, "Alright then, let's move, kiddoes."

The rest of the journey was quiet. Mist was settling in the closer they got towards Waves. Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "Do you know anyone here?"

"All of my instructors were wanderers. They normally stay in the same country but they don't normally stay at one place very long." The mist was getting thick, so Naruto activated his Byakugan while Sakura wasn't looking. Kyuubi and the Bijuus allowed him to do all kinds of neat things from copying bloodlines to destroying them. "Hmm…DUCK!!"

All of them ducked as a zanbatou whizzed right over them and stuck to a tree. A man with bandages covering his lower face appeared, standing on top of the sword. He glared at the small group, his gaze landing on Naruto.

Naruto quickly deactivated his Byakugan and glared at the swordsman.

Sasuke whispered to him out of the corner of his mouth, "His bandages remind me of Kakashi."

Naruto didn't answer but continued to glare. "What are you doing here…Zabuza-sensei?"

Itachi and the whole group asked the same question, "WHAT?!"

Naruto sighed, his glare discontinued. "Before I trained with the Akatsuki, I trained with some of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist," he whispered to Itachi and Sasuke, who both stared at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked up to Zabuza.

After a moment's silence, Zabuza asked, "What are _you_ doing _here_, brat?"

"We're on a mission. Let me take a guess. You're working for Gato." Naruto looked back at Itachi for confirmation of the name – which he got.

Zabuza shrugged. "I'm on my way to accept the mission. However, I haven't accepted it yet."

Naruto gave him a look, which made Zabuza burst out in laughter.

Once he got full control of himself, he told him, "Don't worry, little brat; I'll cancel it. I don't want to battle against _you_." He pulled his sword from the tree and began to walk away.

Naruto yelled out at the last minute. "Hey, aren't you gonna help us?"

Zabuza stopped and turned around. "Why should I?"

Naruto tapped his foot, thinking. "Well…hey!" A light bulb appeared above his head. "Why don't you help us and return to Konoha with us? Don't you get tired of wandering?"

"No."

Naruto sighed. "I didn't want to do this, Sensei, but…" His puppy dog eyes were at full power.

Zabuza blinked. "That won't work on me…okay, FINE, you brat!" He huffed and muttered under his breath about "troublesome blondes" the whole way to Tazuna's house.

Naruto cheered. "It's so easy to persuade you! You're getting too soft!"

"Evil, nut-headed blonde."

Itachi chuckled. "I know what you mean, Zabuza-san. His puppy dog eyes are irresistible. They're the most dangerous technique next to his katana."

Tazuna's house was small and simple. There was a small kitchen/dining room and a few bedrooms. There was also a small living room. In the kitchen, a woman was washing dishes. She turned around when the door opened and smiled. "You must be shinobis from Fire Country. I know our house isn't much, but I think we can manage."

Itachi shrugged. "We could always sleep outside."

Sakura stared at him as if he was nuts.

"What? On missions on travels, you'll have to learn to sleep under the stars."

……

Inside a small restaurant not far from Tazuna's house, a girl was sweeping the floors. Her hair flowed down to her middle back in beautiful strands. However, she was thin for her age, and her brown eyes were blank and death-like.

Haku had been broken long time ago. Beatings and torture crushed her spirit, leaving nothing but an empty shell of which she was long time ago. After she was on the streets for a few days, slave traders captured and enslaved her. Her bloodline limit was useless because of the collar around her neck. The collar was permanent, becoming one with her flesh. She was broken, completely. She had learned that her fate couldn't be changed. This was what and who she is, forever – a slave. There was no hope for her. The collar was impossible to take off. It also forces her to obey her masters – whether she wants to or not.

"Girl, wipe the counters when you're done. After that, wash the dishes." Her master glanced at her form.

Haku nodded. She had lost her voice long time ago. She wasn't mute; she just forgot how to speak and how to make sounds. She could understand what people were saying, but she couldn't get them to understand what she was trying to say. Eventually, she gave up altogether, and her feelings were locked away.

"Did you hear me, slave?" Her master sneered. "What? Are you deaf now, too?" He knew full well that she couldn't respond and that even if she didn't hear him, she'd still do what he ordered because the collar will force her to.

Haku didn't say anything. She continued to work silently. This happens every day. He taunts her about her lost voice. She stayed silent and he… Her head was forced up by her chin.

Her master was smirking. "When I ask you something, you're supposed to answer me."

Haku's eyes stayed downcast, avoiding her master's eyes.

"You just ignored me." With that, he grabbed Haku and pushed her into the back room. "Now, you know the punishment for transgressions like that, right?"

Haku stumbled forward and fell to her knees. It happens every day, so how can she not know? She took off her top and got down on her hands and knees. She'll feel the pain, but she won't feel any grudge towards her master. After all, he was only doing what he was allowed to do.

Her master unraveled a whip and cracked it at her back…

**Part II: No Free Will**

Sasuke woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, where Tsunami and Naruto were cooking. Sakura was watching them, obviously trying to remember the recipes, and Itachi was at the table, reading the newspaper. Every now and then, Itachi would take a sip of black coffee, unsweetened. Tazuna was lying out plans for the bridge and studying them, pondering and erasing notes here and writing some there. There was also a little boy whom Sasuke had never met before. He was quiet and just sitting at the table, doing nothing. Sasuke took a seat next to him and decided not to bother his "thinking time". "Hey, Itachi-nissan, when are we setting out for the bridge?

Itachi looked over his paper and replied in a voice that reminded Sasuke of Kakashi, "Our client needs to get some more supplies before we set out. The supplies will take a while to arrive, so we have a break today. Explore the village, and do whatever." He returned to his paper and muttered something about "breakfast too good to wait for."

Sasuke chuckled and glanced at Itachi's coffee cup. He cocked his head and filled a cup with warm water, switching his coffee cup and that cup. He was bored and Naruto's mischievous attitude was rubbing off on him.

Itachi reached for his cup. He paused before drinking and placed the cup back into its former position. He sighed and put down his paper, standing up to go over to the cabinet to get some coffee mix. "Sasuke, if you want some coffee, just ask and I'll make some for you. You don't have to switch glasses. Do you want some sugar because the cup that you're holding, the one that's actually mine, doesn't have any sugar in it?"

Sasuke took a sip and spluttered. "How can you drink coffee like this?!" he cried. "It tastes like…like…"

"Plain coffee I know. I like it that way." Itachi handed Sasuke a couple of sugar packets.

Tsunami laid bowls of stew in front of each of them. "Tell me if you want more; there's plenty left."

Naruto sat across from Sasuke, next to Itachi, and Sakura took the seat next to Sasuke, across from Itachi. "Oh, man, this smells so good!"

"Duh, you cooked it."

"I only helped, Sasuke." Naruto took a mouthful of the stew and sighed contentedly. "Tastes like heaven. Hey, where's sensei anyways?"

Encouraged, Sasuke took a bite and hurriedly gulped down the whole bowl. However, while Naruto was immune to the hot liquid, Sasuke burned his tongue and had to cool it down with ice water. "Ish goosh!" he said, his tongue floppy. Then he shrugged at Naruto's question. "Woo knewsh? He coosh be anyvheresh."

Suddenly Zabuza burst through the door and sat down on one of the chairs. He was obviously not in a good mood. Then again, from what Naruto knows, Zabuza is never a morning person, even though he wakes up earlier than most people.

Naruto also learned to just ignore his bad mood. "Hey, Sensei, what are you so grumpy about? Nightmares?"

Zabuza glared at him. "Listen, brat, I DON'T have nightmares – EVER!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't. Hey, I got an idea. How about you and Sasuke have a kenjutsu match? If you win, we'll treat you out to whatever restaurant you want and admit that you never have nightmares before. If Sasuke wins, you'll have to admit you had a nightmare today and treat us out. Oh, you also have to be in a good mood every morning from now on!"

Sasuke and Zabuza turned to each other and yelled at the same time, "DEAL!"

Itachi didn't even look up from his paper. "Sakura, make sure they don't do anything stupid and help Naruto referee."

"Hai, Sensei." Sakura came outside with Naruto and the duo.

Sasuke and Zabuza faced each other and took out their weapons, Sasuke with his katana and Zabuza with his zanbatou. Zabuza attacked first, but Sasuke was smaller, so he was also quicker, dodging it completely. Sasuke twirled around and swung his katana, aiming for Zabuza's chest (he wouldn't stab of course).

Zabuza countered at the last minute. However, Sasuke's katana created a chip on Zabuza's large zanbatou, surprising Zabuza, who turned to glare at Naruto. "You gave him that didn't you?! No fair!"

Naruto shrugged. "It was a birthday present for him."

Sasuke smirked and lunged forward while Zabuza was distracted, pointing his katana at Zabuza's throat. "You lost and equal loser and chumpion; I win and equal winner and champion."

Sakura squealed. "Go, Sasuke!" She jumped up and down.

Naruto sweatdropped.

Zabuza growled. "Hey, you cheated! I was distracted!"

"Who told you to put your guard down?" Sasuke sheathed his katana with a smug and content expression on his face. "I won fair and square. Now you know what happens!"

Zabuza pouted, mumbling, "Fine, I had a nightmare today. Also, I'll treat you guys."

Sakura thought for a second. "I want a really fancy restaurant…"

"…origimi…"

"…ramen." Naruto pondered for a second. "Let's just go to the closest restaurant for lunch."

"Good idea."

When they return to the kitchen, Itachi was still reading the newspaper. He looked up and said, "If Sasuke lost, I'm not gonna pay."

Sasuke pouted. "No faith at all I swear! I won, so do you want to go out for lunch? Zabuza-san's treat!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You won?"

"Yep. Zabuza was so weak, he couldn't even defend himself…"

"You brat. I was distracted, talking to the troublesome blond."

Itachi turned back to his paper, pondering and wiggling the pencil in his hand, and mumbled, "Stupid Sudoku puzzle. Can't do the crossword either."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "This is your conscience speaking to you. The first line is 1, 6, 4, 8, 9, 2, 5, 7, and 3."

Itachi wrote it down and jumped up. "Yes! My conscience is always right!" Then he whispered to Sasuke, "Thanks for being my conscience, Otouto."

"No problem, Nissan. Everyone knows that you suck at solving puzzles. It's the least I can do. After all, I am your _younger_ brother."

Itachi 'hmphed' and asked, "So, where are we going to eat?"

"To the nearest restaurant." Naruto pointed out the door. "Follow me, everyone; I know exactly where I'm going!" He marched out the door.

Itachi moved his hand through his hair. "At this rate, we'll be lost in a foreign village before we leave the house." It was true. Naruto went out the door leading to the living room. "Otouto, the door to the outdoors is this way!" he called, opening the door on the opposite side of the kitchen. "I think that we should follow me." He paused before walking out. "By the way, I think it's better if we act like civilians and not ninjas."

"_**Slick directional skills, idiot,"**_ Isonade muttered.

Naruto stuck his tongue out as he took off his tête-à-tête and followed Itachi out the door – the right door. "Not my fault. You guys didn't tell me."

"_**We shouldn't have to. If you'd use your brain, you'd be able to know what we know."**_

……

Haku was woken up abruptly by a kick from her master.

"Wake up! Customers are coming," her master growled. He sent her another kick before leaving to greet the customers.

Haku winced as she got up from the floor. She just hoped her wounds didn't reopen from last night. She walked out to the front from the back room and waited for the customers to come in and order. Everything was the same like every other day.

"Hey, I heard Tazuna's still trying to build the bridge. Doesn't he get that his life will be in danger? He hired leaf-nins to guard him. They're just kids! Even their jonin was only seventeen!" one of the customers was saying to another.

"He's a fool! Idiot! We don't need another death!"

"Another death? You mean deaths. He's leading the leaf-nins to their doom!" the first one hissed.

Haku could care less about the leaf-nins. Ninjas were hired before. They used their authority to kill those who go against them. But when they're faced with stronger shinobis, they ran like cowards. Arrogant was how Haku always imagined all ninjas to be.

"Tazuna's starting tomorrow…"

Haku sighed mentally. Her master supported Gato though no one knows about it. Those that do were dead. He was a shinobi himself, killing those who opposed Gato. Haku always has to come along to "help" out. She looked up at the clock. Noon was approaching.

Suddenly the doors opened and five people came in as if on cue. There was a pink-haired girl, a blonde boy, a raven-haired boy, a taller young man with gray-blue hair tied in a ponytail, and another much older man with bandages covering the bottom half of his face. They seemed to be just civilians coming in. The blonde was joking around with the raven and the girl while the two older men were discussing about something casual. They sat down at a table near the wall and were waiting patiently for a waiter or waitress. Haku walked over to them and handed each one of them a menu.

"Hey, Sasuke, they seemed to have everything on here, even onigiri and ramen! Itachi-nissan chose a good restaurant!" the blond yelled to the raven.

The one called Sasuke grinned and turned to Haku, "I'd like onigiri, please."

"I'd like spicy beef-flavored ramen, please!" the blonde jumped up and put an arm around the young man next to him. "Hey, Itachi-nissan, I bet you're gonna order pocky, right?"

_So those two are brothers. Unbelievable. _Haku had never seen two more different people.

The one called Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "I can't depend on pocky for lunch, Naruto! I guess I'll have onigiri, too, uh, with pocky for dessert."

Zabuza sighed. "Pigeon eggs I guess."

Sakura scanned the menu before ordering, "Syrup-coated anko dumplings, please!"

Haku nodded and wrote everything down, walking to the kitchen to cook their orders. _What a strange group._

Naruto, meanwhile, was groaning and complaining to Sasuke. "Ugh, the Bijuus won't shut up! Currently, Houkou and Sokou are arguing about if Kyuubi likes roses or tulips. Kaku and Isonade are arguing with Raijuu and Kyuubi about who I like!"

Sasuke thought for a second. "I vote tulips."

"Roses."

"Tulips," Itachi muttered.

"This is a really random conversation," Naruto announced. He sighed and laid his head on his arms. "I'm hungry."

"Ya think?"

Haku came out with a tray loaded with their orders a few minutes later. She set them in front of them and signed 'Enjoy.' She wasn't expecting them to know what her hand signs meant. Sign language wasn't widely understood or practiced.

However, Naruto, who had learned sign language just for the sake of learning it, recognized the sign immediately. He had never thought that it would come in handy one day. He signed back 'Arigato, Miss.'

Haku widened her eyes in surprise. 'You know sign language?'

'Hai. Learned it a while back.'

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. They were all staring at the two signing back and forth to each other.

"Sign language. People use it if they're mute and can't talk. They use their hands instead."

Sasuke cocked his head. "So our waitress is mute?"

Naruto smacked him in the head – hard. "Don't say stuff like that! You're basically insulting her because you pointed out her handicap!"

Haku signed, 'People say that all the time. I'm used to it by now.' She was feeling something that she hasn't felt for a long time. It was such a long time that she couldn't recognize the feeling. All she knew was that she liked it.

'Too bad then. Sasuke is NOT gonna insult you – even if you are used to it.'

Sakura was fascinated. "Naruto, can you teach me?"

"Sure thing." Naruto made a few movements with his hand and bade Sakura to mimic them.

Sakura awkwardly signed to Haku, who had a bit of trouble understanding what she was signing.

'She's okay, but I didn't really catch that.'

Naruto grinned. 'She said you're pretty.'

Haku blinked and a pink tinge appeared on her pale cheeks. 'Thank you; where are you from? You don't seem to be from around here.'

'Fire Country. We just arrived here yesterday.'

Haku stopped signing, looking troubled, but she forced herself to reality. She knew she couldn't spend time with these people anyways – they were just customers. However, something inside her felt crushed when Naruto told her that. Then she decided to ask another question. 'Are you shinobis?'

'Hai,' Naruto signed. 'How'd you know?'

Haku ignored the question. So they were not just customers – tourists – from Fire Country; they were _the_ leaf-nins hired to protect Tazuna. Haku immediately crushed the igniting feelings and friendliness she felt for the ninjas. They were going to be killed anyways. She turned abruptly towards the back, confusing the shinobis with her sudden hostility.

Naruto stared after her. What's with her? Then he narrowed his eyes. Something reddish was seeping through her shirt. Naruto started and grabbed her shoulder, making her cringe in pain. Naruto lightened his grip and muttered, "There's blood…"

Haku whirled around, slapping Naruto's hand away, and ran towards the back, knowing that Naruto had seen the blood – and the patterns they make, forming lash marks. From what she knows, ninjas are not to be considered idiotic. Most were clever, though they might seem slow on the outside. If Naruto really was one of these ninjas, he could form the conclusion that she was a slave – if he knows that slavery was allowed in Waves that is. Haku had enjoyed, even though she knew full well it wouldn't last long, a conversation where she was considered equal to them despite her handicap. Now that they know what she is…they won't treat her the same, as an equal.

Once she reached the security of the empty room, she recalled the _feelings_ that she felt during the encounter. She hadn't felt feelings as strong as those for a long time. The leaf-nins had brought her close to reality, to realization of the situation she was in. They had made her feel somewhat alive, especially the blonde, or Naruto as his companions called him. They had brought her _close_ to reality and liveliness but not quite. Haku tried to push them aside, but the image of the leaf-nins held tight on her mind. They were on opposite sides of a battle, though she didn't want to be on the side she has to be on. She doesn't have a choice; she doesn't have free will like them.

Meanwhile, Naruto had lost his appetite. Even ramen doesn't appeal to him any longer.

Itachi, concerned if Naruto was sick or not, asked, "Naruto, what's wrong? Don't you want to eat your ramen?"

Naruto shook his head, pushing his bowl away, disgusted. Then he mumbled, "She was a slave. This food was forced to be made by her. I'm not touching it!" He crossed his arms and turned away resolutely.

Sakura stared at her food. "A slave?"

Suddenly, none of them felt appealed to the food anymore. Itachi just paid for the food, and they left, leaving them untouched.

After a while after their departure, Haku came out to clean their area when she saw a note next to the money –

_Sorry if we insult you by not eating all of our orders. We just lost our appetite. Thanks a lot though. _

Emotions swirled around in Haku's mind. It had been such a long time since she experienced all these strong emotions that they left her confused. She couldn't understand nor pin-point any of the emotions at all. She forced herself to just ignore the emotions and continue with what she does everyday. However, the emotions kept nagging on her mind.

**Part III: Determination**

Naruto was quiet as he sat down for dinner. His mind was still on Haku, her gentle ways, and most of all, her dull, lifeless eyes. A spark of life had appeared in their lifeless depths when she saw Naruto could use sign language. However, it disappeared when she heard they were from Fire Country.

"I'll be starting tomorrow. Get yourselves ready. Gato will be sending mercenaries to stop me from completing and finishing the bridge." Tazuna turned to Itachi. "Are you sure you and the kids are gonna be able to protect me?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Do you trust us or not? I believe we could."

Tazuna looked away, slightly embarrassed. "It's just that ninjas hired before have all been killed. Gato always wins, at least in the past."

Then Inari, Tazuna's grandson, spoke up, his voice hollow, "And he always will – in the future too. He'll kill you, just like he killed the past shinobis."

Tsunami gasped. "Inari!"

"What? It's true."

Sasuke stood up abruptly, his face filled with cold anger. "What right have you to say that? Do you control our lives? Or do you control only your own? Can you see the future? Can you see fate itself? Who are you to decide our fate?" His voice was calm, but it had a terrible coldness in it that made Inari shiver involuntarily though he didn't back down.

Inari growled, "What right do I have? I went through more than you ever did! You shinobis just enjoy life! Does Fire Country look like Waves? Does it? I doubt it! I bet you all lived comfortably in your homes, knowing that you're safe and sound! Have you even seen a death of your loved ones or just a death at all?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.

"I thought so."

Naruto was standing up now, too. "Oh, yeah? Think you went through so much? _Both_ my parents die, I don't have any blood relatives alive, and the villagers despise me! I wonder which one of us is better off, huh?"

"That's enough, Naruto, Sasuke. Sit down," Itachi ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke hesitated, seeming to argue, but after a few minutes, they sat down without a word of argument.

Itachi sighed, relieved that no fight was going to break. "We're just here to do our job, guys…"

Inari interrupted him. "You're gonna fail your mission though. Why don't you just give up?"

Then Naruto's voice rang throughout the room. His voice was calm, surprising everyone even himself. He was anything but calm on the inside. "Because true shinobis don't ever give up. That's the way of the ninja."

Inari widened his eyes. Then he stood up and marched outside, scowling.

"What the heck's with him?" Sasuke muttered.

Tsunami sighed. "It happened a long time ago…" She began telling them everything from how Kaiza met Inari to his death sentence by Gato (I'm not gonna go deep into this. It's in the episodes). "…like everyone else in this country, his spirit was broken by Kaiza's death." Her voice had saddened throughout her story, and by now, it sounded dejected and somewhat hopeless. There was an awkward silence after her story.

Sasuke looked away. "I…didn't know." His eyes were staring off into space, deep in thought.

Itachi smiled sadly. "None of us did, Otouto." Then he added, "Missions are like this. Sometimes…the "real" mission involves more than just the mission in question." He yawned and stood up, finished with his meal. He went to his room to retire while Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went to the living room to just talk and enjoy each other's company before their big day tomorrow.

……

Shadarsu chuckled. However, his chuckle wasn't a good sign. "Look what we have here. Tazuna's still gonna try and build the bridge." He looked up from the letter/request in his companions' faces. "Gato wants us to get rid of him."

Ranonue, who continued to clean his katana, remained emotionless, showing neither enthusiasm nor fear. "He hired kids. They're not gonna be much fun. He must be desperate." He glanced up at Shadarsu. Shadarsu was their indisputable leader, the most powerful and clever of the three. "How's your pet? Even though they are kids, she could come in handy during the battle."

Shadarsu reached into the darkness and roughly pulled out Haku by her arm. "You don't have to ask how she is. She's right here."

"Right. Are you going to take her along?"

"Of course. It's always fun to let her "help" out." Shadarsu tightened his grip on Haku's arm, making her winced. "They'll be surprised. All the shinobis in the past were." He felt Haku trembling in his hand. "Cruelty always surprises them; they've gone soft over the years – especially the leaf-nins. Did you know most of them value their friends and teammates more than the mission itself?"

All three of them laughed. They themselves thought of each other as nothing more than rivals and teammates. They could care less if one or the other dies; the only reason they look out for each other was that they might have a use for the other two later.

Kuroshinaru smirked, glancing at Haku. "Aw, Shadarsu, your pet's scared." His cruel eyes lingered over Haku's face, which was filled with fear and terror at what's to be expected the next day.

Ranonue sighed. "Kuro-kun, thank you for stating the obvious."

Shadarsu looked back down at the letter, ignoring Kuro's and Ranonue's bickering. "Hmm, this is interesting."

"What?"

"It says here that the jonin they have is a seventeen-year-old Uchiha." Shadarsu paused. "He must be extremely confident in his abilities if he is willing to go through the whole mission, knowing how many shinobis have died in the past." He leaned back. "Tell me; how many seventeen-year-old jonin Uchihas do we know who'd waste their time taking on genin teams?"

Kuro widened his eyes, unbelieving of what Shadarsu was insinuating. "There has been a record of only one currently."

"Exactly. Uchihas were known throughout the ninja world for their arrogance – most considering themselves above training genins. Answer me this. Who is this Uchiha?"

"Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy of the Uchiha clan."

Anticipation filled the air around them. Itachi Uchiha would definitely be a formidable and worthy opponent; they were going to have fun tomorrow.

**Part IV: Chance at Choice**

"Sasuke, stop hogging the bathroom!"

"Shut up, Naruto; I'm not the one who takes two-hour showers!"

"Would you both just stop bickering and hurry up? There are other people in line here." Itachi knocked on the door. "Sasuke, hurry up. You've been in there for an hour. I know you like spending a long time on your hair, but this is ridiculous!"

Sakura squealed. She still has her fangirl personalities even though she recognized that there is more to life than just chasing after a hot boy. "No wonder his hair is so cute!"

"If you consider a duck's butt cute," Naruto mumbled under his breath. Then an idea popped up in his head. He yelled through the door, "SASUKE, SAKURA THINKS YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU DO YOUR HAIR THIS LONG!!"

Sasuke slammed open the door and turned to Sakura, "We can NEVER be together. Don't you get that? NEVER!" He marched down the hall to the kitchen.

"Finally!" Naruto stormed into the bathroom to freshen up.

Itachi chuckled. "Thank goodness I woke up before everyone." He leaned against the wall, talking to Sakura, so she wouldn't get impatient. After a few minutes, he went off to plan with Zabuza about how they should split guard duty as they can't all guard Tazuna at once; they need breaks. Because of the seriousness of this mission, either Itachi or Zabuza has to be with the team at all times.

Once decided and prepared, they set out for the half-finished bridge. Zabuza and Sakura stayed back to guard the house while Itachi and his brothers went off to guard Tazuna. Tazuna was nervous even with the ninjas protecting him – despite Itachi assuring him.

When Tazuna began working, Naruto and Sasuke had asked if they could help, but Itachi told them that none of them know anything about bridge-building so they'd just end up getting in the way.

"Hey, guys, I'll get us some drinks, 'kay? Tazuna-san must be thirsty, too. And don't leave him out of your sight." Itachi stood up and walked towards the marketplace, leaving an extra-nervous Tazuna and his brothers to themselves. Even though he doesn't know how strong his enemies are, he was quite confident that Naruto and Sasuke could defend Tazuna by themselves.

Sasuke sighed and sat cross-legged down on the floor of the bridge. "This is a bore. I want some adventure!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and yawned. He had to agree with Sasuke. He was expecting a bunch of powerful ninjas coming at them at all sides all the time, and that they would be fighting for their lives! However, what really happens was EXACTLY the opposite.

Suddenly a sword whirled towards Tazuna's back. Naruto instinctively grabbed the sword by the hilt before it stabbed him in the back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up in battle position. "Where are you? Show yourselves!"

"Hmm, seems like we're too late, Ranonue; Itachi left the kids to themselves. I would've wanted to fight him for a challenge." The voice was smooth, oily, and…sly. "These kids will have to do until he gets back…I guess. Hmph, there's only two little brats. This will be easy."

Sasuke smirked. "Easy? Try us then."

Naruto threw down the sword he was holding and unsheathed his katana. Obviously their enemies don't know what they're dealing with. "Yeah, what he says."

Mist began to fog up their vision. When it cleared, there were three ninjas standing in front of them. One had long black hair tied in a ponytail; another had a mask on and was dressed completely in black; the last one was the shortest and had a katana in his hand – the katana that had nearly killed Tazuna. Tazuna stepped back but he whispered to Sasuke and Naruto, "If you don't think you can stop them, just run. Three deaths aren't needed if they can be avoided."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Even if we're weak and decide to run, they'll catch us anyways." He turned to Sasuke. "Ready, Otouto?"

"Hai."

……

Sakura slit another one's throat. It was killing her to kill them, but she learned long time ago that shinobis are trained to kill. Training with Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi, she became stronger than she would have with another team.

Another gangster attacked her from behind. She growled and twirled around, her kunai cutting through the air into his throat. "Take that!" She turned around to see Inari and Tsunami at the edge of her vision. "Run!" The gang was too numerous; they'll be trapped if they don't run out in time.

Inari nodded and pulled on his mom's hand, taking her into the forest. He glanced back a few times to see Sakura and Zabuza killing a bunch of gangsters at a time. Once in the forest, they waited for Zabuza and Sakura to finish up with the gang. Thinking they were safe, they didn't heard footsteps coming up from behind them.

Suddenly, Tsunami screamed as someone grabbed her from behind. Inari turned around to see two gangsters tying up his mom. His instincts told him to run, and he was about to do just that when a flashback stopped him…

_Flashback…_

"_Ah, my dog!" Inari screamed. "I can't swim!"_

_His dog was drowning. However, Inari couldn't bring himself to jump into the water for fear of drowning as well. He was standing at the edge of the harbor, looking down helplessly at his dog trying desperately to swim._

"_Well, if you want it, go save it!" A kid pushed Inari into the water, obviously intending to drown him._

_There was a splash as Inari hit the water. He gasped for breath; he was drowning…drowning…drowning… Then, he saw a surprising event. His dog had learned to swim and was swimming for the shore. "Ah, help me!" he screamed to his dog. However, it just shook itself dry and ignored Inari's pleas. "Why-?" Water filled his mouth, and he sank beneath the surface…_

_Inari woke up a few hours later to find himself on dry land. He sat up, disoriented. What had been going on? He looked around and saw a man next to him, staring at him. Now, he started remembering what had happened – he had been drowning. "Who are you? Did you save me?"_

_The man nodded, smiling. He turned away and asked, "Was your dog important to you?"_

_Inari lowered his head in shame. "I…I wanted to save it. But I was afraid…"_

"…_that you'd drown as well?" _

_Inari looked up into the man's face. _

"_When you have something precious to you, you should protect it with both arms, regardless of whether it costs you your life or not…"_

_End flashback…_

Inari turned back, staring at his mother. He gritted his teeth and charged at the gangsters. He was going to protect his mother whether it costs him his life or not. He wasn't going to abandon her like he did his dog.

One of the gangsters grabbed him around the neck and laughed, calling to his mate, "What should we do with this one? Feisty, isn't he?"

"Well, I don't think we need more than one hostage. Just get rid of him."

Tsunami yelled out, "No!" When the gangster hesitated, she said in a calmer voice, "Please, don't. I'll do anything you want…Just don't hurt him."

Inari stared at his mom. "Mom…"

The second gangster growled. The woman was tied up, and now she was issuing orders! How outrageous was that! He took a knife and knocked Tsunami unconscious with the hilt. "Kill him, and let's go."

Inari yelled, "Mom!" He kicked and scratched the gangster holding him until he let go, hissing in pain. "Mom!" He ran over to his mom's side.

"I have enough of this!" The other gangster lunged towards Inari with his knife.

Inari squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the end to come…but it never did.

"Good job. My brothers would have been proud."

Inari opened his eyes wide in surprise. He looked up into the face of a young, familiar man. "I-I thought you were at the bridge…"

Itachi grinned, cheerfully. "I was, but I was thirsty. See?" He held up a tray of drinks. "I came back here just to make sure everything was alright, and it was a good thing I did. Where's Sakura and Zabuza-san?" he asked, suddenly serious.

Inari stared at the two dead gangsters on the ground. Itachi killed them with one hand (he was holding the drinks in the other)! "I don't know. They were still fighting when we escaped…" Realization hit him. "Oh no, Itachi-san, we've got to go help them!"

"No need. We're finished." Sakura and Zabuza came out behind the bushes.

Zabuza grinned beneath his mask. "You left the brats to defend themselves, Itachi?"

Sakura gasped. "Itachi-sensei!"

Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry; they can defend themselves. It would be a good idea to go though. If this was the battle here, the battle going on at the bridge should be a more serious matter." He turned to Inari. "You and your mom stay here. It wouldn't be a good thing for you two to get involved. Let's go." He led Sakura and Zabuza towards the bridge, leaving Inari to stare at his receding back determinedly.

Despite Itachi telling him to stay there, he took up his crossbow and went off to gather the villagers for a rebellion…and a battle of their lifetimes.

……

Shadarsu laughed. "Ready or not, you'll still die."

Ranonue suddenly lunged towards Naruto and thrust his sword at godlike speed towards his heart. To his surprise, Naruto countered it easily.

Naruto smirked. "I'll say this once and only once. You shouldn't underestimate us." He pushed Ranonue back and thrust his sword at him, missing by mere millimeters.

Ranonue flipped back to Shadarsu and muttered. "He's good; I'll give him that."

Shadarsu narrowed his eyes. "He's a kid!"

"Shadarsu-san, you may be the cleverest of us all, but you underestimate people too much. Kids can be strong, despite the fact that they are kids." Ranonue kept his gaze on Naruto the whole time. "This one just proved it a fact. I got a feeling these leaf-nins aren't as weak as they appear."

Shadarsu snarled, "I want to get this over quick. Just kill; we don't need any prisoners or hostages." He charged at Sasuke, his fist glowing with chakra.

Sasuke smirked and countered it with his left foot, leaving his hands free to attack. He pushed Shadarsu away and lunged swiftly at him, fist poised.

However Shadarsu dodged and flipped backwards. "You're right, Ranonue. They're better'n we thought, but they're still kids."

Kuroshinaru snorted. "They're nothing." He lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke, who expected him to be just like Shadarsu, was taken by surprise. Kuroshinaru, unlike the other two, who were just testing them, was aiming to kill. Sasuke leaned to the side, surviving a fatal blow with only a deep cut to his left cheek.

Kuroshinaru smirked and straightened up, kicking Sasuke in the gut before he could react. "See, Shadarsu? You're just getting soft."

Sasuke grunted, bending over.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran at Kuroshinaru with his katana ready. However, Ranonue came into the picture, preventing him from coming to Sasuke's rescue and forcing him to battle him instead. "Ack!"

Kuroshinaru swiped his leg at Sasuke, but Sasuke managed to jump out of the way in time. Kuroshinaru took out an ax and swung it at Sasuke's head, laughing. "Take this, kiddo!"

Sasuke ducked; he was forced into defensive mode. He licked his lips, trying to find a weak spot. However, weak spots appear suddenly and disappear just as quickly because of the speed Kuroshinaru was going.

"Yo, Sasuke, JUMP!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke widened his eyes in confusion, but he jumped anyways. Itachi appeared under him, slashing at Kuroshinaru with a kunai. _Niisan…came just in time…_

Kuroshinaru gaped in surprise. One look at the situation and one knows that Itachi had given him no time to think or dodge. It was a perfect surprise attack…if only Kuroshinaru didn't call at the last minute, "Haku!"

Itachi slashed at Kuroshinaru. He gasped. Blood splattered on his face from his attack, but the blood wasn't from the ninja he had intended the attack.

Naruto and Sasuke gaped. "What the - ?!" Between their brother and the ninja was the waitress they had met just a day ago. She had taken Itachi's attack, which left a deep wound slightly below her collar, protecting Kuroshinaru from harm.

Itachi staggered backwards, unbelieving of what he had done. He had injured someone who wasn't even supposed to be in the fight. "Why?"

Haku looked up at him, her eyes filled with hopelessness and distress. Blood came all over her clothes, but she didn't do anything to prevent the flow.

Sakura and Zabuza came into the scene, looking confused of what was going on. Sakura gasped at Haku's blood, looking from Itachi's bloody kunai to Haku's stained clothes.

Shadarsu chuckled at their confusion. "Ah, you don't think I'm gonna come and fight against the legendary Itachi Uchiha without some protection, were you?" He walked over to Haku. "Yesterday, you came into my restaurant, but we didn't cause you any trouble because we were in public."

Naruto growled, "So you're her master."

"Of course." Shadarsu grabbed Haku's arm and twisted it behind her back, making her gasp in pain. "Now that she enters the picture, I'm sure the fight will be more interesting." Seeing their still confused faces, he explained, "She doesn't have free will like you do. See that collar? It forces her to obey my every command, and I command her to protect us from your attacks – with her body."

Kuroshinaru laughed. "Entertaining, yes?"

Sakura, horrified, whispered, "That's so cruel."

Sasuke hissed, "They didn't even provide her with weapons!"

Naruto, his anger blinding his reason, charged at Shadarsu. "You're sick!"

Shadarsu, obviously intending to hurt Haku and at the same time giving Naruto a sense of helplessness, dislocated Haku's shoulder. Haku looked as if she was about to cry out, but no sound could be heard. If she did have her voice, she would've screamed.

Naruto stopped, seeing Haku's pained expression. He stepped back, glaring at Shadarsu.

Shadarsu grinned. "As you can see, I can do anything to her, and she can't do anything about it. However, you can control what I do to her - somewhat. You give up your mission, and I won't hurt her anymore. Allow us to kill you without struggling. You know you have a chance to help her."

**Part V: Cleverer Winner**

Naruto was having a conversation with the Bijuus – an urgent conversation – while appearing to think over Shadarsu's offer. _What do we do now? Can anyone tell me anything about that collar?_

Kaku put a hand to his chin, his eyes narrowed in serious thought. _**"From what I heard, this kind of collars can't be broken or taken off because once they're put on someone, they become 'part' of that person. You try to pull that collar off and you'll find yourself tearing her neck muscles off! The only way you're gonna save her, at least from their cruelty, is if you could get them to transfer their ownership to you."**_

_Fat chance. Where do people come up with this idea anyways? It's sick! _

_**"I know, kid, but that's how it is. Also, her life is connected to what's-his-name, Shadarsu's. He dies, and she dies. She dies; he won't. The collar forces her to obey her master's every command as well – even at the cost of her life. Her owner controls her life." **_Kaku sighed. _**"Sorry, kid. That's all I know. No one has ever been able to find a way to get the collar off once it's on."**_

Naruto nodded. He was going to have a bit of trouble with this – even if he has hold of all the Bijuus' cleverness; he has to stall for a while to have some time to think. He looked up at Shadarsu, accidentally meeting Haku's eyes instead. The hopelessness, the lifelessness, and the depression sent a cold chill down his back, and he involuntarily stepped back. _What the HECK was that?!_

The Bijuus all shivered. Even they were slightly shaken. Sokou hissed, _**"They're no normal eyes, Kit!"**_

_**"They're the eyes of Death!" **_Kyuubi cried, horrified. _**"WHAT have they done to her?!"**_

Naruto understood the Bijuus' panic and horror. All his life, he had never seen someone so lifeless and hopeless, giving up on life completely. Kyuubi wasn't exaggerating when she said Haku's eyes were the eyes of Death. Naruto shook himself, straightening out his mind. He yelled to Shadarsu, "Forget the deal! If you're not gonna hurt her now, you're gonna hurt her later! No way are we gonna give up all our lives just for her!"

_Smart kid. Then again, he was only saying what he should be saying, not what his heart says. _Shadarsu shrugged. "Your loss. Either way, we win. I'll just tell you outright. I know you can't bring yourself to kill someone who has no part in this battle."

Naruto growled. Shadarsu was taunting them, giving them the sense of helplessness. He's smart, Naruto'll give him that. He was weakening them that way, just by taunting them. Afterwards, it will be easier to defeat all of them altogether. Needless to say, it was working.

Itachi whispered to Naruto. "What if we all attack at the same time? She can't possibly protect all of them at once!"

"Itachi, she'll probably get split in half in an attempt to be at more than one place at once." Naruto kept his gaze on Haku as he spoke.

Itachi gulped inaudibly. This mission was turning out more twisting and confusing to the mind than he thought. They were practically split in half, their minds and their hearts turning against each other in their bodies.

Shadarsu smirked. They were acting just as he planned; ninjas were all like that – when it comes to a mission that requires more than just focus on the mission itself, they all became confused of what to do. These ninjas will be no different, no harder to defeat than the ninjas before them. He made a hand sign and the all out battle begun.

Ranonue and Naruto immediately engaged in a kenjutsu match while Sasuke and Sakura battled Kuroshinaru. Itachi and Zabuza attacked Shadarsu. They were all careful to stay in defensive mode to avoid getting Haku into the picture and to stall for more time to think up of a plan that avoids putting Haku's life in jeopardy.

_This is so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why do they have to use a slave in this battle? Why do they have to torture her and make her life miserable? Why do we have to be part of this? Now either way, her life is still going downhill, pulling us with it! _Naruto countered another one of Ranonue's uppercuts and jumped to the side to avoid a chakra blade bursting from his sword.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were battling Kuroshinaru a distance away. As Sakura doesn't have enough brute strength (hey, Tsunade hasn't taught her yet) to counter his ax, she had to dodge and stay a farther distance away from him.

Sasuke, his mind racing to think up of a loophole to defeat Kuroshinaru without having to exactly attack, was standing his ground. He was thinking of just tiring him out; however, his own energy was being used up faster than his opponent's. Losing focus of the battle at hand because of trying to come up with a plan, he dropped his guard, giving Kuroshinaru a chance to deliver a fatal wound.

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise, shaken out of his reverie. He saw the ax coming at slow speed. Time seemed to slow down.

Suddenly, a flash of pink came in front of him.

Sasuke gasped. Sakura was staring unseeingly at her body, a huge slash running from her left shoulder to her right hip. "S-Sakura?"

Sakura staggered back, a trickle of blood streaming down from her lips. "Sasuke-kun…"

Kuroshinaru smirked. "Why don't the lovers go to the netherworld together?" He grabbed Sakura by her arm and whipped her into Sasuke, who caught her.

Sasuke and Sakura (who was now lifeless) were thrown off the edge of the bridge into the ocean below. Sasuke managed to stay afloat, gasping for breath. "Sakura," he muttered, searching for her body in the water. There she was, sinking beneath the surface, pale and still lifeless. Sasuke took a deep breath and swam forward to save her. He pulled her to the surface, gasping, "Sakura…" He struggled, pulling her body towards the shore.

……

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto clenched his fist. That was IT! He was done playing Shadarsu's game – the game he was sure they would lose if they were gonna continue the same way that they are. They were holding back in fear of hurting Haku – who would be hurt either way, now or later. _Wait…_Naruto smacked himself mentally. The plan was so simple. He had been so concerned about Haku's well-being _now_ that he didn't consider the plan before. Kaku had suggested the idea at the very beginning! "Nissan, Sensei, get back! Forget Haku! She's gonna be hurt either way. Might as well take these guys with her! That's the only way!" In reality though, Naruto was not planning to kill Haku at all. However, they were going to have to be good actors.

Shadarsu widened his eyes. Do these ninjas really have the guts to kill an innocent person in the process to kill their enemies?

Itachi caught the sign Naruto sent at him. Naruto had shaken his hand back and forth quickly, signaling to his brother to go along with the plan. Itachi glanced at Zabuza, knowing that he had caught the sign as well. "Well, Zabuza-san, we should get back..."

Zabuza needed no prompting. He knew whenever Naruto says something like that, he was gonna do something serious; these ninjas are gonna die – no doubt.

Naruto smirked. These guys won't outlive this mission. He closed his eyes and concentrated. They were in Waves, a land with unlimited amount of water; Isonade's powers will come in handy…

Shadarsu jumped back, his eyes widened in shock and horror. _What the fu-?_

Itachi retreated farther back. "Looks like we're about to meet another Bijuu outside of Kyuubi-chan…"

Naruto continued concentrating. _One tail…_A green tail made of Isonade's chakra flowed behind Naruto; green chakra formed a demon cape around Naruto in the shape of a turtle. _Two tails…_Another tail appeared. _Three tails…_Naruto opened his eyes, which were no longer a light shade of blue but a dark shade of green. "You're gonna die," Naruto announced, his voice slightly altered.

……

Sasuke pulled Sakura's body onto the shore, panting from the effort. He laid her on the sand and whispered, "Sakura?"

Sakura groaned nearly inaudibly.

Sasuke sighed with relief. He bit his lower lip, staring at Sakura's still bleeding wound. If he doesn't stop the flow, she's gonna die from blood loss. He was no doctor, but he had seen Naruto channel chakra into his grandfather's wound before to quicken the healing. Sasuke wasn't sure if he could do it though. Naruto had said if he channeled the chakra into the person the wrong way, he could end up killing the person instead. _Then again…she'll die if I don't do it, so might as well take the chances._ Sasuke placed his hand over Sakura's wound at the shoulder and channeled his chakra through, careful to channel a bit at a time. It seems to be working.

Suddenly, a noise turned his focus. He looked backwards, pulling his hand away, and gasped. The water in the ocean was turning greenish, as if infused with chakra. The ocean was also unstable, dangerous currents swirling against each other. _What is going on?_

……

Shadarsu gulped and stepped back, away from Naruto. Ranonue was right. They really had been underestimating the kids – that was an understatement too.

Naruto smirked. "Ready yourself. The bully is about to be the bullied." He lifted his arms and the water in the ocean rose into the air. He charged at Shadarsu at superhuman speed with the water rushing behind him. As he expected, Haku appeared in front of her master to take the damage. Naruto rammed right into her stomach, knocking all the wind out of her. The water swirled around her, nearly drowning her. After the water subsided, Haku was unconscious on the bridge floor.

Ranonue whispered to Shadarsu, "Well, you better get that brain of yours working to think up of a plan. This guy ain't afraid to kill her."

Shadarsu's brain was racing. So they weren't up against a normal kid…they were up against a Jinchuuriki – a Jinchuuriki who knows how to completely master the Bijuu's powers.

Naruto turned to him with a manic expression on his face. He rushed at Shadarsu, his tails flowing behind him. Again, Haku, even though she was unconscious, intervened.

Shadarsu was desperate. "Stop!"

Naruto stopped; his fist was two inches from Haku's face. "What? Any last words?"

Shadarsu knew very well that Naruto still cared for his slave's well-being. The only reason that he could possibly have for killing her was to end her misery since she was still owned, and in the process could still be tortured, by Shadarsu himself. So, if he was going to survive this battle, he was going to have to make sacrifices. "I'll make a deal with you."

"What's the deal?" Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"The deal will be fair. We both gain something, and we both lose something. You said you wouldn't agree to our last deal because she could still be tortured by me later on, after our battle, and that you weren't gonna sacrifice all your lives just for her. Well then, I'll make this fairer to you. I'll transfer my ownership of Haku to you, but you'll have to leave this country and never come back, abandoning your mission right now."

Naruto was grinning inside. His plan worked. He had driven them to desperation. His tails disappeared and he appeared to be thinking for a minute.

Itachi ran over to him and whispered into his ear. "Naruto, if you agree to this, Waves will be the price of this deal. Tazuna's the only bridge builder who's still courageous enough to continue this work. If we leave, he won't have enough time to find another team to protect him before these guys kill him, stifling the only chance of saving this country."

"Nissan, she lived a terrible life. I'm not gonna give up the only chance of saving her," Naruto replied resolutely. "However," he looked up at Shadarsu, "I do want to know how you know that we would keep our end of the bargain."

"Easy, your code of honor," Shadarsu shrugged.

"Naruto, don't do this," Itachi pleaded.

"I agree to the deal," Naruto announced to Shadarsu.

"Good." Shadarsu smirked and took out some papers. "Here are her papers. You have to sign to our deal first though." He wrote down the terms of the deal they had just agreed to and set the paper in front of Naruto after signing his own name. He also gave Naruto Haku's slave contract after he signed the first contract. "The moment you sign Haku's contract, the collar will recognize you as her new master."

Naruto nodded and signed both papers, starting with the paper that had the terms of their deal on it. Then he signed Haku's slave contract; the moment he finished writing, he could see Haku's collar glow, signaling that the collar indeed had recognized him as her new master. He wasn't really expecting it to be a trick though. Shadarsu had been desperate; he wouldn't want to trick Naruto.

Behind him, Zabuza chuckled at Itachi's distress.

Itachi looked up at him. "What's so funny? We just gave up a mission to save Waves!"

Zabuza grinned under his mask. "Clever, isn't he? This was his plan all along. Knowing that the transfer of slaves require signed contracts, he drew a conclusion that Shadarsu would also make a contract to seal their deal; Shadarsu believed in signing contracts to seal deals. Well, haven't you noticed? That brat switched hands."

So Naruto had switched hands when he switched contracts, using his left hand to seal their deal while using his right hand to seal Haku's contract.

Shadarsu straighten up. "Well then, I guess we should finish our work, eh, Kuro, Ranonue?" He turned to Tazuna, who had turned pale over the course of the signing. "Well?" He looked back at where Ranonue and Kuroshinaru were supposed to be…alive. He gaped, horrified. Itachi and Zabuza had made short work of them. "You-you signed…"

Naruto smirked. "Let me just tell you something. When someone signs a contract with his or her left hand, he or she hasn't really agreed to it, so the contract would not have come into effect. Both parties didn't agree to it." In one swift movement, he killed Shadarsu with his katana. As Shadarsu breathed his last breath, Naruto said emotionlessly and coldly, "I told you that you wouldn't survive this battle – both the battles of wit and physics."

**Part VI: Ice Queen**

Sasuke grunted as he pulled Sakura onto his shoulder and carried her towards the bridge. Sakura's breathing was now more even, and her face had some more color to it. Sasuke looked back at the water in the ocean. It was now back to its normal color and was swishing gently and peacefully. _I wonder what happened._

He half-dragged, half-carried Sakura over to the bridge. He was expecting everyone to still be fighting, so what a surprise he found when everyone was waiting for him with Tazuna continuing to build the bridge, looking assured that he won't be attacked! "What's going on?"

Naruto looked up, his eyes filled with pure joy. "Sasuke! Sakura!" He ran towards them, giving them a huge hug.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Nice to see you, too, Naruto. Sasuke just saved my life!"

"Just as you did mine." Sasuke's voice was soft.

Naruto grinned and stepped back. He wanted to see what happens.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke in the eyes. For a moment, it seems as if something clicked between them. Suddenly, Sakura made the first move. She leaned closer to Sasuke. Their lips were about to touch when Sasuke asked, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

Everyone groaned. Sakura flushed and shook her head. "Nothing. Just…stretching my lips…"

Sasuke gave her a look before shrugging it off.

Naruto was quite disappointed; he was expecting Sasuke to kiss her back. Oh well, he had known Sasuke had a soft spot for Sakura out of all the girls, but he never really expected him to fall in love so easily. "So…Sasuke and Sakura sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an Uchiha in a baby carriage!" he sang, just for the purpose of annoying Sasuke.

Sasuke growled. "Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "You're not together, but I bet you're thinking about it!"

Sasuke huffed and helped Sakura into a sitting position. "So, what did we miss?"

"A lot." Naruto started to recount everything that happened including his "amazing, clever plan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That wasn't really your plan though, isn't it? It was the Bijuus'."

"Uh-uh, I actually thought of it. Kaku-san just gave me a 'hint' and some information of course," Naruto said, winking. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Haku sitting up, finally conscious. "Speaking of which, looks like Haku's awake."

They all turned their attention to Haku, who was still pale from nearly drowning. After a moment, she seemed to realize that she had new masters (the collar lets her know), and she quickly stood up, bowing to them, obviously awaiting orders or something of the same nature.

Naruto sighed. He had wanted to take her in so that she could be free, not so that she would be their slave instead! "Listen…" He reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder.

However, Haku flinched and involuntarily stepped back.

Naruto, confused, asked Itachi, "Why did she do that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Otouto? She thought you were gonna hit her," Itachi replied, his voice strained.

Naruto widened his eyes. Hit her? He gritted his teeth. What have they DONE to her? He glanced at her shoulder and remembered her dislocated one. Of course…He came over to her and said, "Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Haku stepped farther back, obviously not trusting him one bit.

Naruto stopped advancing, whispering, "Please…just trust me on this, okay? I promise I won't hurt you."

_Empty promises,_ Haku thought. However, she knew he could control her now, so she might as well comply without him using the collar on her. She walked slowly forward towards Naruto.

Naruto could recognize the signs immediately that she was coming to him out of fear, not trust. He couldn't expect more though; how could he expect her to trust him, who was nearly a complete stranger? He will have to start from there though, not using the collar. He gently pulled down her top to her dislocated shoulder. He began healing it.

Haku stared blankly at his glowing hand on her shoulder. Why was he healing her? It only takes up his energy…unless he was doing this so that he could torture her later on. When he was done, she moved her shoulder stiffly. It was as good as new. So he kept his promise…for now. He might only be doing this to get her trust and then later on, hurt her worse.

Naruto grinned. "See, I told you I wouldn't hurt you. Maybe we can find a way to get that collar off of you too."

Haku, horrified, staggered backwards. She signed so quickly, Naruto could hardly understand what she was trying to say. 'Please, don't hurt me! I'm begging you!'

It took Naruto a while to understand what she was talking about. 'No, no, no, no! We're gonna find a way to set you free. We're not just gonna rip the collar off!'

Haku seemed to relax after this though she still doesn't trust him. Why does he want to set her free anyways? Maybe he wants her to be in debt to him or something.

Then they all heard yelling and screaming. At first, it was small and quiet. As it came closer to the bridge, the noise became louder. When "it" came into view, they can see a huge mob made up of the villagers, and in front of the crowd was a short man – Gato.

Inari came to the front and yelled to the ninjas and his grandfather, "Guess what? We captured Gato! The gangsters guarding him gave up after they saw how many people are with me!"

Naruto gaped, surprised but proud at the same time. "Good for you!"

"So what do you want us to do with him?"

Zabuza clenched and unclenched his fists, flexing them. "I say we cut him into thirds and decapitate him!"

Everyone stared at him. Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh, I got a better idea…"

……

Sasuke sighed contentedly. "I have to say, Naruto; your creativity surprises even me sometimes."

Itachi put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and nodded in agreement. "So true. Who would've thought to tie him up and set him on a raft, stranded in the middle of the ocean – inside a sushi costume and covered in real soy sauce? Also, the villagers are throwing rotten fruit at him. This is the best entertainment in this village for years."

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that funny!"

Itachi shrugged. "No, but that is." He pointed to Zabuza a distance off.

Even Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter. Zabuza was surrounded by villagers, who were treating him like a hero. He was obviously trying to escape. "How did you guys manage to escape?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It had all begun with bananas…"

……

Naruto sighed, pulling Haku's shirt farther down. It had taken him forever to get her to trust him enough for him to heal her wounds. He could feel her trembling as he slipped her whole top off. "Can you calm down, please?" he asked, careful not to make it a command. The last thing he wanted to do was activate the collar and make her more conscious of her status.

Haku jumped as Naruto touched her back.

Exasperated, Naruto pulled her down. "I'm just trying to heal you, okay? I can't if you keep jumping every time I touch you!"

Haku felt her heart melt again. Oh, how was he able to do that? How could he melt her heart so and get her to want to trust him so much? He was pulling her into a trap, and she couldn't resist it much longer. Trust would only lead to pain later on.

Naruto grimaced at the scars still present from the whippings she endured from her previous masters. He couldn't get how people can be so cruel. The silence was making him uneasy, so he asked, "How old are you anyways?"

'Fifteen.'

So she was two or three years older than him, surprisingly; he had thought she was only thirteen. Now, to solve a few pieces of the puzzle, he asked, though he knew it was impolite to ask such things, "How were you mute? I know I'm acting nosy, but I'm just trying to know more about you. Were you borne mute or do you just don't talk and eventually you forgot how to talk at all?"

Haku hesitated. Then she signed, 'It's because of the collar. Long time ago, I could talk, but then, when I was captured by slave drivers, it all changed. The artists who made these kinds of collars designed them so that they could control the slaves. The collars were designed to make them in one or more ways, inferior to their masters, so each and every one of them contain a curse, handicapping the wearer – muteness, blindness, etc. I eventually got used to my handicap, but it's still there. The only way for me to be able to talk again is if this collar is removed from me. Then again, I haven't spoken for so long, I probably forgot how to speak anyways.'

Naruto was silent the rest of the healing.

_That night…_

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen Haku?" Naruto searched worriedly around the house. "It's eleven already, and I can't find her anywhere."

Sakura looked up from her book. "Maybe you should check outside."

Naruto nodded, sighing exasperatedly. He went outside, calling, "Haku?" _Where could she have gone? _He sniffed the air, trying to pick up her scent, and, finding it, followed it to a small lake behind the house. "Haku? C'mon, I know you're there; you don't have to hide from me."

There was a rustling noise, and Haku came out from behind a rock.

Naruto gave her a look. "It's eleven already; come inside. You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here." He took her hand and led her back into the house. "What were you doing out there anyways?"

'Looking at the stars. Does it bother you, Master?'

"It does if you stay out there all night," Naruto replied. He led her to their room, which was dark, Sakura finished with her nighttime reading and all. "Anyways, there are only two beds, so you'll have to share with one of us."

'I can always sleep on the floor,' she signed. One thing she was sure of, the floors of this house would be much more comfortable than the floors at her old master's house; at least they don't have broken pieces of marble here and there to stab at her back.

Naruto pretended not to see what she had signed. "Oh well, look at that. Sasuke's already sleeping with Sakura. What a surprise! She sneaks in next to him whenever he falls asleep. Well, Haku, uh…" He lay down in the other bed and patted the spot next to him.

Haku sat down on the bed and took a moment to feel the soft covers. She hadn't slept on a bed for years. Finally she lay down and curled up, staying as far away from Naruto as possible.

Naruto just smiled and pulled the covers over both of them. "Good night…"

Haku curled up tighter. She has to be careful around Naruto; he's getting closer to her heart.

**Part VII: Breaking the Ice**

Haku opened her eyes. The sun was streaming in through the window. _How long have I overslept? _She thought, noting the fact that the room was empty of people except for her. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura were all at the table, finishing up with breakfast. Itachi smiled at Haku as she entered the room. "If you're looking for Naruto, he's out for his morning jog. It's only five in the morning, so you can go back to sleep if you want."

Haku shook her head and went outside, hoping not to encounter Naruto as she enjoys the peaceful morning. She decided to go back to her hiding place yesterday night. Birds were chirping and she smiled. Morning was her favorite time of day. She rounded the corner…then she backtracked. _What's he doing here?_

Naruto was in the backyard, tapping his toes as if readying himself. He looked around, making sure no one was spying on him. Of course, outside of Haku, no one was about that early in the morning. Naruto sighed, muttering, "I shouldn't be doing this…"

_Doing what? _

Naruto straighten himself, narrowing his eyes determinedly and looking ahead. Suddenly he shot forward, emitting dirt and dust behind him.

Haku gaped, amazed.

Naruto smirked at nothing in particular – just from running at superhuman speed. He reached the other side of the island in record time and ran straight into the ocean, running so fast he wasn't even sinking. He rounded on the ocean and shot back again. His trail was lit with dirt and dust. He finished ten laps around the island in five minutes. As he ended his rounds, he turned sideways and stopped altogether, sliding to a stop right in the backyard. The dust and dirt settled gradually. Naruto panted slightly, grinning. "That feels so good…" he whispered.

Haku shook herself out of her amazement and stepped backwards slowly, feeling that this wasn't the time to announce her presence. However, her foot stepped on a stick and a small snap sounded through the air.

Naruto snapped his head up, aware that he wasn't the only one there. After he sniffed the air for a few seconds, he called out, "Haku, I told you that you don't have to hide from me."

Haku stepped out from behind the house.

"How much did you see?" Naruto asked, walking towards her.

Haku stepped backwards, away from Naruto, afraid that she might have done something wrong and that she might be in for some punishment. 'I saw you…running.'

Instantly, instinctively, Naruto's brain began racing. His eyes glinted slyly, and he, instead of denying anything or ordering Haku to forget the event or anything of the same manner, said, "Running, hmm?" He paused, looking deep into Haku's eyes. "Can you do me a favor, Haku, by not talking about this to anyone? The only ones who know are my family, the Hokage, and my teachers; they're the only ones who know my full potential. You're the first outside my circle to know this. So, can you keep it a secret?"

'Why won't you just order me to do it? Why don't you want others to know your full potential?' Haku had so many questions. The way her master's mind works confuses her completely.

"I don't want them to treat me different from who I really am; the real me is here, not the guy you just saw running at lightning speeds a few minutes ago. I won't order you because I don't want to activate your collar and treat you as a slave." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. "Also…I trust you, and I hope…someday, you'll trust me too."

Haku turned away, signing, 'It's not easy for me to trust.'

Naruto whispered, "I know. Either way, though, I trust you."

Haku clenched her fists. There he goes again. He was melting the ice surrounding her heart. Why does he want to hurt her so?

"Haku?" Naruto peered concernedly at her.

Haku, confused and disoriented, felt anger rising up in her against Naruto. She hadn't felt anger in such a long time that she had forgotten how hard it was to control it…SMACK! She stared in horror at what she just did. Her hand was still poised from slapping Naruto. Haku trembled slightly before she finally broke down, tears running down her face as she turned around and ran.

Naruto's face turned to one of shock. He had never expected _that._ Haku had never seemed like a person who would get angry. _I guess everyone gets angry sometime or later, but I wonder why she did that._

Itachi sighed behind him. "I guess that didn't go so well, did it?"

Naruto shook his head sadly and asked, "Why did she do that, Itachi-nissan? What did I do wrong?"

"Naruto, you must understand that Haku is a broken slave. It's gonna take a lot of patience to fix a broken slave. You have to show her that you're trustworthy…many times; she's not just gonna trust you after a day or two. Sometimes, it might take years to gain her trust completely. You've been a little too hasty; now she's confused, not understanding your actions or your intentions. Go slowly, and be patient."

Naruto nodded. He can't expect this to be easy, can he?

……

Haku buried her face in her hands, expecting any moment for Naruto to order her back and punish her. _So this was what he planned? _She had gone way past the line when she had slapped her own master. None of her previous masters would _ever _let her get away with that; she was quite sure Naruto wouldn't either.

Every noise made her jump, fearing that Naruto might be coming to torment her. Her heart was racing, and she felt delirious – like a trapped animal.

"Haku, can you come out? I know you're there," Naruto's voice called out.

_Oh no. _Haku looked frantically around, searching for where the voice was coming from.

"I'm right here."

She spun around. Naruto was right behind her, smiling. She stepped backwards though she knew quite well that she couldn't escape what he intended for her. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she ignored them. _Might as well get this over with, _she thought, defeated. She knelt down and got on her hands and knees; she'd rather not get hurt more than she is going to be already – she learned from experience that if she tries to escape her punishments, she'd get hurt worse, much worse. She waited for the blows, but they never came. Instead, gentle hands pulled her up. What was going on?

"C'mon; I promised I won't hurt you, and I always keep my promises." Naruto hugged her gently, careful not to make any sudden movements. "I know you have the right to never trust again after all you've been through…but if you don't trust, how will you ever know what happens if you did?"

Haku widened her eyes. _Such gentle arms…_She looked up into his eyes, searching for any deception. However, she found none. His eyes were honest, truthful, and…kind. Could she really learn to trust him? Could she ever learn to trust again? Haku gingerly touched Naruto's cheek – the one which she had slapped, expecting any second that he would hit and beat her. _Maybe I could try...after all, he did stick to his promise, at least to this far in time. _

Naruto's smile brightened. She trusted him – at least a bit. It was a start. "So…will you give me a chance? Please?"

Haku hesitated, uncertain. She wasn't ready to give him a straight answer yet. How will she answer him? Being mute had dull her skills in expressing her emotions and describing her feelings.

Naruto understood and said softly, slightly sad, "I'll wait for your answer. You don't have to answer today. You can answer anytime you want to."

_Why is he being so nice to me?_ Haku felt crushed. Naruto's voice had sounded so sad.

"C'mon. You haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" Naruto pulled her gently back to the house.

When they entered, they found Itachi at the table, writing a report of the mission for the Hokage. He looked up at them and smiled.

The moment their eyes met, Haku knew that he knew about what happened in the backyard. She flushed, but Itachi just went back to writing. _Maybe I could learn to trust them…_

Zabuza burst into the room, followed by Sasuke and Sakura, who were chasing him and yelling, "C'mon, you promised you wouldn't be Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Zabuza yelled back, "I promised _that_; I didn't promise that I'd play hangman and dollies with you two! Oh, for crying out loud!"

Haku stared. She had no idea what was going on. Aren't shinobis supposed to be composed and calm and command respect? But here, two teenagers were annoying an older shinobi and no one was even gonna stop them. In fact, Itachi and Naruto were laughing along with Sasuke and Sakura, who finally managed to jump Zabuza. _These ninjas are strange._

That night, Haku turned around to face Naruto instead of facing the other way. She knew she should give him a chance; he had trusted her in so many ways. However, caution was holding her back. He was still her master, and she was still his slave.

Naruto stared at her in the darkness. "You know, you're gonna fall off the edge if you keep sleeping that far out."

Haku knew it was the truth. She was on her side and was so close to the edge, it was nearly certain that she'd fall off in the middle of the night. But the bed was small (for two people), and if she comes closer to the inside, she'd be way too close to Naruto for comfort.

Naruto sighed and got up. "You can have the bed then," he whispered as to not wake up Sasuke and Sakura.

Haku blinked, curious. Where was Naruto going?

Naruto shook his head, seeing Haku's expression. "Don't worry; just have a good sleep." He pulled the blanket over Haku and left the room.

Haku again felt something stir up inside her. Guilt? Sadness? She doesn't know. Eventually though, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

……

Haku woke up and tiptoed out of their room. Surprisingly, today, Sasuke and Sakura were still asleep. She came out into the living room on her way to the kitchen, and she widened her eyes at the sight that greeted her in the living room. On the sofa was Naruto, sound asleep. _What's he doing here? _It didn't take her long to connect the meaning of yesterday night and that day. Naruto was afraid that she would fall off so, knowing that she can't bring herself to come closer inside with him still on it, he got off and went to sleep outside on the sofa instead. Haku felt another guilt pang coming in, but she shook it off and went over to Naruto, shaking him awake.

Naruto groaned and turned over, muttering, "Sasuke, leave me alone…"

Haku persisted, shaking him slightly harder. She was less fearful of him now, nearly convinced completely that he wasn't gonna hurt her. She has to know the truth though; she doesn't want to continue her life hating and distancing herself from Naruto if it wasn't necessary.

Naruto finally opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled, "What is it, Haku?"

Haku signed, 'Can I talk to you, Master?'

Naruto blinked groggily. His brain was slow and it took him a while to understand her signs. "Uh…sure…" He was slightly nervous; what's so important that she has to talk to him immediately about? He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?"

'Can I trust you?'

_Okay, then…_Naruto hesitated. It was an awkward question, and it was more awkward still to answer it. "It depends on you really…uh…" He paused. "Do _you_ think I'm trustworthy?"

'I don't know. That's why I'm looking to you for an answer.'

"Sorry, Haku, but I can't just tell you to trust me. What's the point of that? You have to decide for yourself if we are trustworthy. I can only tell you what you need to hear, but you have to decide if my words are to be trusted or not. If I order you to trust me, am I _being_ trustworthy?" Naruto asked, smiling.

Haku turned away. Why couldn't he just give her a straight answer? 'I don't know.' When she turned to meet his eyes however, she suddenly felt a surge of determination, of _something_, she couldn't quite describe or recognize it. It did give her enough courage to say to Naruto this though, 'Maybe I could learn to trust you – one day.'

Naruto widened his eyes, surprised. Did Haku just say what he thought she said? Then he grinned. "Then I'll make sure you won't be disappointed."

Suddenly Sasuke came stomping into the room, disrupting their intimate conversation. "Argh! Sakura slept next to me, AGAIN!!" He noticed Naruto on the couch, and then, forgetting about Sakura for a moment, smirked, asking, "You slept on the couch last night, Nissan? You know, the floor is softer than that couch!" He laughed and said under his breath, "Dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Sasuke. Why do you always have to enter at the wrong moment?"

_A week later at night (before their return to Konoha)…_

Naruto was lying on his stomach, reading a scroll filled with proverbs and sayings. He was just reading because there wasn't anything else to do. He felt Haku's eyes on him and looked up.

Haku was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring at the scroll and him curiously.

Naruto widened his eyes. "Can you read?"

Haku shook her head sadly. 'I was a slave for most of my life.'

Naruto grinned. "Well, then your lessons start now." He pulled her next to him and began teaching her the words. _Hmm, will rules over destiny and fate…a king is a servant to those under his rule…nothing can be divided against itself and still survive…wait. _Naruto stared at the saying. "Nothing can be divided against itself and still survive…" he muttered. An idea popped up inside his mind. He wasn't sure if it will work but he was willing to try. "Haku, I'm gonna try something on your collar, okay?"

Haku, suddenly fearful, gulped but nodded.

"The collar's purpose is to make you follow my every command and please me outside of muting you and making you a slave, right?" Naruto asked.

Haku nodded, not understanding what he was getting at. However, she decided right there and then that she was going to trust him on this and then see if he was going to break her trust. He was right when he said that if she doesn't trust, she won't be able to know what happens if she does. Well then, she was going to give him just this chance.

"Well then…" He looked at the collar around her neck and said out loud, determinedly, "I want you to be able to talk."

Suddenly there was a loud snap coming from the collar, and a crack ran down its front. Naruto, encouraged, said, "I want you to be free." Another loud snap sounded, and another crack ran down its back piece. "I want you to have free will to defy me." With a loud snap, the collar came off Haku's neck and, with a loud bang, it dropped to the floor.

The door burst open and Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura came in. "What's going on? Did you break something? We heard noises…" Itachi stopped, staring at the broken collar on the floor. "How did you…?"

Naruto grinned. "Nothing can be divided against itself and still survive. The collar can't 'survive' if its purposes oppose each other. I guess that makes me the first person to ever find a way to take the collar off, huh?" He turned to Haku, "I told you that I'd find a way to get rid of it." He picked up the broken pieces of the collar and threw them away into a garbage can inside their room.

Haku felt her neck, marveling at her freedom. She looked up at Naruto, her eyes showing her gratefulness and her amazement at his discovery.

Everyone was focused on her as if waiting for something. "Well? Can you talk?" All of them were anticipated, wondering what Haku's voice would sound like.

Haku took a deep breath. For a moment, it was as if she really had forgotten how to speak. But then she emitted a small, soft whisper, "Thank you." Her voice sounded like a miracle on her ears; she had never heard her own voice for such a long time!

There was a loud cheer, and Naruto jumped up and down, yelling, "Naruto Uzumaki did it again!"

Haku cocked her head, confused. Why were they so happy? Are they really that happy over someone like her?

Sasuke smirked. "Soft voice."

Naruto finally stopped jumping and asked Haku, "Hey, why aren't you happy? You're free now, aren't you?"

Haku widened her eyes, surprised. Someone was actually caring about her happiness? Do they actually care about her? At that moment, the ice surrounding her heart was broken. Naruto hadn't broken her trust; they really were trustworthy, and they do care about her. "So…you actually, really care about me?" she asked, softly and so quietly that it was only because of their tuned ninja hearing that they could even make out her words.

"Of course we care about you! It's kinda stupid of us if we went through all that trouble to rescue and save you and then just forget that you're there!" Sakura cried out.

"Gotta agree with Sakura," Itachi replied, smiling.

"Yep! So true!" Naruto nodded in agreement enthusiastically.

"Have to agree with the fangirl," Sasuke said.

Haku stared, still wide-eyed.

"Haku?" They all asked at the same time.

Haku shook her head, tears falling down her face as she finally understood their intentions. "Thank you," she said again. Then she lunged herself at Naruto, hugging him and sobbing onto his jacket. "Domo arigato, domo arigato…"

Naruto sighed contentedly, reminded of Sasuke seven years ago.

"_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ..oh  
And now ... looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new."_

_High School Musical Song_


	4. Chuunin Exam Part I

**Part I: Start of Something New**

Itachi thanked the villagers for their pay and went back to his group, ready to return to Konoha. The villagers had taken all of Gatou's money and gave them an S-class mission pay, which they considered a little too much, considering the mission wasn't that dangerous though they did fought against ninjas. "So, guys, you ready?" he asked.

"We're ready when you are," Naruto replied, looking ahead at the bridge. The bridge was finished yesterday, and they were going to cross it to get back to the mainland.

Itachi nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

Sasuke whispered to him, "Ironic, isn't it? Tazuna-san named it the Great Naruto Bridge. Strange name, huh?"

"Sasuke, I think it's a fine name."

"Fine, sure. Awkward? Also sure."

The trip back to Konoha was uneventful. The only thing happened was that they were attacked by bandits on the way, and Sasuke had taken care of them single-handedly.

Once they arrived at Konoha, they all separated. Sakura went to Ino's house, Itachi went off to hand in his report, and the rest went towards the Uchiha compound.

"You'll love them, Sensei, Haku! The Uchiha clan is one of the strongest clans in the world! They have a kekkai genkai called the Sharingan, and it can copy an opponent's jutsus and stuff. Sasuke's Sharingan only has one tomoe though, but it's still pretty cool…" Naruto drabbled on.

"Naruto, you talk way too much, okay? You haven't stopped talking ever since we left Waves," Sasuke groaned.

Zabuza finally smacked Naruto in the head and snarled, "Shut up already, brat! The Uchiha is right!" He was having a headache from listening to the blonde.

However, Naruto refused to keep quiet. He was too excited for their new guests to move in to live with them. "This is going to be sooooo fun!" He ran ahead towards their mansion, leaving Sasuke, Zabuza, and Haku to stare after him, all thinking the same though, _He is the nuttiest kid in the history of the ninja world. _

Naruto burst through the door, calling in a singsong voice, "Okaasan, Otousan, we're home, and we brought guests too!"

Mikoto came out from the kitchen and chuckled. "Back already? Fugaku's at the police station at the moment. He'll be back in about one or two hours. So, who are your guests? They're welcome to stay for a while."

Naruto hesitated, his grin faltering slightly. "Uh…actually they're gonna have to live with us for more than just a while…"

Mikoto widened her eyes. "What?"

"Uh…"

"Okaasan, I'm home!" Sasuke called as he entered the door, followed by Zabuza and Haku.

Mikoto gaped. "These are the guests, Naruto?" She stared at Zabuza, who towered over her.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Heheheh, uh, yeah, they'll be living with us, so is that okay, Okaasan?"

Mikoto looked shocked for a while, but then she smiled, having gotten over her shock, and replied, "It's okay with me, but we'll have to check with your father first, Naruto. I don't see why not. We have plenty of guest rooms. So care to explain how you came across them?"

Sasuke and Naruto began explaining everything, leaving out the fact that Haku was a slave…formerly, because there was no need to inform her of that considering that Haku is no longer a slave.

Mikoto smiled brighter. "Well, then, you two can stay here until Fugaku comes back. I'm making tomato soup, so I hope you're staying for dinner. It's Sasuke's favorite."

Sasuke twitched.

Naruto smirked. He knew the Uchiha had a strange addiction to tomatoes and onigiri. Naruto could never understand that.

Mikoto also chuckled at Sasuke. "Have fun, kids." She walked back into the kitchen just as Itachi arrived home.

Itachi panted, looking hurried. "Got a bunch of stuff to tell you guys…" He threw a bunch of papers on the counter and began muttering under his breath as he read, "Chuunin exams…hmm, they seem capable…advancing in missions…uh-huh…register as a villager or a ninja? Hmm…"

"What is it, Nissan?" Naruto peeked over his shoulder.

Itachi stopped reading and chuckled. "It's a lot to talk about. All of you sit down. There's a lot to talk about." He took the papers and set them down on the living room table instead. He sat down on one of the sofa and motioned for the others to do the same. "First of all, I'd like to inform you, Sasuke and Naruto, that there will be a Chuunin Exam in about two months. I think you are capable, but the decision is up to you. I have already informed Sakura's parents, and they say that she could participate…if you participate, of course. If you do want to participate, I'm totally fine with it."

Naruto jumped up. "Of course we'd participate! We're ready!"

Itachi laughed. "Right, I don't even need to ask, do I? You're ready for anything." He looked down at his papers again. "Also, when I handed the report in for Hokage-sama, he said that since you guys have proved yourselves capable of a B-rank mission, he will allow you to take on more B-rank missions and maybe an A-rank mission once in a while. You will have to take a break from missions for the Chuunin Exam; however, your rank won't matter that much, mission-rankwise. So basically, whether you're a Chuunin or Genin, if you want to take on a B-rank mission, you may."

Sasuke grinned. "Fine with us." He was like Naruto; the time when they decide to go on D-ranks and C-ranks again is when they could feel the world going upside down.

Itachi nodded. Then he turned to Zabuza and Haku. "Now, for your registrations into this village, you will either register as a ninja or a villager. Zabuza-san, if you register as a ninja, you can be promoted immediately to Jonin."

"Of course I'd register as a ninja! Living a peaceful life isn't my dream, Itachi."

Itachi shrugged and began filling out a registration form. "I take it Haku's gonna register as just a villager and civilian?"

Sasuke turned to Haku. "We don't know if she could use chakra nor if she has any kind of ninja skills, do we?"

Itachi peered at Haku. "Do you have any ninja skills?"

Haku didn't understand what Itachi meant by 'ninja skills,' so she just gave him a confused look.

"You know, chakra control, uh, basically unnatural powers," Itachi explained hastily.

Haku was silent.

_Flashback…_

_Haku stared at the ice. "Mom, why does water do that? Whenever it gets cold, it turns into ice."_

_Her mom laughed. "The water's just hiding, Haku. It's right beneath the ice. You don't have to look far."_

_Haku stepped on the ice and poked the surface. She wondered how water is supposed to hide beneath the ice. It must be really clever to do that! Haku glared playfully at the ice, wishing with all her might that it would show itself. Suddenly, water squirted out and gathered into a neat blob floating above her cupped hands. "Mom, look what I can do!"_

_Her mom looked around, but when she saw what Haku was doing, her smiling face turned to one of horror. She rushed towards Haku and slapped her hands. "Don't you ever do that again!" _

_The water splashed onto the ice. Haku stared at her mom in confusion and fear of her anger. Why was her mom so angry? "Mom?" She stepped backwards just in case her mom gets angry again._

_Her mom broke down and began crying. _

_Haku ran towards her and hugged her, crying. "I'm so sorry, Mom!" She didn't know why she was saying sorry, only that it sounded like the appropriate thing to do at the time._

_A week later, Haku had killed her father. Now, she was running away from slave traders. Her life was going downhill…just because of her father finding out about her powers._

_End flashback…_

Haku looked up at Itachi, suddenly undecided whether she should reveal to these people her powers or not. She was also nervous about how they would treat her if she did reveal them to them. Sure, they have powers themselves, but their powers were 'trained powers.' They have techniques and everything, unlike hers. Her mother had said that her powers were like sins. Even her father rejected her once he found out. How will her new family react?

Naruto noticed her discomfort and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Haku looked back at Naruto's eyes and felt safe somehow. She felt as if she could tell them anything, and they wouldn't hurt her. She took a deep breath and said softly, "I do."

Itachi, surprised, asked, "Well, what can you do?" He had never expected Haku to have powers as she didn't do anything abnormal during the fight at the bridge. If she could, she would've protected herself against their attacks, wouldn't she?

Haku turned her gaze to the floor. "I…can't explain it. Can I show you instead, Itachi-sama?"

"Please do."

Haku turned to the glass of water on the table and focused. The water rippled slightly, and then began rising into the air. However, she couldn't hold it for very long, and after a few seconds, she lost control of the water. The water splashed right onto the pile of papers in front of Itachi. Haku gasped. "I'm so sorry, Itachi-sama!"

Itachi chuckled, waving her off. He saved a few of the papers on the bottom, which didn't get wet, and set the wet papers on the counter to dry. "Good thing those kinds of ink don't smear easily." He returned to his seat and considered Haku for a while. "Hmm, you don't seem to have the need to use hand signs to be able to control the water. Interesting."

"Is it a bad thing?" Haku asked worriedly.

"No, no, don't worry about it." Itachi thought for a few seconds and added, "It's not a bloodline thoroughly studied here in Konoha, but there are a few books written about it. I think it's called the Hyoton or something…"

Haku let out a sigh of relief. So they didn't think she was a monster because of it.

"Anyways, basically you could control both wind and water chakras, and since you could, you can also manipulate and create ice." Itachi pondered. Then he announced, "Naruto and Zabuza-san can help train you with water techniques, and then I or Sasuke can help you with chakra control. You haven't been trained as early as we have, so now, it's gonna be harder for you to learn everything."

Sasuke raised a question. "Hey, Nissan, how's she supposed to do missions and rise in ranks? She doesn't have a team to work with."

"I'll ask Hokage-sama about that; maybe he would allow a four-man team for the first time in history. For now though, train her as best as you can, and if the Hokage does agree to let her be on our team, then she will be doing missions with us like normal. If she's good enough, maybe she could join in the Chuunin Exam this year instead of waiting for next year, too."

Haku widened her eyes. She was going to train and work with ninjas! Just a few days ago, she was a broken slave. It was enough to make anyone feel a bunch of emotions all at once. "I-I'm going to train…w-with you?"

"Of course. Your powers can't be put to waste now, can it?" Itachi wrote a few things on Haku's registration form and then stood up, leaving the papers in a neat pile on the table. "I'm hungry, and mother's tomato soup's the best." He saw Sasuke twitched again and laughed. "Sasuke, I bet you can't lay off tomatoes for a day, can you?"

"How can I? They're the best!" Sasuke ran into the kitchen, no doubt to ask for a tomato slice before dinner.

"I swear his addiction to tomatoes increases everyday," Naruto muttered.

At that moment, the door opened, and Fugaku came in, his face still stern as ever. His figure commanded respect – even Zabuza felt slightly intimidated by him. He looked over at Naruto and Itachi and asked, "Back already? Mission successful? I heard that it turned out to be a B-rank mission."

Itachi nodded. "The mission was successful; everyone's back, safe and sound."

Fugaku nodded, proud. "That's what I expect from my children!" He then noticed Zabuza and Haku and asked, "Who are they?"

Mikoto called from the kitchen, "Guests! The kids met them from Waves, and they're going to be living with us!"

"I see…" Fugaku gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Zabuza and Haku before he motioned for Naruto to come over to him. "Naruto, I forgot to give you these earlier. They're scrolls from your parents, so keep them safe. They contained their most powerful techniques and their most important possessions; they're your inheritance." He handed Naruto the scrolls, saying, "They belong to you now that you're a ninja."

Naruto took them, a little shocked. He had never thought his parents left him anything before they died. "Arigato, otousan."

There was an awkward silence until Mikoto called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!" Then they heard her yelling, "Sasuke, wash those tomatoes first if you're gonna eat them fresh from the garden! How many times do I have to tell you that? Also, cut them into slices so you won't squirt; you can't bite into them like apples!"

They both chuckled and went into the kitchen/dining room to find Sasuke snacking happily on a raw tomato slice.

Mikoto was ladling out the soup and placing them in front of everyone. "Sasuke, when will you…?"

Sasuke, already knowing the rest of the question, replied resolutely, "Never! I will never, ever give up tomatoes as snacks before dinner!"

"And lunch and breakfast and between snacks and between missions and during missions…" Itachi and Naruto continued a whole list in unison.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. Doesn't mean I'm gonna give up tomatoes though!" Sasuke finished his slices and started on his soup. "Mm-mmm, this is so good!!"

Itachi turned to Naruto. "What did otousan talked to you about?"

Naruto pulled out three scrolls. "Just about my inheritance. My parents left me some possessions and their techniques and stuff. You guys wanna see? I haven't really looked at them yet." He opened one of them and spread it out on the table. They were his family; he'd gladly share all he knew with them.

Everyone, even Sasuke, stopped eating and watched Naruto, focusing on every piece of the scroll. Their expressions turned to one of awe. It was Kushina's scroll. It was filled with kenjutsu techniques, jutsus, summoning contracts, and even a few taijutsu moves. Naruto then opened Minato's scroll. His was similar – only with more jutsus and less kenjutsu techniques. Naruto opened the third scroll. This one was different from the other two in that it held no techniques – only his parents' most precious possessions and valuables.

"Unseal one, Naruto," Itachi told him.

Naruto unsealed an item in the scroll, and a kunai appeared. "A kunai? We have plenty of them, haven't we?"

Fugaku stared at the kunai. "That's no ordinary kunai, Naruto…"

Mikoto whispered, "There's a special seal attached to it. It's the secret to his Flying Thunder God Technique."

Naruto cocked his head. "The what?"

"You'll probably find out how to use it in his scroll he left you."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay." He rolled back up his scrolls and took them to his room. He wanted to finish dinner. "Hey, Itachi, are there any good TV shows on today?" He whispered to Zabuza and Haku, "Itachi has great taste in entertainment! He just found this really cool anime show about a few weeks ago. We had to go to Waves before we could get a chance to try it out though."

Itachi chuckled. "I recorded all the episodes, Naruto. A guy had decided to make an anime based on us. Cool, huh? Hold on…" He stood up and turned on the TV. The screen flickered on, and he opened up a recorded episode: _Enter Naruto Uzumaki_. "This is the first episode, I think."

Sasuke groaned, "Why did he name it after Naruto?"

"You want it named _Sasuke_, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, laughing.

They all watched the first few minutes before Naruto stood up, yelling indignantly, "I'm NOT a prankster! Also, I didn't even go to the academy!"

Sasuke smirked at the scene where he did a perfect transformation jutsu. "Well, I am top in class. That part is correct."

Everyone gaped when Hinata was thinking_, Naruto-kun…do your best. _"Man, this guy's mind is weird." Everyone covered their eyes at Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu. "AAAAHHHHH!!"

Haku whispered into Sasuke's ear, "You look really serious, Sasuke-sama."

"You mean 'emo'," Naruto corrected. "Anyways, where is Itachi?"

**Part II: Teaching Techniques**

_Two months later…_

Itachi's team had just returned from a B-rank mission. They were wiped out, tired from defeating jonins to rescue a feudal lord's daughter. Haku, who was the most inexperienced of the team, was nearly killed, taking a direct kunai to the chest. Many things had taken place ever since Haku joined the team. So far, they had taken on (all of which were successful) two B-ranks and an A-rank mission.

Itachi was carrying the sleeping Haku on his back as they returned to the Uchiha compound. "What do you know? We made it just in time for the Chuunin Exam. It's taking place in four days, so expect foreign ninjas coming in, 'kay?" He laid Haku on their living room sofa and went off to hand in his report to the Hokage.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "C'mon. Let's get some ramen. I'm starving!"

Sasuke and Sakura gave each other a look. With that, they both grabbed Naruto by his arms and dragged him towards another restaurant instead. Naruto, realizing that they weren't going to Ichiraku's, whined the whole way. However, Sasuke and Sakura ignored his pleas. "You're going to eat REAL food, Naruto."

Naruto pouted. "But I don't wanna!" he whined loudly.

**_"Sorry to say, Kid, but you need more nutrients in your diet. Ramen ain't gonna provide them all. You need more variety of foods."_** Houkou smacked him inside his head.

_What's wrong with ramen? It tastes good! _

**_"Just because it tastes good doesn't mean it's good for you," _**Raijuu told him. _**"Remember, ramen doesn't have a lot of nutrients in it. Basically, you'll get full, but you won't receive the necessities you need from food."**_

Naruto hmphed but allowed himself to be pulled towards the restaurant. As they were about to enter, though, screaming and sounds of a scuffle drew their attention. All three of them entered ninja mode and ran towards the sounds. As they rounded the corner, they found two ninjas, from Suna by the look of their tête-à-têtes. One had purple markings over his face and the other was a blond girl with a fan on her back. The yelling and screaming had come from the academy students whom they were bullying.

Naruto recognized immediately the academy students – Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. He sweatdropped, knowing that they were Konoha's Number One troublemakers. He asked, "Okay, what did you guys do this time?"

Konohamaru, who was held above the ground by Kankuro (we all know his name, don't we?), yelled in reply, "We didn't do anything! We only accidentally bumped into this creepy weirdo!"

_That wasn't very smart, _Naruto thought, stepping forward about to rescue Konohamaru.

"Who're you calling a creepy weirdo?" Kankuro growled. He shook Konohamaru, who just glared defiantly at him.

Sasuke threw a rock at Kankuro, hitting his mark exactly at the hand holding Konohamaru. "Let him go. You know, it's smart if you keep a low profile in a foreign village."

Kankuro winced, dropping Konohamaru and growling, "Who are you to tell me what to do, you punk?" He stepped towards Sasuke, who just smirked coolly and played with another rock in his hand. However, Temari stopped him.

"He's cute…so he's mine," she said softly, smirking.

Kankuro gave her a strange look. "You're really strange sometimes…" he muttered under his breath.

Naruto sniffed the air, smelling something strange. "Sasuke, Sakura, can you feel that?" he whispered under his breath. Then he turned his head towards a tree branch right above them.

Temari and Kankuro visibly stiffened. On the branch was their younger brother. He had come to the scene so quietly, they hadn't even noticed him. "H-hi, Gaara."

Naruto, having gotten over his uneasiness, grinned casually. "Yo. So your name's Gaara, eh? Who're your teammates?"

Temari and Kankuro stared at Naruto. Is that blond an idiot or what? Doesn't he know that their brother can kill him in a blink of an eye? As for Gaara, he just stared unfazed at Naruto and his teammates. He jumped down between Temari and Kankuro and replied emotionlessly, "They're my siblings, Temari and Kankuro." That was all he said before he turned and walked off, giving his siblings the message that they have to go.

Naruto cocked his head in curiosity. "They must be here for the Chuunin Exam."

Konohamaru gave him a look. "You just figured that out?"

As he watched the siblings walked farther away, Sasuke shivered involuntarily. The picture of Gaara's eyes was still haunting his mind.

……

"Itachi, how's Haku?" Naruto called, returning home.

Itachi was signing some papers. "She's fine! She's fully healed, training with Zabuza-san at the moment!" he answered. "How was your afternoon?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just met some genins from Suna here to take the Chuunin Exam."

Itachi paused in his writing, slightly troubled. "Who are they; do you know their names?" he asked quietly.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Gaara as well?"

"Yeah."

Itachi sighed deeply. He stood up and said, "I want to give you something. I think, though you're not a jonin or any of the higher ranks, that you're ready to use this." He walked over to a desk and opened the compartment. He pulled out two books. "Here." He threw one to each of them. "They're kinda like ninja profiles. You'll find the more dangerous and powerful ninjas in there. Look up Sabaku no Gaara."

Sasuke flipped through the pages, finding the name after a short search. "It says here he's the one-tailed Bijuu's Jinchuuriki – kinda like Naruto. However, he has practically no control over the Bijuu. He's an insomniac and people believe that he isn't completely sane." Sasuke chuckled slightly at the last part.

Itachi's face remained serious. "Sasuke, this isn't funny. This is a very serious matter. He's unstable – which is what I'm concerned about. We are Suna's allies, are we not? Well then, why would they bring along someone unstable to our village? Gaara could attack our village and destroy it."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "What do you reckon we should do?"

Itachi shook his head. "We won't do anything. We'll wait for their move first, but ready yourselves. Don't let your guard down, whatever you do. Also, be extremely cautious around Gaara and the sand-nins."

……

The Sandaime called Itachi, Kurenai, and Asuma over to him. "Alright, you all had a chance to talk to the genins you're in charge of. Now, who do you think will be eligible to take the Chuunin Exam?"

"Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are capable."

"Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino are, too."

They all turned to Itachi, wondering what he would say about Haku, a new ninja. Itachi smiled. "I do recommend Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, and Sakura. Their teamwork is excellent, and they are quite capable. Normally, I would've hold Haku back as they already have three members without her, so they could still take the Chuunin Exam by themselves. However, she is a quick learner, so I do think she is capable of advancing to Chuunin level."

Kakashi and Iruka, who were listening in on Itachi's recommendations, stood up. They obviously disagreed on some of his ideas. "Itachi, Haku is barely a ninja! She's been training for only about two months! She's not ready!" Then Iruka added, "Also, Naruto doesn't take fighting serious enough! He's not ready!"

Itachi chuckled. "Both, I believe, are quite ready. Naruto may have the lowest grade in the academy, may be a bit ignorant and oblivious, and, okay, he can be quite immature, but he is ready." _I do wish he'd use his brain more often though. The Bijuus' cunning and intelligence shouldn't be put to waste._

Kakashi sighed. "From the way he acts and from his personality, we can all declare him as the number one, knuckleheaded ninja in history."

_But you haven't seen his true abilities before, Kakashi._

Sarotobi looked from Kakashi to Iruka to Itachi before declaring, "Alright then. I take it Naruto and Haku will both be participating?"

"Hokage-sama…" Iruka started, concern sketching over his face.

"Itachi said they're ready, and I trust his judgment. If it helps, there will be preliminary exam for the Rookie Nine before the Chuunin Exam to see if they're ready to participate."

……

Naruto and Sasuke looked over their application papers. Both filled them in without hesitation. Sakura shrugged and filled in hers too. However, Haku hesitated; she wasn't sure whether she should apply, seeing that she was training as a ninja for only two months. "I don't know if I should…" she muttered softly.

Itachi peered over his book at her. "If you don't want to, it's okay." He gave Naruto and Sasuke a look that plainly says 'Don't force her.'

Haku looked up at Naruto. "Should I?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged. "It's your choice."

"It would be a good thing if you did though," Sasuke said out loud.

Naruto jabbed him sharply in the ribs. "Sasuke!" he hissed.

Sasuke grinned sheepishly. "Gomen, gomen, I was joking!"

Haku turned to Itachi. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"I do think you're ready, but the answer to if you should enter or not lies in whether _you_ feel ready or not." Itachi returned to his book.

Haku looked down at her application form and groaned. Making decisions for herself was a lot harder than she had imagine. "Will I die?"

"There will always be a chance that you will." Itachi's reply was plain, simple, and straightforward, but he added, "But the chances are very small though." _Your teammates can guard you through the Forest of Death, and the main matches are always supervised by jonins. _

_Oh, just sign the thing and get it over with; it's not as if you're gonna die, _Haku told herself. "I'll participate then." She filled in the application and handed it to Itachi.

Naruto jumped up and did a little happy dance. "Yay! Haku's participating with us!"

Haku turned pink slightly. Why was Naruto so happy just because she agreed to participate?

Zabuza glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You sure, kid?"

Haku nodded. At least she was fairly sure.

Zabuza had become protective of Haku over the course of two months. Even though he and she were usually on different missions, he would always remind Itachi to watch over her (A/N: plz don't confuse this protective feeling with romance and love. Zabuza's just being fatherly. ZabuHaku is…uh…awkward, considering he's nearly twice as old as her.) Zabuza wasn't sure if she was ready for the Chuunin Exam. She, so far, had only mastered senbon and a few water techniques, which were nearly useless as there won't always be a nearby water source.

Naruto nudged him and whispered out the corner of his mouth, "Don't worry so much about her. She'll be fine."

Zabuza was less than assured, but he just nodded and pasted on his stoic mask.

Naruto turned to Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku. "Hey, wanna train?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Are you going to, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course I will." He stood up and went outside, running towards their training ground.

Naruto smirked. If Sasuke's going, Sakura's going. It was as simple as that. When they arrived at their training ground, they split up into pairs: Sakura with Sasuke and Naruto with Haku. "Haku, come here."

Haku obediently ran over to him, anticipating that he was going to teach her something useful.

"Do you know, Haku, that water is presented in all three forms, gas, solid, and liquid?"

Haku nodded, curious to where this was going.

Naruto explained further. "Well, water is presented in the air as water vapor; it's presented as a liquid as plain water; it's presented as a solid as ice. You, so far, have been able to control both its liquid form and solid form. However, these two forms won't always be present near you, so you'll be in trouble if you're not near a water source. But…water vapor is in the air. It's everywhere…only you have to learn how to 'capture' it. The air has very small amounts of water vapor, so you have to learn how to make the most of it. I'll be teaching you how to capture the water vapor today. It requires a lot of chakra, but it'll be worth it. Tomorrow, if you master today's exercise, then I'll teach you how to draw out water underground. It requires more chakra of course, but if you need more water than the water vapor can provide you, you'll need to know that technique also."

Haku nodded again, enthusiastic. "Naruto-sama, how do you know all this?" she asked in awe.

Naruto chuckled. "I learned it," he replied simply. "I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone where you learn this from. To most of this village, they just consider me a knucklehead."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." She didn't understand his ways, but she still agreed not to tell.

Naruto twitched, irritated. "Can you stop calling me that? Why do you always call us by that title?"

Haku grinned. "But I _want_ to call you by that, Naruto-sama. You said you want me to have free will, right?" She wanted to see what Naruto would say to that. She had witnessed for herself Naruto's cunningness; now she wanted to see if she can outwit him.

Naruto gaped. _Oh, she's good…_

"_**True, little one. She's a clever one. If you tell her to stop calling you by that title, you'll be going against what you told her before – that she has free will to do what she wishes." **_Kyuubi let out a laugh.

Naruto pulled himself together and sent Haku a glare. "Even Kyuubi admitted that you're clever."

Haku stared at him innocently. "What did I do, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto twitched again. This was going to be a long training session. However, he couldn't stop a smile making its way to his lips. He shook his head and returned to training mode. "Okay, basically you disperse your chakra throughout the air. For enough water to even work with, you have to disperse a lot of chakra. Once your chakra is dispersed, uh, kinda form a funnel with them. Draw in the water vapor, and you'll end up with water." He demonstrated; he pulled back his hand and chakra spiraled around it. Water began gathering at the center of his hand. "If you truly master this, and if you have enough chakra, you'll be able to pull in a lot water. Practice, and eventually, this will be like second nature for you. This requires nearly perfect chakra control and high stamina."

Haku watched, fascinated. "Can I try, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto nodded.

Haku imitated Naruto, pulling back her hand and forming a funnel with her chakra. However, the technique used up so much of her chakra that she couldn't even draw a drop of water before she collapsed. _I'm so weak… _Haku looked up in Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled. "Much harder than it looks, huh? If you want to stop, I understand."

Haku tried standing up, but instead, she groaned and said, "I think I'll stop here."

Naruto nodded and picked her up, bridal style.

Haku didn't know why, but she blushed, turning red.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You finished?"

Sasuke smirked. "Long time ago." He was holding Sakura by her arm, holding her kunai hand behind her head. For the last two months, the team, during practices where Itachi wasn't involved in, was divided up into pairs, Naruto with Haku and Sasuke with Sakura. "I want to train with you, Nissan!" he whined.

Naruto grinned. "Sure, Sakura and Haku seemed wiped out." He laid Haku at the base of a tree and led Sasuke off to a farther clearing.

Sasuke turned to him. "I have a question for you. Why don't you want anyone to know your true potential? When are you going to tell Sakura?"

"I'll tell the whole village when its civilians are ready. Either that, or they'd have to find out for themselves. After all, Sasuke, hidden secrets are meant to be found."

Sasuke glanced at him. "Do you have a dream you want to fulfill in your life?"

Naruto was quiet for a while. "To live to my family's full expectations – _that_ is my dream. I want to protect those I love."

"You know, your father was the Yondaime." Sasuke paused. Naruto already knew that. "Itachi told me this. A week before their death, Kushina-san and Minato-san both agreed that once you grow up, you'd be more powerful than either of them, surpassing them. I was thinking; why don't you make your dream to become the next Hokage? You can protect the whole village! Make it your goal to earn the villagers' respect, one at a time."

Naruto was deep in thought. Then he grinned and looked up. In a loud voice, he announced (very manga Naruto-like), "Alright then! My dream is to become the next Hokage!" Then he added, "Dattebayo!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was only making a suggestion, and Naruto just agreed to it – just like that. "Dattebayo?"

"That'll be my catchphrase!" Naruto nodded in affirmative. "Dattebayo!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. When they arrived at their destination, he came into taijutsu stance. "Let's spar!"

Naruto nodded and came into the same stance. Sasuke charged at him, delivering a kick to his face. However, Naruto grabbed his foot and threw Sasuke back. Sasuke flipped and charged again, and he delivered a punch towards Naruto's face. Naruto smirked and grabbed his fist. "Too slow, Sasuke!" He kneed Sasuke in the chest, sending him into the air.

Sasuke groaned in pain, but putting his pain aside, he turned his body vertically and sped back down again, aiming for Naruto abdomen. Naruto raised his foot and caught his punch. "Boy, Sasuke, you're slow!" Naruto spinned and back-punched Sasuke in the ribs. In reaction only, Sasuke grabbed his arm and hanged on.

"What the heck are you doing, Sasuke? Let go!" Naruto comically waved his arm back and forth, trying to get Sasuke off him.

Sasuke smirked. "Got you now." He lunged and got Naruto under the chin, sending him into the air.

Shocked, Naruto was immobile for a few seconds. In all their former spars, Sasuke's punches and kicks never connected. Was Naruto getting weaker…or is Sasuke just getting stronger? Nevertheless, Naruto wasn't going full force, so…Naruto looked back down, gritting his teeth. Then he turned his body vertical and sped back down towards Sasuke. Before they knew it, the match was over. Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground and sat on him, refusing to get off until Sasuke surrendered.

"Alright, alright, you win, now get off me!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto smirked and got off. Suddenly, a ninja appeared on top of Sasuke, taking Naruto's place.

Sasuke snarled, "Why does everyone want to sit on me? I'm not a chair!"

The ninja ignored him. He pressed a kunai to Sasuke's throat and said to Naruto, "Hand over to me the Sacred Scroll, or else your friend dies."

Naruto cocked his head. "Iruka-sensei? What in the world are you doing in that ridiculous outfit?" (Look in the mirror, Naruto. What kind of ninja wears orange?)

Iruka (the ninja) started freaking out. _My disguise is supposed to work! _"Uh, I'm no Iruka!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Then he fell over laughing. "Of course you're Iruka! Did you forget who you are?"

Iruka sweatdropped. _So much for disguises. _"Never mind," he muttered. Just seeing through his disguise was enough to tell him that Naruto was ready for the Chuunin Exams. "I'm outta here." Then he poofed.

Sasuke muttered under his breath, "Annoying teacher. He really needs a life…and a girlfriend."

Naruto gave Sasuke a devious grin. "He does…"

……

Naruto and Sasuke returned to where they had left Sakura and Haku and began telling them the strange incident between them and Iruka.

Sakura giggled. "Hey, something happened to us, too! A ninja attacked us for no reason at all! He attacked me first, but then he went for Haku-chan. I think she might've given him a concussion by accident!"

……

Iruka groaned. "They passed," he moaned. His head felt as if it was splitting in half!

_What had happened…_

_Haku panicked. What was she going to do now? The ninja's coming right at her, and she was in no shape to fight. Out of instinct, she jumped onto the tree branch above. Unfortunately, it was too weak to hold her weight. The moment the ninja was right below her, the branch broke. Falling, she came into kicking position on instinct, and her foot connected with the crown of his head. It was quite a pathetic match._

**Part III: Competition**

_The night before the Chuunin Exam…_

Naruto was reading by the lamplight beside his bed, reading about history and geography of the ninja world. It was late – one in the morning. However, he never really needs to sleep; he has boundless energy preserves and great stamina. Also, he would never reveal this to anyone, but he was immortal now. He was one with the Bijuus and would live forever because of the Half-Fusion Technique; it was something Itachi and the Third had not known about. He had limitless time on his hands, most of it spent on learning, reading, experimenting, inventing, and who knows what else. Naruto sighed and leaned back against the pillow. He activated and deactivated his Shakugan, a Dojutsu of his own invention, feeling the chakra rushing into his eyes every time he activated it. It was exhilarating, like a roller coaster somehow.

The Shakugan was basically a combination of the Sharingan and the Byakugan – a white eye with a pupil and tomoes. As Naruto has the ability to use these bloodlines, he also has the ability to combine them together into one. However, it uses immense amounts of chakra if used for too long – not that this was a problem for him. Through the Shakugan, Naruto has the abilities of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Against a Byakugan user, Naruto would definitely win because he can copy their moves and defend himself against their Gentle Fist Style, preventing the closure of his tenketsus. Not only that, but he can also see their tenketsus and close them. Against a Sharingan user, he would have the upper hand because he can use the Gentle Fist and close their tenketsus while being able to copy their movements, predicting their attacks and defending himself from the inflicting damage.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Naruto looked up. "Come in."

Haku opened the door and whispered, "May I sleep with you tonight, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course, Haku." Naruto and his family were used to Haku's behavior. Haku was hungry for affection ever since she came to live with them. Eight years of brutal treatment will take a long time to make up. They all understand this and were not at all bothered by the fact that they have to constantly show affection. Sometimes, Haku would just lay her head on Sasuke's lap for no apparent reason; sometimes, she'd snuggle into Itachi on the sofa during a movie; and sometimes, she'd sleep in one of their rooms instead of her room – more often than not. Out of all of them, she seeks Naruto's affection the most.

Haku climbed eagerly into bed next to Naruto. She went under the covers and then cuddled into Naruto. She was used to Naruto's hard muscles – they were as hard as stone.

Naruto laughed softly and wrapped his arm around her slender form. He was always attracted somehow to Haku's personality: servile, kind, timid, shy, and eager to please.

Haku snuggled in closer and whispered, sounding nearly ashamed, "I'm scared."

"About tomorrow?"

"Hai."

Naruto absentmindedly played with a strand of Haku's hair. "I see…" He, not knowing what to say as he was never good at the emotional level. "Is there a way I can help?"

Haku exhaled gently, her breath brushing Naruto's hand. She raised her eyebrows confusedly when Naruto shivered involuntarily. "Naruto-sama?" She suddenly felt uncomfortable and awkward.

"_**Ooohhh, Kit! I think someone is falling in LOVE!!" **_Kyuubi cried out in a sing-song voice enthusiastically.

_What in the whole freakin' world are you talking about? _Naruto asked indignantly. He can't be falling in love with Haku, is he? No, it was impossible. He had never fallen in love with anyone before. But then, what was with that involuntary shudder? Why did he react so strangely to Haku's natural actions? She was just breathing!

"_**I'm talking about your hormones kicking in, Kid. You're thirteen now, a teenager! You can't fight nature. Your body will…uh…adjust."**_

_Kyuubi, please, we don't need to talk about these kinds of stuff. It's kinda awkward. Heheheh! _Naruto chuckled nervously. Then he cleared his head, ignoring the Bijuus' laughter at him. "Yes, Haku?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, cautious of him suddenly. A vice-like grip of fear clutched her heart.

Naruto noticed her strange behavior and hesitated. "Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Haku-chan." He sighed and closed the lights. Haku needed her sleep even if he didn't.

However, Haku was far from sleepy.

_Flashback…_

_Haku looked around frantically. Where was she? She remembered turning around the corner two minutes ago to escape from a few drunkards. She ended up in a maze of alleys, each looking menacing and threatening. She was lost._

_Haku held her grocery bag close to her chest, as if to take some comfort in it. Shadarsu had sent her on an errand to buy some groceries…at night. It was right after a whipping no less. She cringed, feeling helpless, disoriented, and most of all, frightened. It was dark; she was in pain; and she was lost._

_Footsteps sounded behind her. Haku whipped around, retreating backwards until she was leaning against a stone wall._

"_Well, now, what have we got here, boys? A pretty little thing, isn't she? Are you lost?" drawled the drunken man in front of her._

_Haku trembled from head to toe, her eyes wide with fright. _

_The man's partner came forward boldly. "I call first." He smirked at Haku. "Now, beautiful, we won't hurt you…"He grabbed Haku, ignoring the scattering vegetables as he did so. _

_Haku struggled in vain against the man's powerful grip. Then she felt her shirt tore open. The rest of the night, all she knew was unimaginable pain…_

_The next morning, Haku opened her eyes, but she didn't stand up. She felt pain everywhere. Her limbs felt heavy, and without even looking, she knew she was covered in bruises and scratches. If only she could scream for help, maybe, just maybe… She sobbed. Why? Life was so cruel to her; she just wants to die._

_Shadarsu appeared in front of her unexpectedly. His face looked smug; it was as if…he knew she was going to be…oh she couldn't even think that terrible word. "Well now, where have you been, slave? Looks like I'll have to have a talk with you about following through with orders at the appropriate times."_

_Haku knew what 'talk' meant and trembled._

"_But for now, we got a lot of customers to deal with." Shadarsu gave Haku a hard kick, giving her an incentive to get up. He doesn't have all day._

_Haku cringed. Pain shot through her body. Still, she stood up obediently and followed Shadarsu home, or at least, his home. She doesn't have a home; everything is his. That night, she got double the lashes than normal. It was the worse day of her life, and she was only twelve._

_End Flashback…_

Haku's eyes shot open. She sat up in bed, gasping for breath. The morning sun's rays lit up the entire room. "What a nightmare…" she muttered under her breath, though she knew it was no nightmare. It had happened – two years ago. Then she shook her head to clear it of the dream. She wasn't going to sulk over the past. Besides, Naruto would never do such a thing like that to her; it was silly of her to connect that night to Naruto last night.

Haku turned to the side, finding Naruto's spot on the bed empty. She got up and walked to the kitchen, finding only Sasuke and Mikoto in the house. "Sasuke-sama, do you know where Itachi-sama and Naruto-sama went?"

Sasuke winced at her title for him and replied, "Itachi had to go do something for the Chuunin Exam and Naruto is taking a few laps around Konoha. He always does in the morning."

Haku glanced out the window only to see a trail of dust surround Konoha – no doubt from Naruto's running. "How does he run so fast?" she asked softly.

Sasuke chuckled. "Easy. One, because of the Bijuus and two, running is second nature to him. He doesn't get tired from running, even if he's been running forever."

"Can someone run like that without the Bijuus' power?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I think Itachi can run at full speed for a few hours before his strength starts dwindling, but that's the best anyone can do in the village."

"Wouldn't anyone notice a column of smoke every morning?"

"Nah. Ninjas run really fast, and you can't really tell the difference in our speeds unless we're racing each other. From the villagers' point of view, all the ninjas' speeds are the same; they're all fast." Sasuke grinned. "Your speed's faster than most people's, I can tell. However, you need to work on your endurance. You can barely make ten laps around Konoha."

Haku flushed. It was quite embarrassing, even though Itachi assured her that it wasn't her fault and eventually she'll get the hang of it. Sasuke teases her about it all the time, playfully of course, but it doesn't make him wrong.

Sasuke smirked, but he didn't torture her further. "Get ready. Naruto and Sakura are waiting for us." He glanced out the window. The dust and smoke are settling, signaling the end of Naruto's 'warm-up.' Sasuke himself was already dressed in a dark blue shirt with a high collar, gray shorts, and armguards.

Haku, on the other hand, was still dressed in night clothes. She ran into her room and quickly changed into comfortable clothing. When she came out, Sasuke was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. His eyes were closed, relaxed and confident. His arms were crossed and his right leg was crossing his left. His posture gave him a countenance of ease.

He opened his eyes as Haku approached him. "Ready?" Then he called behind his shoulder, "Okaasan, we're leaving now!"

"Good luck, Sasuke, Haku. Tell Naruto to take it seriously!" Mikoto called out from the kitchen.

"We will!" Sasuke slipped into ninja sandals and began walking towards the Chuunin Exam. "Where could Naruto be? Sakura can't be far either…" he muttered to himself, looking around. Suddenly, Naruto's grinning face appeared upside down right in front of his nose. Sasuke, frozen in shock and surprise, could only gape.

"Sasuke? BOO!" Naruto grinned. Then he frowned and waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Otouto?" He poked Sasuke.

"Naruto, I _think_ you surprised him beyond repair," Sakura said sarcastically, crossing her arms disapprovingly. "It's not a nice way to greet your teammate…and your brother no less."

Naruto jumped down and peered at Sasuke with concern. "Sasuke? Are you all right?"

Sasuke just stared. Then he scowled and hissed, "You could've given me a heart attack!"

"But I didn't. That's all that matters, right? Am I right, bro?" Naruto grinned cheekily. "You're not dying, are you?"

Sasuke 'hmphed' and led the way to the entrance, muttering about 'what curse has my family inflicted on me with a blond ninja for a brother?' He stopped abruptly.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, curious at what the hold-up is. Two genins were blocking the door, bullying two others who were trying to get in. The two blocking the door were saying something about participating in the Chuunin Exam two times or something like that and if the genins couldn't get pass them, then they'll never pass the Chuunin Exam.

Sasuke growled. "Who do those guys think they are?" He stepped forward, about to start a fight, but Naruto ordered him, his voice full of authority, "Sasuke, stop." Sasuke was acting as the leader of the team, but Naruto was its true leader. Only, outsiders would look at it and claim Sasuke to be the strongest, Sasuke receiving the credit for Naruto's decisions. Naruto never cared for credit; he gave it all to his family.

Sasuke stopped, turning around. He knew Naruto enough to trust his decisions. "What?" he asked, still couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Naruto muttered only one word under his breath, "Genjutsu."

Sakura understood what he meant before Sasuke did. **"Genjutsu Kai!" **_(Genjutsu Cancel) _Itachi had taught them all how to release themselves from a genjutsu. "Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, it's a genjutsu! That's no door; it's a brick wall!"

Sasuke, not looking deep into the situation, walked forward to expose the secret. However, before he could say a word, Naruto clamped his hand over Sasuke's mouth and dragged him away, leading the team to the real entrance. "Sasuke, you can be so stupid!" Naruto said, exasperated. "That genjutsu was to narrow down the competition! Can't you see it discourages those who aren't up to it? Those who aren't good enough to participate in the exam?"

Sasuke widened his eyes, understanding. "Sorry, Niisan," he whispered sheepishly to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and looked back at the 'genins'. The Chuunin exam entrants had transformed back into examiners. "See what I mean? Everything they do here has a purpose to it. Don't trust ANYONE. Don't trust whatever they say. Don't trust what you yourself see." Naruto and his team continued with the application process. Naruto turned around to see face to face with an unfamiliar genin in green spandex and a bowl shaped haircut. Naruto stared, his brain slow in functioning.

All the Bijuus in Naruto's mind halted in whatever they were doing and, too, stared at this stranger.

The stranger tapped Sasuke on his shoulder to get his attention. Sasuke held up a finger, asking the genin to be patient with him for a few minutes. The genin waited patiently.

Finally, Sasuke looked up and asked, a bit rudely, "What do you want?"

The stranger grinned and said in a loud voice, making everyone, even Naruto, wince, "I have come to challenge you, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke stared, not comprehending. "Uh, what? Do I know you? And why in the world are you asking me?" His eyes plainly said, 'Go away from me, you spandex-wearing psycho! I don't know you, and I don't want to either!'

The stranger gave him a look of pure determination and said, "I want to see how my skills match up against a descendent of the Uchiha clan…and the brother of the prodigious Itachi Uchiha no less!" Then he turned to observe the rest of the team. His eyes landed on Sakura, and his long gaze began to put her ill at ease. Suddenly, hearts took place of his eyes. "THE FIRE OF MY YOUTH IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Uh…excuse me? I'm the fire of your what?" He hadn't noticed that the stranger was no longer talking to him.

The stranger blew a kiss at Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto, their faces distorted with shock, gaped. Sakura screamed and 'dodge' the intended kiss. Sasuke, suddenly protective of her, stood in front of the stranger, blocking his vision of Sakura and snarled, "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha!" Lee stared at Sasuke and declared, "Let us have a battle for Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gaped. "N-never!"

Sasuke made the same expression. "What? I'm not battling for anyone!"

Naruto, seeing an opportunity to study the competition, suddenly said, "C'mon, Sasuke, show him what you've got!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke cried. "I'm NOT battling for Sakura!"

Lee finally said the remark that forced Sasuke to accept. "Are you, an Uchiha, scared? Not surprising. I am the strongest of the Konoha genins. You're probably just afraid to lose to me and lose Sakura-chan in the process!"

Sasuke twitched. "Fine! I'll battle you, but I will NOT battle for Sakura! I'm not going out with her, never!" He looked Lee up and down, studying his opponent. "Strongest of the Konoha genins, eh?" Sasuke muttered. "We'll see about that…"

Sakura whispered into his ear, "Just don't lose. I don't want to be a freak's girlfriend."

Sasuke and Lee squared off. Sasuke attacked first. Lee swiftly duck and sent Sasuke flying with an upward kick. Sasuke gritted his teeth and steadied himself up from the floor. "Sharingan!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Naruto frowned. He already knew the outcome of the battle – if Sasuke continues to fight this way. _This Lee uses Taijutsu. I hope Sasuke realizes it soon…and keep up. _Naruto's eyes were able to follow every one of Lee's movements. However, he knew Sasuke couldn't see them as well as he can; Naruto knows more about the Sharingan than most of the Uchiha elders.

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise when Lee suddenly appeared behind him.

Lee explained as he prepared for the Shadow Dance. "You don't understand. I use hand-to-hand combat, plain and simple, so even if you can see my attacks, you can't keep up."

Sasuke gasped. His limbs felt so heavy. It's as if his body knew he couldn't escape Lee's attack.

Lee attacked, about to finish Sasuke off. However, someone grabbed his arm with incredible force and threw him into a nearby wall. Lee looked up at the new offender to find a young man with long grayish-blue hair tied back in a low ponytail and red Sharingan eyes. Lee gaped. He had never seen this man in person, but he had heard of him from many, including his own sensei. This man, the Uchiha prodigy, was everyone's idol; this man was Itachi Uchiha. "I-Itachi Uchiha?" Lee idolized Itachi next to his sensei, not because Itachi was one of the strongest in the land, but because Itachi, even though he has a bloodline limit, still works hard to the best of his limits. That was what he heard from Gai-sensei, who seemed to respect Itachi as well. Lee respects Itachi also because of the way Itachi looked upon everyone as his equal and not his inferiors; like many, he also admired Itachi's willingness to sacrifice his own happiness for his country and village.

Itachi straightened up from his crouched position and looked at Lee in the eyes. His voice was casual and calm as he said to Sasuke, "I hope you learn a lesson from this experience, Otouto. Just because you have a bloodline limit doesn't mean you're better than everyone else and that you don't have to work hard." Itachi glanced at Lee's bandages and then his eyes softened. "As for you, I can let your sensei deal with you. I'm not your sensei, so I have no say in this. Where is Gai anyways?"

Lee still stared, speechless. He had never expected Itachi to be so…there was no good enough a word for it.

There was a _poof! _behind Itachi and a man in green spandex and a bowl-shaped haircut appeared.

Itachi smiled politely and said, "Hello, Gai-sensei."

Gai turned to Itachi and flashed a white, gleaming smile. "Hello, there!"

Itachi motioned to Lee and said, "Your student attacked my brother with a forbidden technique. Normally, I wouldn't mind them sparring, but that was uncalled for."

Gai turned to Lee, his eyes flashing. Then, to everyone's surprise, he punched Lee hard in the cheek. Right afterwards, they both hugged and make up – with a sunset as their background. "I'm so sorry, Gai-sensei!" Lee was yelling.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Haku just stared at the weird scene. Then Itachi shrugged uncomfortably and said to his team, "Well, I was just passing by…" He gave Sasuke a meaningful look and poofed.

Sasuke hung his head, somewhat ashamed. He wanted Itachi to be proud of him, not for Itachi to scold him.

Naruto laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said assuredly, "Don't worry about it, Sasuke. You just got to work harder. It has been a while since you trained to your limits – ever since you got your Sharingan." Naruto stared, studying Lee, for a few moments. Then he stated his observation softly, "Lee works hard – harder than most of us think." There was emotion in voice, as if Naruto admired Lee for this attribute.

Then Lee turned around to face them. He finally said, confessing to them, "Before, I lied. I'm not the strongest genin in Konoha. Neji Hyuuga is. But one day, I'll defeat him and become the strongest ninja in Konoha!" He nodded determinedly and left.

Naruto's lips curled up in a small smile. "This will be interesting, the Chuunin Exam I mean. By the way, have you guys noticed that he can't tap into his chakra…?"

**Part IV: Uprising Feelings**

Naruto walked through the doors into a large room filled with people. "Wow, we're facing a lot of weirdos..." he muttered to himself. "Hey! Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, look! So we're the Rookie Nine!" he yelled pointing towards a couple of genins who were approaching them. He smirked when he saw out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke cringing at seeing Ino. "Okay, Haku, that's Shikamaru, the laziest kid in all of Konoha; Chouji, someone wider than he is tall; and Ino..." he paused, thinking up of a clever discription for her that won't make it so obvious that he dislikes her. "...a kunoichi with fists that I can feel a mile away." He grinned.

Immediately afterwards, Ino launched herself at Sasuke, ignoring everyone else. Sasuke yelped and ducked, making Ino trip over him into Haku instead. Haku's head hit against the floor, and she whimpered as a dull thud sounded. Ino raised an eyebrow at her. "Geez, are you a ninja or what? It's just a fall for pity's sake!"

Naruto growled and pushed Ino off. "Back off, Ino. She's only been a ninja for two months! Give her a break!"

Ino's eyes softened. "Oh...sorry," she muttered sheepishly towards Haku.

Naruto shook his head and helped Haku up. Being extremely empathetic after years of meditation, he could read other's feelings no matter how much they try to hide it. Haku didn't want to embarrass her teammates because of her weaknesses and disadvantages so now she just shrugged, but Naruto could see her eyes watering. Channeling chakra into his hand, he healed the forming bruise on the back of Haku's head. "Anyways, where was I? Before Ino launched herself trying to kill Haku? Oh, yeah!" He motioned to Kurenai's team. "That's Kiba - dog breath as we all call him, Shino - bug boy, no offense, I just need a description, and Hinata - she's a Hyuuga." Naruto grinned happily. "The Nine Rookies! All in the Chuunin Exam! Cool, eh? Wait," he smiled apologizingly at Haku. "I mean the Rookie Ten."

Haku shook her head. "I didn't really graduated from your academy, so I can't really be counted."

"That's nonsense, Haku," Sakura replied, her voice firm. "You're on our team, so you're one of us!"

"Wait, isn't there...?" Shikamaru started.

"We know, Shikamaru, but the Hokage says it's alright to include Haku on our team as she's too old to go back to the academy. She's fifteen." Sasuke waved him off. "Don't worry. She will be both an advantage and at the same time a disadvantage to our team, so you don't have to worry about it being unfair."

Kiba whispered to Shino, "She's HOT! Where in the world did they find her?"

Naruto smirked. "In a mission. I know she's hot, and she's my girlfriend, so back off!"

They were all silent. Haku flushed, turning a deep shade of red. Hinata's shoulders seemed to sag when Naruto said this. Naruto slapped his forehead. "Idiots! I'm joking with you. She's just a friend! Holy macaroni, do you guys believe everything other people say?"

Haku suddenly felt hurt when he told everyone she wasn't his girlfriend though she doesn't know why. They weren't going out in the first place, so why does she feel...bad about it? _Is it possible that I want to be his girlfriend? _Haku shook her head defiantly. She can't be in love. Naruto was her friend, her mentor, and in some ways, she still views him as a master. But then again, was it impossible that she can be in love?

Sasuke glanced at Haku's direction and smirked. 'Looks like someone has a crush on my oblivious brother.' Then Sasuke frowned, imagining what happens if Naruto did find out that Haku loves him and he doesn't feel the same way. 'That wouldn't turn out so well. Haku's been hurt by so many that she loved in her lifetime. If Naruto doesn't love her back, he'd hurt her. Badly.' Sasuke sighed. How did he involved himself in romance anyways?

_Flashback..._

_"Sasuke, I love you! Tell me your answer already instead of standing there like a cold !#$!" Sakura cried. She was getting extremely frustrated at his lack of response. She launched herself at Sasuke, grabbing the front of his shirt and glaring to his face. "Tell me, Sasuke," she whispered softly as she looked into his obsidian eyes. Suddenly, she felt all her anger drain away as she stared into his confused, incomprehending eyes. He was deeply confused of what to tell her. _

_All this time he had thought she was only another fangirl, she was actually, truly in love with him. He sighed and took in a deep breath. "Sakura, I don't know if this is what I want at the moment, 'kay? It's all happening too quickly for me, and I'm not ready. I don't know who I truly love and it's too early for me to have a girlfriend anyways. C'mon, we're ninjas. Missions and training before romance. Get yourself together, Sakura." He turned away. Suddenly he was whipped around, Sakura's grip on his shoulder. _

_Her eyes were downcast as she whispered brokenly, "I knew you were hard to get, Sasuke, but I never figured you'd be this much. I'm begging you, Sasuke, give me a chance."_

_"Sakura, I told you my views already." He was getting extremely impatient with this conversation. "Even if I do like you," he said, emphasizing the 'if', "my job and family comes first right now." His eyes softened. "Maybe we'll be together someday, you'll never know." He reached out and touched her cheek with one hand. "But, I'm certain of myself that I don't want to get involved in romance right now."_

_"Sasuke..." Sakura shivered slightly at his touch. There was a spark to it, even Sasuke has to admit. Still, that won't convince him otherwise. "...you already got yourself involved." She leaned towards him and they touched noses. "I may want you to be happy, but I also hope that the person you want to be happy with is..." She paused, losing control of her emotions. A tear came out the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek before she finished, "...me." She turned away. "Then again, I'm being selfish, am I?" Before he could respond, she ran away from him._

_End Flashback..._

Sasuke sighed. Why him? Why can't he just be like Naruto? Carefree without having to worry about problems until they came to him. Sasuke, now, was worrying about something that wasn't even his problem in the first place. Oh, well, at least Sakura doesn't treat him any differently than before their 'conversation'.

"I see that you guys are newbies."

Sasuke whipped around in defense position automatically. Itachi had taught him that if a person isn't standing in front of you, he's about to attack you from behind. It wasn't always so, but Itachi said better safe than sorry. "Who are you?"

Kabuto put two hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I'm Kabuto from the Leaf Village. I come in peace."

Naruto glanced at him, and his eyes narrowed dangerously though he didn't say anything.

**_"Careful, Naruto. Something's not right about him. He says he's from the leaf village, but his smell's not right. He smells crisp and cool, like stone and caves, not like the forest as the leaf village is in." Kyuubi growled. "There's also a familiar smell about him; careful, kit."_**

Houkou placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly.

_Yeah, I can tell, Kyuubi-chan. Something's definitely not right about that Kabuto guy..._

Sasuke lowered his guard. "What do you want?"

"I just want to tell you to be careful. There's a lot of powerful genins here. As you're newbies, I suggest you keep a low profile. I've taken the Chuunin Exams six times already; this is my seventh time." Kabuto smiled in a friendly way. "Anyways, I just want to help you out. Over the last few years I've taken the exams, I've collected information about most of the contestants and put them inside these cards." He showed them a pack of cards and explained, "All I have to do is channel my chakra into it and the card will reveal information about the contestant. In the past years, the Chuunin Exams has been a way for villages to distribute and restrain power of each village evenly, so none could take advantage of the other. Currently, there's 72 participants from Fire Country, 30 from Wind Country, 15 from grass, 12 from Waterfall, 21 from Rain, and 3 from Sound. Just a side note, the village of Sound has just been created. Anyone whom you want to know about?" Then he grinned. "Just for laughs, I'll do you first." He gestured to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes flashed as Kabuto took out a card. Kabuto's eyes widened only for a second, reading Naruto's stats, before Naruto yelled, "NO!" and sliced the card into a million bits with his kunai. Everyone in the room stared at him. Naruto panted slightly before he closed his eyes and began to breath to calm himself. "Sorry for losing control of myself a few seconds ago," he said coldly.

Kabuto readjusted his glasses before saying, "That's alright; however, your stats are interesting. Clever of you, acting as buffoon and making everyone think that you're a weak link while in reality..." Kabuto smiled in an innocent sort of way. "...you could kill everyone in this room before they even know what's happening."

The whole room suddenly became quiet, the other contestants studying Naruto carefully. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right? Naruto's got the lowest score in our graduation exam, and he can't even catch a bullseye on a target with a kunai. You sure he's that powerful?"

Kabuto nodded firmly. "The cards don't lie."

All the rookies stared at Naruto, who's mind began working out a way to lie. There was only one way to do this. If he says he couldn't, most likely they'll think he was lying. In this situation, he was going to have to rely on his own teammates to lie. Everyone would sooner believe his teammates who had worked with him for months than himself, whom they would think is just trying to hide his true power, or Kabuto, who hasn't even met him until now. Naruto focused chakra out of his 'third eye' and telepathically told Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku to lie for him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. "Your cards are wrong then. We've been with him for months, and I've been with him for years and am his brother! His jutsus are clumsy, he can't control his chakra completely, his stamina may be high, but his ideas and mind are immature and completely wild. He can't think in pressuring situations, and I've beaten him up many times during missions when he gets annoying. Trust me; he can't hurt a fly even if he wants to."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps my cards could've been wrong."

"It's completely wrong, Kabuto; he's not smart or strong. I think you might've confused his stats with Sasuke's," Sakura controversed.

Around the room, the tension lessened. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Surprise was a ninja's number one weapon. "So we're cool, right? I'm still the strongest person in this room though!" he yelled just for the sake of keeping up appearances. And then Sakura smacked him behind the head...just for the sake of appearances. However, his outburst did stir up the room. All the foreign ninjas glared at him, thinking the same thing - 'Who does this brat think he is?'

Ino growled at Naruto. "Now look at what you did! Didn't Kabuto just told us to keep a low profile?"

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle at everyone's glare. "Can't you guys take a joke?"

Suddenly two ninjas burst from the crowd, lunging at Naruto. Naruto glanced at their tete-a-tete's and recognized them as Sound nin's before he whispered, "**Fuuton:** **Kougeki ryuuyou**!" (Wind Element: Divert Attack) The wind was slight enough that the ninjas only though they had missed Naruto accidentally but strong enough that Naruto didn't have to move to avoid the attack.

Instead of hitting Naruto, the ninjas sped towards Kabuto instead, both of them having been diverted around Naruto on each side.

Kabuto ducked and smiled.

Kiba grinned. "He's alright!"

Then Naruto whispered, "No he isn't."

Suddenly, Kabuto's glasses broke and he bent over vomitting. The sound ninja's turned to Naruto, hissing, "We missed you once, but watch yourself, kid. We won't miss you again." Then they disappeared.

"Wow, you're one lucky genin, Naruto," Kiba said, patting him on the back. "They could've killed you, bro!"

Naruto glance at Kabuto and groaned. No matter how much he wanted to just leave Kabuto there after what he did, Naruto couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed. 'If I'm in a mission, my enemies would just kill me right after.' Naruto reached over, channeling his chakra into his hands and passing it over Kabuto's back, approximately where his stomach and intestines are. _He's not as hurt as I thought he is._ Naruto finished and stood up. Kabuto ceased vomitting and looked up at Naruto questioningly.

Ino gaped. "What happened?"

Sasuke yawned and replied boredly, "He has healing powers; he's pretty much the only one on our team who has medical skills, so he's our doctor."

"All right then, genins," said a voice. "The Chuunin Exams are about to start."

Naruto looked up and his eyes lit up with recognition. "Ibiki Morino, the torture specialist." He sighed and reached into his pocket. If Ibiki thinks he's a pervert because of this, it's all Jiraiya's fault. He went up to Ibiki and handed him a wrapped package.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at Naruto. Out of the corner of his mouth, he whispered, "Naruto, you know I don't take bribes. You're not getting extra credit in the Chuunin Exams for bringing me presents."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Ibiki had been his teacher for about two weeks under the alibi of a mission, teaching Naruto methods of torture. Naruto whispered back, "Jiraiya told me to give it to you." Naruto smirked cheekily and pranced off.

Ibiki stared cautiously at the package before opening it. His eyes widened to the size of plates when he saw that it was the sequel to the Icha Icha Paradise series. The other examiners read over his shoulder as he opened to a random page. Then blood spurted out of their noses and they all fell on the floor, sprawling with goofy grins on their faces. The female examiners picked up the book curiously before they all turned red and smacked Ibiki and the other examiners on the head...very hard.

Naruto fell over, laughing on the floor. Everyone stared at him. Did this kid do some kind of a jutsu to give the head examiner a nosebleed and then another jutsu to control the movements of the other examiners? Only Sasuke knew the full story, and he was trying to hold in his laughter so hard, it hurts.

**Part V: Mutual Suffering**

Ibiki cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. "Anyhow, um, begin." (This was right after he gave the rules, which I don't want to have to rewrite again)

Naruto yawn. He swears he can just answer the questions using the Bijuus' brains, but it wouldn't be fun. After all, Ibiki did want them to cheat. He searched the room until he decided to just use a Byakugan or a Sharingan or something instead of doing anything fancy. "Sharingan!" Coincidentally, Sasuke was placed right in front of him, so now he was copying the copycat. He smirked, enjoying his own inside joke.

He finished at exactly the same time Sasuke did and deactivated his Sharingan, deciding to study some of the people in the room. He decided to spy on the only other Hyuuga in the room outside of Hinata - Neji. Naruto closed his eyes, laying his head on his arms, and breathed. He focused his chakra into his third eye as always when he was about to do something that requires psychic abilities and then after a few seconds he found himself in some kind of mansion. The transition was complete. He was inside Neji's mind without Neji even aware of his visit.

"Okay, this is obviously the Hyuuga mansion," Naruto muttered. He walked through the halls casually, not even bothering to hide when Hizashi came around the corner. They were all memories, and he had nothing to be afraid of them. Then he saw a younger, more carefree Neji following his father.

"Otousan, where are we going?" he was asking.

"You'll see, Son." Hizashi's voice was stoic, except Naruto can detect a sadness in them.

"This must be something about the Caged Bird Cursed Seal," Naruto muttered. He had learned about it with the Hokage a few years back, and though Naruto hated the aspect of the Branch Family practically being slaves to the Head Family, he had to admit that the system was effective. Naruto followed the two as Neji's memories rushed him along.

"Lay down, Neji."

Neji laid down obediently, obviously trusting his father that everything would be alright; he still doesn't know what's about to happen. Finally Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to stand watching the next scene as this innocent boy was crushed spiritually. Naruto pulled himself out and, returning to his body, he looked back at Neji and saw Neji's eyes were troubled, obviously by the memory Naruto had just witnessed.

Naruto's heart twisted as he began to experience what Neji experienced. This always happens after he performs the technique. Naruto would, for a few moments, experienced exactly what that other person experienced in his or her memory. Now, Naruto could feel a pain in his forehead as Neji did when the seal was placed on him. Then he felt shock, anger, and betrayal as Neji's father told Neji what had happened. Naruto made a slightly audible groan, and Sasuke and Hinata next to him glanced at him, wondering what's wrong with him. Naruto shook his head and decided that he _wanted_ to experience others' pains so that he could understand them.

He felt slightly guilty about invading others' privacy, but it was worth it. He won't take advantage of them this way as he swore an oath of secrecy when his teacher taught him this technique; basically he was going to have to contain all the information to himself, not even able to tell the person whose mind he invaded that he invaded their mind at all! Whatever he knows will be an advantage to him only.

An idea popped into Naruto's mind. _Gaara..._ He could reach into Gaara's mind! This way, he'd know more about the dangerous boy. Naruto was nervous as he channeled his chakra to his third eye once again. When he invade someone's mind like this, he can't use jutsus or do anything to defend himself in cases when dangers in that person's mind finds him. For example in this case, if Gaara's Bijuu somehow meets up with him, he was going to have to make a run for it. Memories of the Bijuu are okay because they're just memories, but if the real thing appears to defend Gaara's mind, well, it was a risk he's going to have to make.

It was cool and dry in Gaara's room. This was obviously when Gaara was smaller. Naruto looked down at Gaara on the bed and gaped. He was hugging a teddy bear in his sleep! _This has got to be a joke, right? _Naruto couldn't help smiling; Gaara seemed so innocent, so carefree. Suddenly Gaara began twisting and images of the Shukaku flashed in front of Naruto.

Gaara woke up, horrified. Dark circles appeared under his eyes as he tried to stay awake to keep the Shukaku from taking control of him. Naruto watched, anger rising up in him. "How can anyone allow a child to bear so much?" Naruto whispered, remembering his own childhood. Kyuubi may be a demon, but she had never tried to take control of him before. They were as close as brother and sister; he had never had anything to fear from her. But here... "No wonder he's unstable and everyone says he's an insomniac. He's trying so hard..." Naruto reached out, trying to touch Gaara, but his hand went right through the image.

Then the scene blurred and in front of him was a dying Yashamaru. "...I hate you." Then Yashamaru revealed to Gaara that he was covered in exploding tags. "Please die..."

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and pulled himself out. _I have Sasuke and Itachi and the Uchihas. I have Kyuubi and the Bijuus. Gaara had no one, not even his siblings who feared him. _Naruto inhaled deeply holding his emotions in as Gaara's experience fused with as his own. Then he sighed. He felt drained, but there was one more person whom he wants to have a share in her experience. He took a deep breath and moments later, he was watching Haku's memories play.

"Father, what are you doing?" Haku cried.

Her father turned towards her, his knife bloody from killing her mother. "Die, Monster!" Before she knew what happened, large spikes of ice speared their little home, making it look like a giant porcupine and killing her father, who had nearly killed her. "Father...mom..." Haku stumbled out of their home, unfeeling tears running down her cheeks.

Naruto once again felt the urge to comfort. He wanted to take all the pain away. However, even he is helpless to change the past. The scene blurred and Naruto found himself as a spectator of one of Haku's tortures. One of her masters was leaning menacingly over her, yelling, "You clumsy fool! That's a priceless antique! That cost me a fortune!"

Naruto saw the broken pieces of the vase in the corner of the room.

Then Haku's master took out a wine bottle and crashed it against the side of her head. Blood dripped down her cheek and down her chin, but she just knelt there, helpless against her master's punishment.

Naruto withdrew and immediately felt the agonizing pain on the side of his head. He felt helpless and hopelss, exactly how Haku felt at that moment. Naruto bit his lower lip and once the pain subsided, he felt so tired he collapsed onto his desk, breathing heavily.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked up into Hinata's concerned face and forced a smile. "I'm alright, Hinata-chan. Nothing wrong at all. Just tired. This exam is really straining," he lied. This was the hardest part - to not tell anyone what he saw or how he's feeling after a 'visit.' He sighed and withdrew into his own mind and into Kyuubi's beautiful garden. "Kyuubi-chan..."

**_"You travelled into other's minds again, didn't you?"_**

"Yeah."

Kyuubi smiled sadly. **_"Why didn't you visit their other, happier memories after you're finished looking at their past horrors? That way, you won't hurt so badly. And why do you only want to look at their suffering?"_**

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to take too much advantage of them, even if I won't tell anyone else what I know. It's wrong. I might stumble onto their deepest secrets - like who they love or something like that. I just want a share of their suffering. It just seems fair. I have so much good things in my life, it's time I start taking in the bad."

**_"So you're going to refuse a share in their good memories?" _**Kaku asked.

"Yes. I won't take advantage of them. The only advantage I'm going to take is that now I know why they act the way they do and their greatest suffering."

**_"Well, Naruto, seems like you're looking into the troubles of the most suffering of this group. You can't change their pasts and how they feel about them, but you can certainly change their future. Change them, and you can change the world." _**

Naruto nodded and withdrew from his mind just as Ibiki ordered everyone to stop what they're doing.

"Before I give you the tenth question, you can decide whether to take it or not. If you decide to take it, your whole team will have to take it, and if any of you gets it wrong, we'll fail one of you and that person can never take the exam again. The rest of you will pass for credit of your bravery. If you decided not to take the question, you'll all fail but you all can take the Chuunin Exam again."

Naruto grinned, knowing Ibiki's ways. The basic question is asked in a more harder form: Your teammates or yourself? In this case, it's better to quit as then you'll fail as a team instead of sacrificing one person for the others. "Ibiki-sensei, I quit."

Sasuke and Sakura gaped while Haku watched him with accepting trust. It was because of him that she became a ninja and got into the Chuunin Exam in the first place. If he decides that it was better if they all fail, she was willing to accept that.

Ibiki's lips twitched as he struggled not to smile and he said, "Alright then, out the door."

Once they were out, Sasuke growled, "Naruto, you just failed us! What's the point of that?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke coolly. "Answer me this question, Sasuke, do you care for your teammates or yourself more? That's basically what Ibiki is asking. This test is the test of our knowledge of the ninja philosophy: _those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash_. Think about it. What happens if just one of us answers his question wrong? Are you really going to sacrifice one of us just to advance?"

Sasuke thought for a second and then widened his eyes. "Whoa, didn't thought about that. Wonder if anyone else is coming out." No longer that he said it that Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee came out, Neji's face calm with Tenten looking worried and Lee looking confused. "Sorry I had asked."

Then Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came out, obviously Gaara only doing it because he had knowledge of the ninja philosophy. Sasuke muttered to himself, "Now, I'm really sorry I had asked."

Naruto chuckled and flashed a smile Gaara's way. Gaara eyed him coldly and Naruto got reminded of how hard it was to get Haku to view him as a friend. He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, eyeing the next few teams who came out. To his surprise, seventeen teams come out. _They're good. Ibiki needs to do better than this. Too many people understands the question. _Naruto laughed when he saw Kiba's face when he came out; Kiba still hadn't figured it out though, so it was obviously Shino who understood the question. Shikamaru was the one who understood the question from Asuma's team. "Hey, guys!"

Kiba growled, "We failed! What are you so happy about?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, we haven't. In fact, we're the ones who passed."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "How? Did he just say that if we don't take the question, we failed?"

Naruto grinned. "Wow, it really was a good thing you have Shino on your team. Understand Ibiki-sensei's question in its basic form, Dogbreath. Do you really want to sacrifice your teammate just to pass? The basic question is: What do you value more - your teammates or yourself? This is the question that will determine whether you pass or not. During a mission, you must learn to put value on others and the mission - valuing things outside yourself. Kurenai-sensei taught you that, didn't she?"

Kiba flushed, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I kinda forgot."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. You guys passed anyways." Naruto shrugged and waited. Everyone was staring at him strangely, and then he realized his mistake. _Stupid, you acted too smart. You're supposed to play the buffoon, remember? _Naruto sighed. A ninja must never lost the element of surprise, no matter how good he is. _I'm a dunce..._

Then the door opened and Ibiki came out. "Well, you guys failed. Go on. No use standing outside at the door."

Then, at that moment, Gaara's eyes flashed, and Neji's eyes showed an expression of surprised coldness. Sasuke glanced at Naruto in horror and shock, and Kiba glared at them. Only Naruto remained calm and cheerful. "C'mon, Ibiki-sensei, admit it! Your questions are getting too easy! Twenty teams passed! Don't be embarrassed that you're losing your touch!"

Ibiki glared at him and then sighed, defeated. "The blonde's right; you all passed."

"Yeah, but now you're about to experience the next set of torture..." An evil laugh sounded behind them and they all turned around. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Zabuza. Suddenly a woman draped cloth over him and threw Zabuza out the open window.

"I told you, Zabuza-kun, _I'm_ supposed to appear first!" Anko pointed a thumb at herself. "Next time, listen when I tell you something." Only a groan was heard as a reply. "Anyways, let's see how many midgets passed, shall we?" Anko turned around and cried out, "Great flying cows! Ibiki, you're passing all of these guys?! If you're getting too soft, we're going to have to replace you!"

Ibiki smirked. "I'm not getting soft; these generations are just getting smarter."

Anko sighed. "No fair. Now you're leaving me with the task of failing them. What? You're too lazy to do it yourself?"

"Nah, I just figured I have to get you off your own lazy butt and away from all those dangos you're addicted to." Ibiki smirked at her. "It's surprising how you can stay so thin, eating so much. Most women would look like they're pregnant by now."

Anko glared. "Hey, there are children here. No making adult jokes."

"I'm not talking to them. It's not our job to watch our mouths around children; it's the children's job to watch their ears around adults. They should close their ears if they don't want to hear. That way, both the children and the adults have what they want, instead of the adults having to close their mouths just because of the children." Ibiki smiled as Anko struggled to think of a comeback.

Anko sighed. "Alright, you win. C'mon, you maggots, follow me!"

Sasuke whispered to Naruto as they followed Anko, "Did she just called us 'maggots'? Aren't those tiny bugs in their 'baby' stage? I would've thought she would've called us 'kids' or 'little ones' or something."

"Teachers can be strange, especially when their students are taking a test." Naruto smirked. They came towards the edge of the Forest of Death, where the teams began to separate. "Hey, this is the Forest of Death, ain't it, Sasuke? Itachi-niisan ran us through this place billions of times!"

"It was only seven times, Niisan."

"Whatever." Naruto's team received a scroll with the kanji sign for 'Earth' on it and was then given the instructions - "Basically, catch another team, take their scroll, make sure you have both a 'heaven' and 'earth' scroll before preceeding towards the Hokage Tower in the middle of the forest. DON'T open the scrolls until you arrive there. Have fun!" Anko smirked and went off.

Naruto tucked the scroll away into his pouch and waited for the signal to begin. Then...they were off.

**Part VI: A Promise To Keep**

Naruto grinned. They didn't even know what hit them. All he did was sprint up to them, 'pickpocket' their scroll, and get out of there before the genin noticed his pouch was lighter than before. Now, Naruto was flipping the scroll over casually and playing with it. His team had decided to just take up camp until the last minute. They were too 'inexperienced' to have already finished the test; keep everyone thinking like that was their top priority. "Hey, Sasuke! What's your catch?"

"Three hares! Hold on, I'll catch another one..." Sasuke was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his arm and whispered, "No need, Sasuke. Haku's a vegetarian, remember? Oh, and hide your catches quick. She might get sick from just seeing the dead animals."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How does she get all her protein in, then?"

Naruto replied simply, "Soldier pills. The rest of her diet comes from plants." Then he added, "She's a pacifist; she hates killing, especially animals because they're defenseless against us. However, the soldier pills only provided her enough energy and no more; that's why her stamina is lower than the rest of us."

Sasuke sighed. "Then let's cook these quick before she comes back. And I thought Sakura was anorexic; at least she eats when she needs to."

"Haku wasn't raised as a ninja, Sasuke. She wasn't taught to kill, so the sight of death scares her even if they're killed for the rest of us to live. After all, her parents were farmers, so she's used to eating vegetables anyways." Then Naruto again added quietly, "Or not eating at all for days." He sat down on a log and helped Sasuke skinned the hares before cleaning them and cutting them into pieces to be cooked as a stew. "Where's Sakura anyways?"

"With Haku, looking for herbs and whatnot. Why?"

"Just curious is all." Naruto took out a handful of salt and poured it into the large pot. "This isn't an exam; it's a camp out and a vacation." And it pretty much was as none of them feared attackers. Most of the genins right now would be having lunch, and even if they do attack, Naruto could sense them a mile away.

"True. It's not everyday a genin team finished the second part of the Chuunin Exam in less than an hour. Plus having a rabbit stew feast for lunch."

......

Haku winced as the smell of fat and blood reached her nose. It was fainter than it would've been if Sasuke and Naruto hadn't cleaned their workplace so carefully, but Haku could still smell it. When they arrived, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for them, and Sakura handed the handful of spices and herbs to Sasuke for seasoning.

She immediately went into hers and Naruto's tent, hoping to escape the smell, and it helped...a little. She absentmindedly pulled out an apple from her basket and bit into it. How ninjas could just kill like that was a mystery to her. She knows they needed the protein, and that's how they have such high stamina, but how could they kill without feeling anything? She had seen Itachi just cut a man in half with his sword and continued relentlessly as if he had done it so many times that it was second nature to him.

A few minutes later, Naruto came in and told her, "We're done now, and I think the smell's fading."

Haku nodded and came out. He was right; the smell was so faint, she could only smell it if she really concentrates on it.

"Naruto, you and Sakura should go check out the status of the others. After all, we all are kinda allies. Maybe a bit of help here and there wouldn't hurt. I'll stay here with Haku."

"Why don't you want to go with us, Otouto?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke wasn't one to just sit back while others are in action.

"Believe it or not, I'm tired. Too much had happened this morning." Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto just gave him a look that plainly said - "You're kidding, right?" "Just to remind you, Naruto, you hadn't been the one whose pride had been crushed by a random ninja with overgrown eyebrows."

Naruto laughed. "Fair enough. But, Sasuke, if you had kept training instead of depending on your Sharingan so much..."

"Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled and said, "'Kay, Sakura, let's get outta here before Sasuke blow a fuse." He could already see a tick forming above Sasuke's eyebrow and Sasuke's eye twitching. Then, when Sakura joined him, they ran off into the woods and disappeared.

Immediately after he was sure that Naruto was out of earshot, Sasuke turned to Haku. "Do you have feelings for Niisan?"

Haku jumped. Were her feelings really that obvious to see? To tell the truth, she doesn't know herself if she was in love with Naruto or not, but it sure feels that way. How did Sasuke found out? Sakura didn't even have a clue, or did she but she just didn't want to show it? "I don't know, Sasuke-sama," she answered quietly. "I don't understand this feeling I have for him."

"Typical. Most of your life you couldn't express your feelings to anyone, so I guess it's natural you don't understand your own feelings." Sasuke shrugged. "But from where I see it, you actually, truly love him. I don't even think this is just a crush for him anymore. After all, those who are raised by harsher conditions when young has the tendency to not go overboard with the crushes and romance."

"So I really am in love with Master?" Haku asked softly, feeling slightly stressed by the whole situation. She had never been in love before and she had only known Naruto for a little more than three months but it felt as if she had known him all her life. Then she widened her eyes in surprise of herself; she had called Naruto "Master" for the first time in a while.

Sasuke shrugged again. "I don't know. That's how I see it. You have to decide for yourself; no one knows you better than you."

Haku groaned. Ever since she became free, people always let her decide her own feelings and decisions, which is a lot harder than she thought. "What is love? What does it feel like?"

Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably. "I-I don't know. No one does. Not even Itachi. I asked him once, and he said 'not even the most wisest man in this universe, not even largest and knowledgable books, can define or explain such a word as love because love is beyond the mere human understanding. We do it, but we can't define it. This shows how limited we are'." Then Sasuke muttered to himself, "Itachi always has been sort of like a philosopher."

Haku sat down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs, laying her chin on her knees, curling up like she always does when she was thinking. "Sasuke-sama, have you ever fallen in love before?"

"Uh..." Sasuke muttered awkwardly, "No, but someone did fall in love with me. It was kinda uncomfortable knowing someone likes you and you can't return their feelings. It makes you feel guilty..."

"So if I tell Naruto-sama how I feel and he doesn't like me back, it will hurt him because he knows he can't return my feelings and he will feel guilty?" Haku asked quietly. She felt torn between two decisions. One, she could tell Naruto and risk rejection, which will not only hurt her but also him. Or two, she could just keep it to herself and torment only herself. Either way, she might get hurt, but does she really have to take Naruto down along with her?

Sasuke realized his mistake too late and replied hastily, "Well, not necessarily, everyone's a little different..."

"Either way, I'll get hurt in the process," Haku muttered, more to herself than to Sasuke. "Why should Naruto-sama be in pain because of me, too? Besides, I don't even know if I'm in love or not." _Then why does it hurt so much, thinking about not being able to BE with him? Does love really hurt so? So many people act as if love is such a blissful experience. _As if her body's reactions wants to reveal her true emotions, tears began to blur her vision and run down her cheeks. She felt cold and numb. _Why does my life always have to be so miserable to live? Even when something good, like Naruto-sama freeing me, happens to me, something bad always ends up as a result. Am I really so bad and terrible inside that I must be punished my whole life? What have I done? _

Sasuke watched Haku cry. She sounded so hopeless as if there was no point resisting fate for her. Sasuke sighed and did the only thing he could think of. He sat down, leaning against a tree, and pulled Haku against his chest. He wasn't good with words, but with his limited knowledge of Haku, he could tell that she needed some kind of comfort right now. He had never comfort anyone before, Naruto and Itachi never needing any kind of emotional comfort; he was never needed to comfort others; he had always been the one comforted, so now he could only depend on how _Naruto_ and _Itachi_ acted before, not how himself had acted.

Haku buried her tearstained face into Sasuke's shirt, making it wet. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-sama. This is my problem, and I'm putting part of it on you."

Sasuke whispered gently, "It wasn't your fault; I was the one who broached the topic in the first place anyways. Let it out, let it out, let it out..."

Haku felt so weak, both physically and emotionally. "I'm sorry for being weak, too," she muttered, wiping her tears. "I don't know why I'm so _sensitive_. You all are so strong..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, making Haku giggle through the tears. "Oh please, you're not weak, Haku. It's not possible to hold back emotions beyond your control. Trust me; we all have moments where our emotions take the better of us." Saying that, he remembered when Sakura ran off, crying, because of him rejecting her. "In fact, Naruto and Itachi sometimes view them as strengths."

"How can they be if they make me break down like this?"

"That's not what they meant. Through experience, they learn to somehow let out their emotions a different way, using it to power their jutsus beyond their usual strengths instead of keeping it inside them." Sasuke smiled. "One day, you'll learn how to do it, too. It all comes from experience." Then Sasuke added softly, tucking a strand of Haku's long hair behind her ear, "And (I very rarely say these kinds of things so you can believe me when I say this) you're an amazing person, Haku. You're selfless, empathetic, and everything a boy could want from a girl. You give everything without thinking of any type of reward. If Naruto doesn't like you, he won't like any other girl. I know him; he likes girls like you, but you know what? He just waits for the girl to come to him; never does he come to her. Why? Not because he's afraid of rejection himself, but because he wants to be sure that the girl likes him and is ready. He doesn't want to rush anything."

"But what if he doesn't like me? Then, like you said, he could feel guilty about not being able to like me because he's so sensitive to me feelings."

"Oh, forget what I said already."

"But I can't because you're right. I won't risk it, Sasuke-sama..." Haku lowered her eyes and her voice became a whisper. "...not even if I'm going to have to hurt myself in the process. He did so much for me, and how grateful am I if I, in turn, cause so much trouble for him?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands if Haku won't. She doesn't deserve to be hurt just because she was too selfless; if she won't tell Naruto, eventually he will find someone else and there was no telling how broken Haku would be.

......

"Otouto, you're quiet tonight. Normally, we'd be talking nonstop about the day. Is there something wrong?" Naruto glanced concernedly at Sasuke while unrolling his sleeping bag. "You can't fool me, Sasuke; what is it? Maybe I can help you."

"It's not me who needs help." Sasuke knew this was a good time to tell Naruto about Haku's feelings for him. Before going to sleep, the brothers share everything that happened to them that day - everything from their opinions on the local news to secrets that they would confide only in each other. Itachi, who normally work extremely late, joins them later on in their conversation.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and then his eyes twinkled. "Is it about Haku or Sakura?" he asked simply.

"Haku actually."

Naruto nodded. "Alright then, what is it about Haku-chan?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, contemplating the best way to explain the situation to Naruto. Then he said, "Have you noticed the way she's been acting these last few days? I think she likes you."

Naruto smiled. "She might. I kinda already guessed that. I'm just waiting for her to make the first move. I don't want to rush the romance..." Naruto trailed off, frowning slightly and remembering his experience in Haku's mind. During that short moment, he also got a few glimpses at Haku's memories and so he knew about what had happened to her prior - a sexual assault. And so, Naruto, being careful and cautious with her feelings as always, pretended like he had no attraction to her so that she won't feel uneasy around him - just in case Haku doesn't share the same feelings as he does. _I have a promise to keep, a promise that says I won't hurt her in any way._

"Actually, she does...a lot," Sasuke muttered. "She told me this afternoon while you and Sakura were gone."

"So that's why you didn't want to come!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke ignored him and continued. "But she doesn't want to tell you about her feelings because she was afraid that if you don't like her back, you might feel guilty inside and she doesn't want that. She doesn't want you to be hurt - emotionally, so she decided to keep it all inside even though it will hurt her terribly."

Naruto's eyes fogged over as he retreated inside himself like so many times when he began thinking. _Haku likes me, but because she loves me, she doesn't want to tell me in case I might feel guilty in the process. But doesn't she understand that that will only hurt her in vain? Eventually, another girl will ask me out and then what? If I say 'yes', Haku would lose me because she never risked the chance to have me - because she doesn't want me hurt. If I say 'no', I'll be hurt anyways, so her efforts to protect me will be in vain. I hate the idea of approaching a girl in romance first, but I guess it's inevitable if I'm to keep my promise to her._

"Sasuke, is Haku sleeping right now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "She's probably watching the stars; she sleeps pretty late from habit because of 'you-know-what'." Haku's past slavery was a very careful topic to discuss among the team in sensitivity to Haku's feelings even though she pretended as though she doesn't mind.

"Ah..." Naruto walked out of the tent, calling back to Sasuke, "I'll be back late tonight, Sasuke. Go to sleep." He sniffed the air and followed Haku's scent to a nearby stream. Haku was sitting there, arms wrapped around her legs and chin laying on her knees. Naruto shook his head exasperately. If a ninja attacks her now, her life would end very quickly. "Haku."

Haku stiffened and looked up, relaxing after seeing that it was only Naruto. "Good evening, Naruto-sama."

Naruto sat down next to her and smirked upon seeing her blush at the close proximity. "There's a topic I want to talk about, Haku. Something important. Just a few minutes ago, Sasuke told me about your feelings for me. Is that true?"

Haku turned away, not able to force herself to lie to Naruto's face. "It's true." _How could he act so calm? Is it because he doesn't have the same feelings for me? Why can't I remain calm like in all other situations? _Deciding that, since he was so calm, he must not be in love with her because, as most of you know, when you talk to your crush, you feel nervous and everything, Haku replied quickly, "But it's fine if you don't like me back."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It seems that because we're trying to protect each other out of love, we have gotten nowhere. Haku, I..." However, before he was able to say what he meant to say, a scream, Sakura's scream, sounded through the evening air. "Dang! Haku, let's go! Seems like the genins aren't that dull after all. It was foolish mistake to think we're safe in the middle of the night." He ran off with Haku right behind him, wondering what he meant by 'out of love'.

**Part VII: Revealing the Snake**

Naruto arrived at a clearing to see Sasuke gasping for breath while being held by the throat by a sound-nin. "Haku, stay back. Let me handle this." Haku obeyed, and Naruto took out a mask he wore during his years abroad. No doubt the sound-nins will recognize him easily. He was infamous for killing hundreds in a blink of an eye. The mask was black and in the shape of a fox. He also took out a black cloak and wrapped it around himself, and then stepped out into plain view. "Sasuke, what is going on here?" His voice was deep and cold, so cold that Haku suddenly feared him.

Kin looked up from where she was stepping on Sakura's head. When she saw Naruto, her face paled and her blood turned colder than ice. "Z-Zaku, Dosu, th-the Night Fox!" she breathed, her breath got caught in her throat. It was possible that she could fear Naruto now more than even Orochimaru, her master.

"Put the boy down, Zaku." His voice was but a hiss, a cold sound that could freeze the forest. It was the voice of a murderer, a true assassin who was completely indifferent to whomever he kills. It was hard to connect the warm, genial voice of Naruto's to this demonic one. "And release Sakura, Kin." Kin immediately stepped off of Sakura, who looked as if she was about to murder her.

Sasuke felt his blood ran cold. This can't be Naruto, can it? No, this must be another...no not a genin. Maybe a true demon. Sasuke's nerves were going overload.

Zaku looked up and yelped with shock. Naruto constant killer intent was beyond human, not that he is. His eyes locked onto Naruto's red eyes, and then he found he could no longer breathe. Naruto was choking him to death, without even touching him. "Pl-please...mercy..." Zaku felt fear for the first time from someone besides Orochimaru.

Naruto laughed coldly. "What would I know about mercy? Don't you know the ninja motto? Mercy to friends, death to enemies. However, I will release you only if you do me...a favor," he drawled boredly. "Basically just answer an question truthfully that I set on you. I can tell when you lie."

"Yes, yes, anything!"

Dosu cried out, "No, you idiot!"

"Quiet, fool. Question one, who are you? Answer truthfully!" Naruto always started out interrogations with the same formal question.

Zaku felt his breath came in again and answered, "We're sound-nins taking the Chuunin Exam." He perceived a look from Dosu and silenced immediately, saying no more from the simplest, plainest truth possible.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, and Zaku's lungs refused to function once again. "What is your true reason for attacking us? I noticed you didn't even care to look for our scrolls."

As Zaku felt his windpipe open up once again, he sweated as he tried to tell the truth without revealing any private, secret info. "We're attacking for our Kage and leader...as genins."

Naruto laughed. "Of course. However, what is the name of your kage and leader?"

Zaku faltered. Though he feared the terrible Night Fox, he still feared Orochimaru. If Naruto sets him free, no doubt Orochimaru would follow through with his threat. Zaku could only stare in fear as Naruto walked towards him menacingly, each step graceful but threatening.

However, before he could drive Zaku through with a katana or anything of the sort, there came a harsh chuckle from above. The sound-nins cringed and Dosu whispered, "Orochimaru-sama, we are graced by your presence."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and smiled. "You're the only one who should be happy to see me. Kin and Zaku won't be so happy once they found out what their punishment is. I say, Zaku, how about I surgically remove your still beating heart and force you to eat it? And you, Kin, how about I skin you alive?"

Kin and Zaku paled and, trembling, got down on their knees and began to grovel pitifully.

Naruto looked up as if indifferent. "Orochimaru. The most retarded of the Three Sannins. Not only physically sick and looks like a snake with a creepy long tongue but also mentally morbid."

Orochimaru glared at Naruto. "Who do you call sick, Night Fox? I heard rumors that you butchered a child and ate the flesh."

Naruto raised an eyebrow hidden behind his mask. "Rumors are never to be trusted, Snake. Someone must've seen me performing surgery to _save_ a child; then, reaching a fast conclusion, they went off to spread rumors that made me more terrible than I really am. Not that I mind the fear radiating from people."

Orochimaru jumped down onto the ground and bit his finger, summoning four large snakes. "Kill the fox." Turning to Dosu, he ordered, "Grab Zaku and Kin. They deserve their punishment."

A snake lunged towards Naruto, and he spinned around, escaping from harm's way. Naruto unsheathed his katana, but then a scream penetrated the air. Naruto spinned around to see Orochimaru holding a kunai to Haku's throat. Sasuke was desperately fending two other snakes off, and Sakura already had a bleeding arm covered in a greenish goo that was obviously poison. "Haku, Sasuke, Sakura..." Then at that moment a snake smacked Sasuke into a tree, and he felled down unconscious. "Kage Buushin no Jutsu!"

A shadow clone rushed over to try and clean out Sakura's wound and heal while another went over to defend Sasuke. Naruto charged at Orochimaru, who dug the kunai into Haku's throat. A stream of blood trickled down, staining her yukata. "Let her go, Orochimaru."

"See what happens when you love, Demon. I know who you are, Naruto. And I also know who you love. If you don't love this weak, spineless filth of a shinobi..." Orochimaru twisted Haku's arm behind her back. "...you wouldn't've hesitate to kill me even if she's killed in the process. I hate people like you. Acting like a hero, Naruto? Well, there's nothing you can do about this."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, gritting his teeth.

"You see, I'm willing to make a deal. I want your body, Naruto. You're strong, smart, not to mention you're half-demon. I would love to have your body. You give me it, and I'll release your girlfriend."

Naruto shivered. The way Orochimaru said it creeped him out. However, Haku deserved to live... "Fine, but you have to let her go first. You're the villain."

Orochimaru smirked. "No way, you come here first. Take it or leave it."

Naruto sighed and walked towards Orochimaru, removing his cloak and mask. Haku wanted to scream for Naruto to stop, for him to save himself, but she found her voice gone. Then her brown eyes met Naruto's cerulean blue ones, and they were what released her limits. Haku felt her love for him flow through her veins in the form of chakra, and with it, she collected enough water from the air to form thin rope. She controlled it and it wrapped itself around Orochimaru's neck, froze into ice, and yanked him away from her. "You will not hurt Naruto-sama, and you will leave us be!"

Naruto raised his eyes in surprise as the water jabbed at the summoned snakes, killing them all, and then wrapped itself around Orochimaru. He had never heard her say anything so forcefully before. Orochimaru snarled and disappeared in a poof as Haku's chakra finally depleted, leaving her exhausted to the point of collapse.

Naruto caught her before she hit the ground and smiled tenderly. "Now, Haku, where in the world did you get all your chakra from?"

"From loving you..." she replied, closing her eyes. "But it doesn't matter." Tears rolled down to the sides of her face as she explained, "I know you can never love me back. You're just so much better than I can ever be..." Naruto silenced her with a finger to her lips.

Then Naruto smiled and said gently, "Haku, _please shut up_." He leaned down and kissed her passionately in the lips. He saw Haku widened her eyes in surprise before she deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Naruto asked, "Why did you ever think that I would not like you back? You're the best person I could ever ask for."

Haku lowered her eyes. "You acted as if you didn't want a girlfriend."

"Ah, I guess that was fault on my part, huh?" Then he added, "Oh, now that I thought of it, there had been an easier way for you to use water techniques without using so much energy!"

"How?"

"Sealing it in scrolls!"

Haku's right eyebrow twitched. It was the first time she had ever been annoyed at Naruto. All this time! If she just sealed water into scrolls, it wouldn't have cost her so much energy, and it would still be lightweight to take around. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. This. Before?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "It didn't cross my mind until now. Heheheh!"

Sasuke had finally woke and suggested to Haku, "Do you want me to punch him for you? I think you'd like that very much, Haku."

Haku sighed. "I do, but it's kinda too troublesome now that I thought of it."

"You sound like Shikamaru." Naruto carried her back into their tent, which he had restored after the sound-nins attacked. "Haku, I have to go do something important, 'kay? I'll be back in an hour or so. Get some rest." He kissed her forehead, adding, "Good night."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Haku. Don't ever forget that or think otherwise." Naruto laid with her for a few moments, savoring the moment, before he realized that if he doesn't hurry, he might be too late. "I have to go." He tucked her in and then went outside. He breathed in the cool air before running off in search of Orochimaru.

......

Orochimaru's scent led him to a clearing where there was a group of sound-nins surrounding Orochimaru, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. Kin and Zaku were pale and were trembling uncontrollably. Orochimaru was smiling sickeningly and Dosu was also pale. "Dosu, I say we punish Zaku first, don't you agree?"

Dosu nodded, looking too nauseous to speak.

"Zaku, lay down and hand yourself over nicely now..." Zaku looked around him like a trapped animal before trying to escape. Two of the sound-nins grabbed him by the arms and forced him down to the ground. Two other nins grabbed his kicking legs, and Orochimaru grinned maliciously. "This will serve as a demonstration to all who doubt me. Dosu." He motioned a hand. Dosu handed him a knife, and Orochimaru sliced open Zaku's shirt, revealing his chest. "Look at the bright side, Zaku, you'll be able to serve me even after your death. Your body will be useful for me." Orochimaru, with precision, dug the knife into Zaku's chest and, as if doing open-heart surgery, he cut out the flesh protecting and hiding Zaku's heart.

Zaku widened his eyes in horror as Orochimaru slowly pulled out his heart which was still connected to his chest by a few arteries. (A/N: I know I said in my profile that I hate gory scenes. Well, I found this scene necessary to do to show Orochimaru's cruelty towards his subjects.)

"Open wide, Zaku." Orochimaru yanked Zaku's mouth open and laid Zaku's heart into its owner's mouth.

Naruto, who had just arrived, bent over and vomitted uncontrollably. He looked pale, just to see Orochimaru clamped Zaku's mouth close. Zaku died instantly, having bitten his own heart. Then Orochimaru turned to Kin. "Dosu, hand me a skinning knife. I think I should skin this worthless kunoichi head downwards. I think her scalp would look very beautiful on my wall."

Naruto decided to use his father's famous technique. He closed his eyes, and in a blink of an eye, his body flickered and disappeared. Kin had began groveling on the ground in front of Orochimaru, begging for mercy, but Orochimaru's knife was right over her head. However, Naruto's body flickered in front of Orochimaru kicked him back. For a moment, Orochimaru thought that Minato had returned to life. Naruto turned around in supersonic speed, kicked the other sound-nins out of the way, grabbed Kin, and used his father's technique again, flickering into his and Haku's tent.

Haku heard him tripping over the sleeping bags as he couldn't see the place he was flickering to. Basically, Naruto had to watch his step. Haku gasped at the sight of Kin's pale face and asked, "Naruto-sama..."

Naruto shook his head and laid the shocked Kin down on his sleeping bag. "Hey, that was close, huh?"

Kin swallowed before asking, "Who are you, and why did you help me? How did you help me? You just kicked Orochimaru-sama away in a blink of an eye just like..."

Naruto grinned and put on his Night Fox mask. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Kin nearly fainted. "_You're_ the Night Fox? But you're just a genin...and you helped me? Why?"

"I couldn't allow people to get tortured in such ways by Orochimaru if I can help it." Naruto smiled at Kin kindly. "Don't worry; we won't torture you or hand you over to the ANBU for being in league with that Snake. You're safe with us. If you need anything, just say. We'll be staying in the forest to train for the next few days anyways."

"Why are you doing this for me? Aren't you even going to tie me up outside so that I won't get the chance to kill anyone here?" Kin asked in confusion. Orochimaru, at Sound, would've made his subjects' lives as miserable as he can just to force them into submission by fear. Isn't that how the Hokage is to the leaf-nins? Isn't that how ALL the Kages were? It was their duty to make their subjects submit and fear them, wasn't it? If so, then their ninja subjects wouldn't be so kind as this blond was being. If it were Kin, she would've tortured Naruto the moment he was at her mercy.

"That's a nice idea, not to mention cautious and creative, but I really think it's too much trouble to tie you up. It's one in the morning, and you can go tie yourself up if you want, but I'm going to sleep." Naruto collapsed into Haku's arms and immediately fell asleep. Haku sighed and decided that no matter how crazy the idea sounds, she would trust Naruto on his decision to allow Kin to sleep in their tent. She, too, fell asleep seconds later.

Kin listened to their breathing before an idea came to her head. If she kill Naruto, Orochimaru would surely grant her impunity. Naruto was probably lying that he wouldn't hand her over anyways. Ninjas are always liars. Kin reached into her pocket and took out a kunai. She was about to slice Naruto's throat before her conscience, at least what was left of it, held her back. She was in debt to him, a debt she knew that is the highest debt to be paid. She owes him her life, not his death. Was she really so ungrateful that she'd kill him in his sleep when he had gone through so much trouble to rescue her? Was she so spineless that she would attack him when he was most vulnerable? In the end Kin couldn't bring herself to kill the innocent-looking boy, sleeping in the arms of his girlfriend. "I bet he knew I couldn't bring myself to kill him," Kin muttered to herself, slightly annoyed at her weakness.

Naruto's lips, she swear, curved into a smile in his sleep. "Impossible," Kin muttered again. "Since when does a person hear from the world of reality in his sleep?" She laid down and floated into an uneasy sleep. It wasn't long before her nightmare started. Orochimaru was scalping her...she could feel blood trickling down her face...Orochimaru was laughing...she was helpless against his power...

"It's okay...it's just a dream..." someone was muttering tiredly.

Kin opened her eyes, which were crying the whole time, to Naruto hugging her, trying to soothe her. His eyes were half-closed from drowsiness, and he was muttering words she could barely understand but know that he was trying to comfort her. When he saw her awake, he smiled sleepily and yawned. "Finally I can go back to sleep. It's three in the morning," he said half-playfully, half-sleepily. "Don't worry about Orochimaru; he's probably on the other side of the forest..." With that, he fell backwards, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow.

Kin was no longer sleepy and instead spent the whole night watching Naruto sleep. _I owe my allegience to him, not to Orochimaru. _Kin wondered briefly whether the Leaf Village would accept her, but then she realized it was impossible for them to if they knew where she came from - especially after the invasion. After a few conflicting moments, Kin decided to tell Naruto about the invasion once he wakes up.

.......

The next morning, Kin was surprised to find herself had fallen asleep. She thought she could never get some rest in. The smell of cooking fish reached her nose, and she got out of the tent hungrily.

Sasuke looked up at her and smiled politely without saying anything, having decided that it would cause trouble to do anything that would remind her that she had been their enemy just last night. Sakura, however, was a different matter. She scowled as Kin approached them, still mad at her for the humiliation Sakura had suffered at her hands.

Kin laughed slightly at Sakura's shorter hair, which she had the pleasure of cutting. She had to admit - Sakura was much cuter with shorter hair.

Naruto handed her breakfast and moved over on the log to allow room for her to sit. "You're probably wondering where Haku-chan went. She's off sealing water into scrolls right now in preparation for other battles she might fight in."

Kin nodded, slightly interested in the fact that they have four members on their team. "She's not born here, isn't she?"

"Nope. I think she was born in Snow Country." Naruto finished his breakfast and then asked Sasuke, "How many days have we been here?"

Sasuke counted off his fingers and replied in surprise, "Two days. That went fast. I thought that battle with the sound-nins lasted hours." He opened his pouch and paled. "Both our scrolls are gone," he whispered. "Orochimaru must've taken them when we weren't looking."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh, well, it's only two scrolls. Good thing we didn't lose something like ten scrolls - which we don't have anyways."

Sasuke scowled. "Well? Let's get some scrolls."

"Sure, sure." Naruto stood up and stretched. "Change of plans. I smell some grass-nins near the Tower. Let's get them and go straight to the Tower right away. I was hoping we might have some extra time to train in the forest, but I see that it's going to be risky with everyone wanting everyone else's scrolls."

The five genins, including Kin, surprised the grass nins, who was easily defeated by Naruto's powerful genjutsu. As Naruto guessed, they had two scrolls, enough to advance. However, the land closest to the Tower was probably booby-trapped. Many genins set traps around there for unwary teams, knowing that they have to get past the outer rim of the Tower before they could reach it.

Naruto muttered, "Byakugan!" and led his team safely around the traps set. "C'mon, let's open our scrolls now..." Then Naruto heard a scream in the distance and shivered. It sounded as if someone had been crushed to death. He opened his scrolls and Iruka poofed in front of them. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka, whom Naruto had grown fond of ever since his return, smiled and said, "Good job, Team, you completed the Second Part of the Chuunin Exam." He gave a meaningful look at Naruto, being one of the few who knew what had happened to Naruto the last few years and remembered that Naruto was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. "How about I treat you guys to ramen tonight?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at Kin before asking, "You were allying with sound-nins?"

"Not sound-nins. Sound-_nin,_" Naruto replied. To avoid explaining too much, he explained, "Kin's teammates died."


	5. Chuunin Exam Part II

**Part I: Haku, You're Free**

The Sandaime took a long smoke from his pipe and blew a large cloud of smoke from his nostrils before saying, "Now the matches will be set up." Glancing at the first match, he announced, "Haku vs. Kiba Inuzuka. "

Naruto glanced at Haku and laid a hand on her shoulder, which was shaking from nervousness. "Don't worry; you'll do fine. Kiba's tough and all, but you have the brains of this battle. In the ninja world brains come before brawns and strategy before power. Plus, you have speed, which no doubt Kiba can barely match even though he's fast."

Haku gulped before murmuring, "Yes, but can I have enough stamina and energy to last throughout the battle long enough to use my brains and speed?"

Naruto shook his head dismissively and replied, "Have some confidence and you'll do fine."

Haku nodded, and she brushed her cheek against Naruto's soft hand before leaping off the railing into the arena. Hayate coughed a bit before saying, "Whenever you two are ready, begin."

Kiba hesitated before muttering to Akamaru, "No fair. They expect me to hit a girl." Ino and Sakura obviously heard that and were screaming indignantly at him from the small audience. "Well, she is a girl!" He pointed a thumb at Haku. "What? You want me to call her a boy? Man, that would be rude! Unless you are a boy?" he asked uncertainly at Haku, who flushed but was silent due to the fact that she was too mortified by his question to answer.

Naruto smiled. "Good thing Haku's not hot-tempered or else Kiba's good as goner. Girls don't normally take those kinds of comments as compliments. Quite the contrary."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You would've thought that girls swooning over my body would want the same thing for themselves."

Sakura gaped, and Naruto leaned over the railing, trying to hide his laughter. Then, regaining control of himself, he whispered to Sasuke, "Otouto, uh, girls like you for your looks and skills; they don't exactly want your body for themselves to have (meaning they don't want to be a boy - that's the greatest insult you can give a girl), though if you're toned and in shape, it would help them like you even more."

Sasuke made a motion with his hand impatiently. "I knew that!"

Kiba had no idea why everyone was making a huge deal out of his comment...until Sakura screamed at him, "How DARE you insinuate Haku's a boy?!!!!" He learned it the hard way when she threw a coconut (it just randomly appeared, okay?) at his head, and it landed squarely on his forehead, resulting in a huge bruise.

Ino nodded approvingly at her action. "Serves him right! We girls have to stick together, though you still have a huge forehead."

Sakura had a tick above her forehead as she marched over to Ino, and the two began to hurl insults at each other.

Kiba rubbed his head and muttered, "Fine, she's a girl. No need to get harsh." Then he smirked at Haku. "I was joking about not being able to hurt a girl. Come at me with everything you got."

Haku shook her head. "You attack first."

"I'd be happy to!" Akamaru poofed and an identical clone of Kiba appeared. Kiba explained, "Akamaru and I battle as a tagteam."

Haku nodded, not really concerned. Two fight together, two lose together. All she hoped for was that her low stamina doesn't provide an obstacle to her kekkei genkai. As Kiba charged, his speed momentarily caught her off guard as he was extremely quick. The moment she dodged his, Akamaru came from behind and rammed into her. Haku let out a pained groan before pulling out one of her scrolls and threw it to the other side of the arena. This action went unnoticed by Kiba.

"So ya wanna give up yet?" Kiba asked, noting as she gripped her side where Akamaru had rammed into her.

"Not yet." Haku sent a small charge of her chakra to her scroll on the other side of the arena and released a torrent of water at Kiba. Kiba yelped in surprise as cold water drenched him to the skin. Haku smiled and took control of the water before it seeps through the ground and direct it at Akamaru, also drenching him.

Naruto grinned and turned away. Kiba and Akamaru had already lost the moment the water drenched them.

Haku smiled and asked, "You might want to give up now."

"No way!" Kiba charged at Haku, who immediately activated her bloodline limit - the ability to control both wind and water chakras to create ice. Kiba felt a sudden drop in temperature and noticed that all the water on him and Akamaru froze.

"Crud..." he muttered, his teeth chattering. Akamaru's fur went stiff, and the duo tried unsuccessfully to break their icy coating. The more they struggled, the more chakra Haku had to put in to harden the ice; this Haku realised was serious. Her chakra was running out way too fast.

Haku controlled her water to envelope Kiba and Akamaru into an icy sphere, suffocating them and weakening them. She had no intention of killing her opponents, but this was the only way she could think of to defeat them with her low stamina. The quicker the battle was over, the better off she was. After a few minutes, Kiba and Akamaru ceased struggling. The ice finally broke as Haku's chakra was nearly used up. She stumbled a bit before sitting down to steady herself.

Hayate declared Haku the winner and thought, _If Kiba could hold on just a while longer, he might've won. _

Kiba was pale on the floor and Akamaru was still unconscious. Haku was beginning to worry whether she had overdone it but her fears were quickly put to rest as Naruto shook his head assuringly. "Kiba will be fine. Probably he'll get a cold for a few days, but it's nothing to worry about."

Haku smiled sadly and watched as medics carried the duo from the arena. It was clear to her that she wasn't meant to be a shinobi that can kill without feeling guilty. Naruto may be able to do it as circumstances call, but she can never do it. Her life shouldn't evolve around killing and taking away life. It belongs in saving and preserving life. Right then, Haku wanted nothing other than to become a medic-nin. The feeling of a shuriken or kunai somehow scares her as if she was destined to put those weapons down. _But it seems as if Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama are intent on becoming plain ninjas and they probably want me to become one with them, too. _Haku was torned once again. Two decisions. She could either go her own path or the path that Naruto, who was the one who saved her, wanted her to go. "I can never be happy doing things he disapproves of..." she muttered to herself. She was eager to do whatever it takes to please him, even if she had to give up her own dreams for his. She wanted to make his dreams come true even though in the process...she will never be able to fulfill her own.

Naruto looked back at her worriedly and asked, "Are you okay, Haku-chan?"

Haku felt a tingle of pleasure when he called her that. "I'm fine...Naruto-kun." She might as well call him by a new title as he was going out with her now.

Naruto gave her a look. "Really, Haku, what's wrong? I won't laugh." _Really, she needs to learn to share her feelings. All those emotions bottled up would drive her crazy one day._

Haku looked into Naruto's eyes once again and they, once again, gave her strength. "It's just that I don't want to be a killer...I want to be a medic-nin instead." She was practically pleading to him.

"So aim to be one," was his apt reply. "You don't have to learn to kill if you don't want to. That's what I like so much about you; you're so pure and innocent. What are you so scared of? That I'd disapprove?" Receiving a nod as an answer, he sighed, exasperated, and replied, "Haku, you're free. You're not my slave or anyone else's. You're free to become whatever, whomever you want. If I wanted you to do whatever I want, you'd still have your collar on. I don't want you to have to do only what other people want you to do. You're free, and no one can or should take your freedom away from you. Go be a medic-nin if that's what you truly want. I have some medic books you can borrow." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, reciting a statement he had heard from his years abroad,  
"'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness.' In a land far away, the heart of a government resides in the fact that the people governed have the right to pursue happiness, as long as they don't take away another person's rights in the process. Haku, you're not my inferior. We're equal in everything except skill level. You have the right to do however you want with your life."

"So you aren't upset that I don't want to be a shinobi?"

"Not at all." Naruto shook his head and asked, "Do you need me to carry you? You look a little drained."

Haku shook her head and stood up, wobbling unsteadily before walking up the stairs. "Haku-san..." Haku turned around to see the shy Hyuuga girl Naruto had introduced to her the other day. "Yes?" Haku asked.

"You're bleeding..." Hinata glanced at Haku's side, which was dripping with blood from Akamaru's claws. Haku widened her eyes in surprise; she hadn't noticed.

Hinata fingered the ointment she held - she had meant for it to be for Naruto. However, Haku needed it more than her crush does. Not one for words, Hinata handed the taller girl the ointment without saying anything - only smiling.

Haku took it, looking at it curiously. "Is this ointment?" Receiving a nod, she returned Hinata's smile and said, "Arigato, Hinata." She studied her wound before applying carefully, wincing as the ointment stung her slightly. The scratch wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to keep her bleeding.

Hinata sat down next to Haku and decided to ask the question that's been on her mind for the last few hours. "A-are you and Naruto-kun close?" she asked, politely avoiding to ask, "Are you and Naruto going out?"

Haku nodded. "We're a couple now."

"Oh." Hinata cast her eyes downwards. It was too late for her now. Naruto already have someone; the worst part was that she didn't even tell him. She wasted all her chances and now, he got another person to turn to. Oh, who was she kidding? Even if she had told Naruto, he still wouldn't go out with someone like her. How many times have the elders called her weak? Here, Haku was a ninja for less than three months and had beaten Kiba, whom she herself had trouble beating and had been training for most of her life!

"Something wrong?" Haku watched her worriedly.

"It's nothing." Hinata closed her eyes. "How did Naruto meet you?"

Haku replied, slightly uncomfortable with the subject, "He met me on one of his missions. I didn't know I was a ninja back then." Hinata didn't press her, but she could feel her curiosity. "You seem as if you want to ask a question. What's your question?"

"Why did he take you back to Konoha if he didn't know you were a ninja?" Hinata wondered briefly whether Naruto was in love with Haku then - the moment he saw her. Sensing Haku's discomfort, she added quickly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

Haku sighed and replied, "Let's just say my life then wasn't close to being pleasant. In fact if told truthfully, I was miserable. Then, death would've been merciful. When Naruto came, I didn't trust him at all. I thought he was going to hurt me like everyone else did, but he gradually gained my trust and I never regretted my decision to trust him."

Hinata was silent. Haku seemed to have lived through more than just verbal abuse, like she had. "What happened?"

Haku scrutinized Hinata cautiously, wondering if Hinata was trustworthy enough to tell. How differently would she treat her if she knew Haku had been a slave? Seeing Hinata's gentle, kind, timid features, Haku knew she was trustworthy; Hinata's eyes were similar to hers as if Hinata, too, had live through some of the hardships Haku faced (dead mothers [maybe], evil fathers [though Hinata's didn't try to kill her], etc). "Do you really want to know?" Then she began telling Hinata of what happened between her and her parents, her capture by slave traders, and even described some of her torturing experiences. Hinata was a good audience, though some of Haku's descriptions scared her. It was hard for Hinata to imagine how people could be so cruel, especially to someone like Haku.

Hinata could scarcely believe Haku survived all her beatings and tortures, being worked until her hands bled and until her body ached, and sleeping on hard floors that sometimes had jagged rocks here and there. "They starved you for weeks at times and even when they let you eat, you receive food that are way past their date?"

Haku smiled patiently and answered, "When you're starving, you won't think much of how the food taste, only that it's food. I got sick a lot, but you have to remember that my feelings didn't matter."

"Were you ever happy at all?" Hinata asked, her heart tearing at the thought of Haku having suffered so much without a moment's repose, never able to speak her mind, helpless in the hands of her masters - she could only live on, wishing for death when she could finally rest.

"I have been...ever since Naruto-kun came into my life," Haku replied. "Because of him, I am what I am now. He found a way to get my collar off. I can never pay the debt I owe to him."

"Haku, you're exaggerating again!" Naruto came up to them and sat down next to Haku. "You already paid your supposed 'debt'! _You_ are worth more than any debt. You're free, and that's my payment. Not to mention you're giving me your love, too!"

Haku let out a soft laugh. Two months ago, she had been afraid of Naruto getting so close to melting her heart, but now, she wasn't afraid to even love him!

Naruto couldn't help laughing at the sound of Haku's laugh. It was light and happy and pure, like birds singing. He doesn't heard her laugh very often, even after her collar was off. Turning to Hinata, he added, "Oh, you're facing Neji next. Good luck."

Hinata blushed beet red before nearly running away from him. Naruto cocked his head, confused at the beads of sweat appearing on her forehead.

Naruto gently pushed Haku to lay down though she protested. "No way, Haku. You are going to rest. Don't push yourself...unless it's necessary of course. No, no, no, and no. Lay down and get some rest. Akamaru gave you a pretty deep wound there."

"I've been through worse though!"

"Still though, I can't have my lover be hurt in any way," Naruto replied, grinning as he kissed her forehead and making Haku blush a fiercely red. "I love it when you blush. You should do that more often, Haku. You're not very easily embarrassed despite the fact that you're shy around people."

Haku shrugged. "I'll take that as a good thing then. I don't want to look embarrassed every time you call me your 'lover'."


	6. Chuunin Exam II: Part II

**Sorry about the delay, guys. I was really busy. If it hadn't been for yipster's review a few days ago, I would've totally forgotten about this story.**

**......**

Fugaku turned to the Hokage. "We should tell Naruto about his inheritance now, shouldn't he?"

The Sandaime smiled. "I believe we should. After all, only those with his blood can enter. The Yondaime made that clear. Only those part of the Namikaze family can even see it, let alone enter it. Not only that, but the Namikaze family is an ancient house. Knowledge and power build up over the years and put into one place. Naruto should be able to use the place to his disposal."

Itachi walked up to them, having left his team to themselves. "What inheritance, Hokage-sama?"

"Sort of an estate in some ways. However, much larger. It will make the Uchiha compound look small in comparison. See, over the years, each Namikaze added a bit of themselves to the estate, so by logic and reasoning, we can deduce that some places are quite new while others are older than the village itself!"

"So Naruto will be inheriting it, won't he?"

"Of course, Itachi." The Hokage reached into his robes and gave Itachi a scroll. "Don't open this. It's for Naruto's eyes only. It will guide him to the estate, which I must inform you is very far from this village. Give it to him now."

"Yes, Sir." Itachi jumped up onto the railing where Naruto was sitting there talking to Haku. "Naruto..." He gave the scroll to him and smiled. "It seems as if you had a home all along."

Naruto blinked and opened the scroll. Suddenly, his eyes blurred and visions sprang up, burying themselves into his memory. When they ended, the scroll was gone. "'tachi, what was that?!"

"Your inheritance."

Naruto tried to sort the images out and found out that they led to an estate. "It leads to a house? I have a house????"

"Hai, you do. Your father's family is a very old and prestigious clan. Unfortunately they all died out except for you. Your father married your mother, who was another last of her clan. They added their share to the estate, so if they had left that scroll for you, they must've intended to give all that you as well."

Naruto's face split into a grin. "I have a house! A house!" Then he seemed to have remembered something and whispered it into Itachi's ear. "Go on, Itachi! Do it!"

Itachi sighed and sweatdropped. Naruto can be so childish. Itachi shushined away and appeared in Iruka's empty classroom. "Iruka-san."

"Good afternoon, Itachi." Iruka looked up from his work and smiled cheerfully at his friend. "How's the exam going?"

"Going great. But that's not why I'm paying you a visit. Contrary to popular belief, I am prone to gossip. Now I heard that Kakashi was together as a couple with Anko the other day. Then he broke up with her in the most cruelest way! He even called her 'useless' and 'insignificant' to his life!" Itachi watched Iruka bristled with anger. _Well, what do you know...Naruto was right. But how was he so observant as to notice this? _"Anko's still crying over her loss!" Itachi smirked and turned around. Iruka was gone. Itachi chuckled and shushined after Iruka. Despite what he labled Naruto as, he was definitely not going to miss this.

Iruka landed outside the book store.

Kakashi was humming a cheerful tune as he walked out reading the Icha Icha Paradise book. He saw Iruka out of the corner of his eye and turned to him, greeting cheerfully, "Yo, Iruka!"

"Yo, yourself!" Iruka growled. "How dare you..."

Itachi, meanwhile, put up the next part of his plan. He came up to Anko at the dango stand near the bookstore and said casually, "Have you heard? Orochimaru is buying an Icha Icha Paradise book at the nearest bookstore." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and sure enough, she was gone.

.......

Sasuke groaned. "Where's Itachi-niisan?"

Naruto chuckled and took out a novel to read. "Remember when I said that Iruka needed a girlfriend?"

Sasuke only stared at him blankly. "Itachi's playing matchmaker?"

"In short, yes. That's better than any romance novel."

.......

Anko sighed. Itachi must be playing around with her. She saw no Orochimaru! No doubt if he was here, he'd cause a great scene with that giant snake of his, Manda.

"...hurt my Anko, my true love!"

Anko stiffened. Was that Iruka? It couldn't be. No one ever called her 'my Anko' before, except Orochimaru, but he did it in a creepy way that makes her want to hurl. However, this voice sounded as if it's defending her. Anko ran towards the noise and found Iruka and Kakashi causing a scene with Iruka screaming his voice box off while Kakashi just stood there, looking dumb and confused.

"What are you talking about? I never went out with Anko let alone dump her!" Kakashi defended himself. "How can I dump someone whom I've never gone out with?"

"Liar!" Iruka jumped on top of Kakashi and began punching him. "You cruel man!"

Itachi, on top of the roof, fell over, clutching his sides. Years in the ANBU taught him how to control his emotions, but this was just too much!

"Iruka?" Anko asked, slightly timid. "What about me?"

Iruka looked up and gaped. Why wasn't Anko crying? Wasn't she supposed to at least looked as if she had cried? "Kakashi dumped you and had called you 'useless' and 'insignificant' to your face! That's what!" he explained, glaring at the whimpering Kakashi.

"He did?" Anko asked, confused.

"He didn't?" Iruka asked, his turn to be confused. "But Itachi-san..."

Itachi sighed. His fun was over, and he had better run before Anko kills him with her deadly snakes. They might be close friends (he and his close family were her only friends after that incident), but he knew quite well that she wasn't afraid to break one of his arms for the fun of it. _Poof_!

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Itachi? That's not like him to play this kind of game." She thought for a while before a conclusion was reached. "Must be Naruto's idea, and he must've set 'tachi up..." She turned to Iruka. "Did I hear right or did you call me your 'true love'?"

Iruka shuffled his feet shyly, trying to find a way around the question. "Um..."

Kakashi stared at the scene before sneaking away, muttering under his breathe, "Crazy chuunins."

Anko, meanwhile, approached Iruka and asked softly, which was so unlike her, "Do you really love me, Iruka-kun?" She leaned her face in closer to his, their noses almost touching. "Tell me the truth."

Iruka turned pink. Then he turned away. "You'll say 'no' to me anyways. What's the point?"

Anko grinned. "How would you know?"

Iruka shifted uncomfortably again. "Just because. You're not one for romance, and, well, you haven't really been trusting ever since that incident...except to Itachi and Naruto and Sasuke. So well, I guessed...uh...um...er. I guess you just wouldn't be interested in me."

"Now, now, Iruka, Naruto set us up, so he must've seen we were destined for each other." Anko smirked and tilted Iruka's face towards her. "Now, be a man, and ask me out." Unfortunately for Anko, Iruka, so ecstatic as he is, promptly fainted.

......

"Begin!"

Neji's eyes taunted Hinata as the veins in his eyes popped out, revealing his clan's bloodline, the legendary Byakugan. "Give up, Hinata-sama, you can't defeat me. Already it has been written in the pages of history and the future, you will lose to me, not only in this fight, but in every one to come."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but held his peace. He can sympathize with Neji. It's not easy being a branch member. But someone really has to knock some sense into that Hyuuga's brain.

Hinata audibly gulped. Her Byakugan was activated, but she had no determination to actually, truly use it.

Naruto decided to give her a confidence boost. "Hinata!" he called from the sidelines. After her attention was caught, he said, "Don't listen to whatever Neji tells you. You can defeat him. You just have to believe and trust in yourself!" Then he added. "No pages of the future are written until it becomes part of history."

Hinata stared at him before whispering, "But how can I possibly hope to defeat my cousin? He's older and stronger than me."

However, Naruto's enhanced hearing could hear it. "So? Kiba's supposedly stronger and more experienced than Haku, but who defeated who? No, it's not Neji, who's better than you. It's just you weakening yourself. Just try your best. So what if you lose? There will always be a winner and loser in a fight. So just because you lose doesn't mean you're a loser, it just means you have a goal to reach."

Hinata widened her eyes. Was Naruto actually supporting her? It can't be true. There was only one person in her memory that actually did such a thing and that person disappeared seven years ago...she remembered the villagers celebrating over it, presuming that he was dead.

_Flashback..._

_Hinata struggled. The ninja holding her was no doubt the cloud-nin. What was going on? She thought they were supposed to be negotiating a treaty._

_"Stop that, brat, unless you want to be beaten before we continue," the ninja snarled. _

_Hinata gulped and stopped struggling. Suddenly, they stopped moving, and Hinata looked up to see a kid about her age. He obviously came upon them by mistake, judging from the look on his face. Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to warn him to run._

_However, he didn't get the message because he yelled out, "Hey, you're the ambassador from Cloud! I remember you! What are you doing with the Hyuuga?" He shifted the large scroll he was holding onto his back as if readying himself for a battle. _

_"Move, kid, or you'll be looking Death in the face!"_

_Naruto growled, "Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'll die, moron!"_

_"Fine, have this your way!" The cloud-nin sent a cloud of kunais at him, all tagged with explosive notes. When the explosion sounded, he was about to go on his way when suddenly Naruto appeared out of the smoky haze. "What...who...how...?"_

_Naruto smiled. Itachi had taught him shushin and replacement, so it was easy getting out of the way. "Not bad for a kid, eh?" Suddenly red chakra consumed him and his eyes turned red and the pupils slitted. He suddenly looked demonic. "My friend will love to make your acquaintance before your death, cloud-nin." The few minutes happened so fast that Hinata only grasped some of the events. _

_In the end, the cloud-nin lay dead on the forest floor. Hinata stared at the blond boy, whose demonic appearance had faded away. She was completely baffled and amazed. "Who are you?" she asked him._

_He considered her for a second before saying, "Your kind calls me 'Demon'. But you can call me 'Fox'."_

_She knew it wasn't his true name, but she never questioned him about it again. They met each a few times afterwards, usually in training grounds, before he disappeared. During those few times, he had always encouraged her and helped her through bad times, and before she knew it, she was in love..._

_End flashback..._

She shook her head. No, Naruto couldn't be that same person. Her childhood crush was dead. This Naruto was just someone with a similar personality. Still, she felt her courage flaring up. She could beat Neji (hopefully). That was what Fox had always told her. _Believe and you could do wonders. The greatest people in the world are always those like you who have big dreams and have the confidence to believe they can achieve it._

She looked at Neji and gulped, her confidence wavering slightly. He was so calm with self-confidence (brimming to the point of arrogance). Then, he ran towards her, his hands pointed. Then he slammed his palm into her arm. Hinata winced in pain and instinctively grabbed his arm. She was about to strike him when he blocked her easily, shifting his weight to direct a kick into her chest. She coughed and she could taste the iron of blood in her mouth.

Suddenly, Neji appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm. He then proceeded to close off her tenketsus. "Admit it, Hinata-sama. You lose." He slammed his palm into her lungs and then let her drop to the floor. He smirked and turned away from her. Suddenly, there was a scraping noise, and Neji scoffed. "Don't hurt yourself now." He turned around.

Hinata was panting. "I won't give up."

Neji bristled. Normally, his Hyuuga upbringing taught him to act emotionless, but this was too much. Why couldn't that weakling stay down?

"I won't give up..." she panted. Then she looked up at Naruto as if he were her savior. "...because that's the way of the ninja."

Neji clenched his fists. Then he ran at her. "I don't want to kill you, Hinata-sama, but if this is how it is..." he slammed his palm into her heart. However, to his surprise and anger, she only stumbled backwards, not surrendering. He roared in anger and was about to deal a life-threatening shot when Itachi, Kakashi, and Gai stopped him, and Kurenai running towards Hinata, who finally fell.

Neji hissed, "Let me go! Why does the head family always receive special treatment?"

Itachi sighed. "The match is over, Hyuuga. You won. Take control of yourself."

Neji ripped himself away and, after snorting in derision at his cousin, walked away.

Naruto leapt down and ran over to Hinata. "You did great, Hinata! You didn't give up!"

Hinata closed her eyes. "Naruto, do you think that...I have changed? Even just a little?"

Naruto smiled. "Everybody changes, Hinata, as they grow older. The only difference is if they changed for the better or for the worse. In this case, I think you changed for the better."

Hinata, relieved, fell unconscious.

......

Haku was in bliss. Despite Naruto's protests, she had ran off to the nearest library and borrowed some books on medicine and anatomy and acupuncture. They were all so interesting! She hummed cheerfully to herself as she walked through the hallway towards the arena to watch the rest of the matches. Then she saw Neji walking towards her, looking troubled and very much angered. "Neji-san?"

Neji looked up, surprised to find someone else in the halls. He nodded curtly at her and continued on his way.

Haku hated to see anyone so upset, so she debated calling after Neji or to just let him go. In the end the latter lost. "Neji, what's wrong?"


End file.
